The Miko and the Taiyoukai
by SessysGirl219
Summary: Five years after falling into the well, Kagome has finally grown up. She has more control over her powers, and has fallen in love with another. Little does she know, she has left a mark on the formidable Lord of the Western Lands.
1. Courage

Kagome just could not stand it anymore. Inuyasha's two-timing ways had killed the love that she held for him. He was her first love, but even that was not enough to bring her back to him this time. She knew that she would never feel that way for him again. Yes, he was her best friend in this era, with the exception of Sango, but she had given her heart to someone else. Someone that she knew would stomp all over it. She didn't know if she could take another broken heart again so soon, but she also knew that she would be a coward if she did not try. The thing she hated most was being a coward. Kikyou had stolen the part of her soul that allowed her to hate, but self-loathing was not akin to hate. She would go to him, even though she knew that he would reject her. She would tell him how she felt, even if it meant getting her heart stomped into the ground. Maybe his hatred of humans had been tempered by his affection towards the young girl he allowed to follow him. Surely if he hated humans as he had always said, he would not allow her to be part of his entourage.

She waited until she saw the soul collectors that signified Kikyou's closeness and Inuyasha's impending departure to make her move. The only one who knew of her change of heart and her true love was Sango, and she had given Kagome the nerve she needed to go to Sesshoumaru to tell him of her feelings. Sango knew that one could never be happy without the one they loved. She herself had experienced this pain every time Miroku went up to another woman, human and demon alike, and asked them to bear his children. It was not until Miroku told Sango that she was the only one he really wanted to be his wife, to actually bear his children, that she knew true happiness.

Kagome had felt a connection to Sesshoumaru the first time she had seen him, standing on the shoulder of a large demon, looking regal and untouchable. Perhaps she could melt some of that cold façade and make him hers. Perhaps he would love her for **her**, not just because she was the perfect shard detector. She knew Sesshoumaru had no desire for the Shikon no Tama, he wanted to obtain his supreme conquest under his own power, not with the aid of the jewel.

As soon as Inuyasha left, giving them some lame excuse, Kagome took her things, strapped them onto her bike, and took off to where she knew Sesshoumaru was seen last. She took her shards, but left the food and first aid kit for the rest of her comrades. They were still asleep. She knew that Shippou would be hurt by her sudden flight, but this was something she had to do. Because of the lack of hatred in her soul, she did not feel any ill will towards Sesshoumaru, even though he had tried to kill her on numerous occasions. She knew this was something she must do.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru was troubled by his thoughts. He was a powerful taiyoukai. He did not want to bring dishonor to his house as his father did, but he could not help but feel the pull of the miko that traveled with his brother. She was brave and loyal, something that was so hard to come by, not to mention the fact that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. He did not know how his brother could continue chasing after the dead miko, who was just a clay pot that stole the souls of dead maidens to maintain her unnatural existence, when he had the young miko with him all the time. It was a mystery to him. He was a demon, he felt all emotions strongly and the feelings he had toward the miko were never questioned in his own mind. He loved her. He felt all emotions just as strong. When he hated, he hated with his entire being; it was the same with love.

He was honorable enough to leave her with her group. He would not betray her trust or her loyalty, but inside, he was dying, he was sure of it. He wanted the miko, there was nothing else to say about it. He loved Rin, an emotion he never thought to feel for a human, but that love was different, that was the love of a father to a daughter, not the love of a youkai towards it's mate. He knew she was human, but she was a powerful miko as well. Any offspring from her would be taiyoukai, it was one of the best things about mating a miko, there would be no hanyou. If he were to ever take her as a mate, she would become a demon with miko powers…powerful indeed. That is why it was so dangerous, Sesshoumaru did not fear this danger. He wanted her for himself, but his honor did not let him pursue her. He sat there in misery; nothing Rin did could do would cheer him up. Kicking Jakken around did not make him happy any more. There was nothing to be done.

He sat with his back to a tree, assuming his usual position to both watch over the camp and to sleep if he could when he smelled her unique smell…hyacinth and springtime, along with the smell of her strange contraption and all the things she brought with her. She was coming to him. Why?


	2. Gift

Kagome's stress level was raising with each pedal of her bike

Kagome's stress level was rising with each pedal of her bike. She knew that Sesshoumaru could kill her. She knew this was a distinct possibility even if she were not human. She also knew that she could give him a gift to show her sincerity, she could give him back something that was stolen from him the first time they had met, something Inuyasha had stolen from him. Her miko powers were stronger than anyone suspected. They were strong enough for this. This one thing…

While riding her bike, she began to feel his youki, his youkai aura; she knew he was close. While her thoughts were elsewhere, another youkai was following her, a low level youkai that only wanted the shards she wore in a bottle around her neck. She finally felt it, and dumped her bike and drew her bow. She nocked an arrow and said to the youkai, "I know you are there, do not challenge me, for you will surely die."

She never had a chance to release her arrow, before a beautiful site of white entered her field of vision and killed the youkai with a strike that was also beautiful in a macabre sort of fashion. Sesshoumaru killed the youkai, which was a snake, and swung his blade to rid it of the tainted blood of the snake youkai.

"Why do you seek me, miko?" He asked, his voice and face betraying nothing no part of his emotions. He was happy she had come to him, ecstatic that she had left her group.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said with a bow, "Please do not hurt me, I have come to help you, I come armed only with arrows, which I know you can avoid at any time. I have come with a gift, and a request."

Sesshoumaru was intrigued by her statement. Why was she here? What was this gift she had brought? He knew she was loyal, that she would do anything for her comrades, and still, she had left them.

"What is this gift, miko?" he asked, allowing his face and his voice to betray nothing, no part of his curiosity or his longing for her. He was so happy she was here. Her presence was enough of a gift.

"I must approach you, Sesshoumaru-sama, to give you this gift. You must lie quietly. I will not harm you, I promise you this."

He was wary of her request, but his love for her was so intense, he did what she asked. He moved away from the dead snake youkai and lay on the ground. He trusted her, he didn't know why, his hatred of humans was legendary, but his love for the miko standing beside him made all of that disappear.

Kagome approached him on the left side of his body, and moved the lovely silk kimono of his sleeve up to where the stump of his arm used to be. He fought her then.

"Please, miko, do not force me to show you my shame," he pleaded, "It is bad enough that it exists, do not force me to show it to one such as you."

Kagome smiled at him, that smile that tugged at his heart. "It will not hurt, your shame is a sign that you have suffered great pain and have lived to tell the tale, it is a badge of honor, not something to hide. You have fought bravely, even with one arm. Please, let me see"

Something in her voice, something in her words, made him see the lost arm in a different light. He allowed her to move his kimono sleeve up to where the stump was without further complaint. There was something about her, it was almost as if her words had cast a spell over him. He became calm, and let her do as she wished.

Kagome lifted the kimono and saw the terrible injury. She believed the words she had spoken to him. She placed a barrier around both of them, and focused her miko powers around the injury. She chanted inside her head…_Please, do not make him suffer for trying to take what he thought was his…do not make his suffer this deformation of that beautiful body…when he holds me, I want him to use both arms._ She chanted this again and again, and they were surrounded by pink light. Her thoughts were pure, and her intentions held no malice. If they did, surely he would be purified.

Sesshoumaru was afraid; afraid of this powerful miko and the spell she had cast over him. He could see the barrier and the pink light that surrounded them, and all of the sudden; he felt things happening to his left arm, or rather, where his left arm once was. He felt…healing. He knew that it would take decades for the arm to heal on it's own, for it to be what it once was, but the healing process was speeding up, was taking minutes instead of decades. The miko's power was so strong, she was so strong. Stronger than he ever thought possible. He flexed his fingers of his left hand for the first time in five years, then felt the miko's barrier fade and the pink light disappear. She collapsed onto him, and he could sense that she was not dead, just exhausted. This was her gift to him; she had given him back his arm.

Sesshoumaru was still amazed by what the little miko had done. He picked her up, using both of his arms, and hugged her to him. He nuzzled her hair with his nose and smelled that scent that was hers alone, hyacinth and springtime. He carried her in his arms and took her back to his camp. Rin and Jakken were still there, but both were asleep. He set the miko down and expanded his youki to let all demons know, far and wide, that this was his camp, that everything in it was his. He was Lord of the Western Lands, and no one would dare hurt what was his. He went back for her things, including her strange contraption, and brought it back to their camp. He opened her strange yellow bag and found what he was looking for. He had watched her from afar, and had seen her sleep in a strange cocoon like blanket, which he put her in now with loving care. He removed her shoes, and tucked her in. He brushed her bangs away from her face, and when she felt the gentleness of his claws, she spoke in her sleep.

"Sess…houmaru…I love you. Why must I stay…with one who doesn't…love me. Please…don't hurt me. Love me…as I love you." She mumbled, before turning over and falling into a deeper sleep.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. She loved him…she loved him just as he loved her. There was nothing to stop them now.

Far above them, a saimyoushou was buzzing, and returned to its master.

Naraku heard what the saimyoushou had to say about the miko and the Lord of the West and was not happy. The two of them together were an even greater threat than the miko and the hanyou. He would have to figure out a way to get them apart. He did not know their exact relationship, but he would find out. This was becoming far too dangerous…His plans were very devious and were very exacting. He had a specific plan for each member of both parties. The death of the human child following Sesshoumaru by wolves would terrify the child and take the spirit of the Lord. The death of the demon slayer's brother, either by the brother's hand or by Naraku's would kill her spirit as well, Inuyasha was the easiest, all he had to do was kill the young miko and Inuyasha would be crushed. The dead miko was to be Naraku's plaything. The death of the demon slayer would hurt the monk. The death of the kitsune would hurt them all…so many plans, so many ways to hurt people, Naraku felt very proud of himself for thinking up so many different ways to harm his enemies, both physically and mentally. The alliance between the young miko and the Lord of the West was troubling…what did it mean? How would this play out? Naraku could only wait to find out…

A/N: I know that some of the characters are acting a little strange, but trust me, this will play out well. I love Sessy and I am writing him how I want him to be. There will be many twists and turns, some expected, like Naraku's scheming, some unexpected. You will just have to read and find out! By the way, I don't know much about this site, how to respond to reviewers or anything like that, so please, don't think I am mean or do not appreciate your reviews!!


	3. Kikyou

Inuyasha was kissing Kikyou with a passion that he had hidden from the others for a long time. He had waited weeks for Kikyou and him to be in a well hidden spot and for there to be no one around. She was actually very receptive, which was odd for her. She had a strange look in her eyes for a fleeting moment, but then it was back to how she looked before she died, shy and scared and hopeful. As long as Inuyasha ignored the scent of graveyard dirt and clay, and the cool feel of her skin, it was just like the old Kikyou. The old Kikyou smelled of sadness and autumn, but this was still better than her being dead.

He kissed her, and she breathed into his mouth, "Inuyasha…"

He undid her haori, as she tackled his rainment of fire rat as well. He got her haori off first, then went to work on her hakama. She tied everything so tight and well! How frustrating! He began to growl by the time she was naked before him. She was making frustrated noises was well because she could not rid him of his clothes, but he took pity on her and took the rest off himself. Inuyasha lay their clothes down to make sure that the ground were softened just a little, and lay Kikyou down upon it. She looked up at him, and gave her shy smile. This would not be the first time for them, but each time, she was glad that Urasuea had raised her from the grave, for this was heaven.

Kikyou knew that her reincarnation was leaving the camp, but held Inuyasha to her, she was tired of playing second to that young miko. Inuyasha's confusion and inability to chose was making her angry. Maybe with the girl gone, she could finally have Inuyasha to herself. Kikyou loved the "life" she had now. She was free. She could go anywhere, she could do anything. Being a miko had tied her down. Now she could do as she pleased. She had tried to rid herself of the girl before…giving the shards they had found to Naraku, trying to kill the girl on her own, but nothing worked. Kikyou could feel a shadow of the power that the girl now possessed, and she WAS powerful, more powerful than Kaede for sure, possibly more powerful than Kikyou herself, but being untrained, she could not tap into that power.

All thoughts of Kagome left her when Inuyasha started kissing her again, nipping at her lips and then trailing down her body. She sighed when he took the tip of one breast into his mouth, flicking the other lightly with his claws. She continued to call his name quietly, and to tell him that she loved him. He made his way lower down her body until he was positioned just above her opening. She looked down at him with a flushed face, and saw him with a grin on his face, then all she could see was the top of his head. She looked down again as he looked up at her, seeing him watch her while he was giving her such pleasure was near overwhelming. He was aching for her, but refused to do anything until she had found her release. When her cries got louder, when her body started to twitch and buck, he knew that she had gotten what she needed.

He knelt over her, waited for her eyelids to stop fluttering, for her to actually see him, and when she did, he shoved into her. Her body was still experiencing small orgasms, and just the feeling of him inside her was giving her more pleasure that it would have if he had not taken her by mouth first. He quickly found the position and depth that would bring them both the most pleasure, and started really making love to her. He heard her gasping again, and he leaned down when she whispered something that even with his hanyou hearing, he was unable to hear.

"Harder"

He smiled a fierce grin, and did as she requested, he began to fuck her harder, and could still feel the effects of the little orgasms her body was giving off, the walls of her were clinging to him with a steady pulse, he had gotten her to the point where her body was giving orgasms like gifts. He finally felt her go again, felt every muscle in her body tense, and a feral scream emit from her mouth, and then he released inside her. He collapsed half on her, half on the ground, so that she could breathe. He had never had another besides Kikyou, and while he thought of Kagome sometimes, got them mixed inside his head, he never wanted another besides Kikyou. He knew that she could never give him children, because she was no longer of the living, but he loved her enough to take this in stride. Not everyone needed children after all. And they would be hanyous, and would get the same terrible treatment that he had. He did not wish that on anyone.

Kikyou and Inuyasha lay together for awhile before reluctantly getting up and finding a stream where they could wash off and then get dressed again. As they were walking, each stole glances at the nude form of the other. They loved each other, that was the most heartbreaking part of the whole situation. He loved Kikyou, and even when she seemed to be full of hate, deep down, she loved Inuyasha too.

Inuyasha walked back towards his camp, but immediately smelled something that was not right. Something missing. Kagome was gone. Her particular scent was missing. She had left the food, but had taken off. Why? What would possess her to leave in the middle of the night. Perhaps she had to go to her home beyond the well for some "test" or something. Inuyasha did not really understand what it was she did there, but he was so happy after his time with Kikyou, he just let it go. There were other things to think of. He had to find a way to make Kikyou alive again. He did not ever want to lose her again. He did not think that he could handle it. He loved Kikyou. Confusion was one thing, but when it really came down to it, he loved Kikyou. Kagome was always a pale copy of Kikyou. Yes, she was the perfect jewel detector, and she brought the best food, but those were really the only reasons he kept her around, those and the fact that her purifying arrows came in handy once in awhile. Inuyasha was a simple creature. He had changed his goals. Where once he wanted to be a full youkai with all his heart, now he just wanted Kikyou to be alive.

He jumped up into a tree to keep watch over his camp and to watch for Kagome, but soon fell asleep. Good sex will do that, be the male human, hanyou, or taiyoukai.

At Sesshoumaru's camp, he kept watch over the young miko who had given him back his arm, and had taught him about love. She still slept. He gave up his position by the tree and gave her his heirloom pelt, which wrapped around her protectively. He lay next to her, ran his claws through her hair again, and whispered in her ear, "Wake soon, Kagome, little miko, this Sesshoumaru loves you and wishes to see your blue eyes. You capture me like no other. I have great need of you…"

A/N: I am sorry for the citrus, but it had to be done. Also, I will try for longer chapters, but since I put at least one a day on, I was hoping I could get away with shorter ones! Thanks for the reviews! I am so proud! Each area of the story will be addressed, don't worry!


	4. Suffering

Kagura was trying to stop the bleeding she had from Naraku's rape. He did this every time he was angry. Even without his heart, he wanted the human miko. The dead one. If he could tear a demon apart like this, how would a mere human ever survive? Kagura hated Naraku with every fiber of her being. He knew this. Forcing himself on her was just another way to torture her. He held her heart, and would give it a squeeze even when she was behaving perfectly. She knew she would die at his hands, but she wanted to die with some honor. It is better to have a short, good life, than a long, evil one. Kagura believed this with everything she had. She had to find a way to help those who stood against Naraku. There were not many. A handful compared to the sheer number of youkai and humans that inhabited the world. How could so many ignore the danger that the hanyou posed? How could they be so blind?

Kagura thought of the humans of this world, and most of the youkai as sheep, sheep that were quietly waiting for their slaughter. They knew it was coming, somewhere deep down, they knew it, but still they did nothing. There were a few that had broken from the pack: two mikos, one dead, one alive, a monk, a young kitsune, a hanyou, a taiji-ya, a youkai Lord, a human, and a youkai kappa. This was all the resistance there was against the greatest threat the world had ever seen! Kagura knew she must help. Even if it killed her, which it probably would, she must do something.

Kagura walked over to where Kohaku was housed. Even Kagura felt sorry for the boy. Naraku forced him to kill his entire family and friends, and then attempted to kill his sister. The only reason Kohaku was up and walking around, or "alive", was because of a shard of the Shikon no Tama that was embedded in his shoulder. If it was removed, his spirit might not be strong enough to sustain life. Kagura knew that Naraku planned to have him fight against his sister, to kill the last of his family, or to be killed by her. That was evil, even for Naraku. There seemed to be no end to his treachery. He would stoop to any level to get what he wanted. He was truly vile. Even if Kagura were not subjected to multiple, violent rapes that would have killed a human, she still would have despised the hanyou.

Kagura knew that Kohaku was the only ally she had here. Kanna was too much Naraku's creature to ever think of going against him. Hakudoshi loved killing and seemed to thrive on violence, and Naraku's newest incarnation could not even speak!

Sometimes Kohaku could speak as if he remembered his family, sometimes he couldn't. Kagura would have to go slow with him. She must make sure that he was actually **him** before she made a move. She kept trying to help herself, with the bleeding internally, and with the external bruising and cuts, but there wasn't much to be done…anyone that saw would know that she had been attacked. Hopefully she could hide this shame from others. It was bad enough she had to endure it, showing it to the world was another thing.

Maybe if she could help the rag-tag group of fighters find Naraku's heart, that would make up for her past bad deeds, and would help destroy that which she hated most. It was a plan, and the best one she had.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru was beginning to become worried. The miko had not opened her eyes in two days! Rin and Jakken were very surprised to see her in their camp. Rin ran over to Kagome and asked her, very sweetly, what was wrong. Jakken was more himself.

"My Lord, why defile this camp with more human scum? This is the hanyou's wench! Surely you can't mean to…"

Jakken never finished his sentence because he was picked up by Lord Sesshoumaru and he growled into the face of the little toad youkai, his eyes turning red and his fangs elongating. Jakken was truly afraid.

"You will treat this miko with the respect you show me, or you will not live to see another day, do you understand me, Jakken?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Y-y-yes, milord"

Sesshoumaru threw the toad demon away from him. He could not stand the site of him any longer.

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his leg, her form of a hug. He patted her head affectionately.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You have your arm back!" Rin exclaimed, with child-like exhuberance.

"Indeed," he stated. "This miko gave me this gift, and we will treat her with great respect, is that understood, Rin?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin loves Kagome-sama! She saved Rin's life many times, and was very kind!" Rin said, slipping into the cadence of speech she had when she first came to Sesshoumaru.

"We will sleep some more, and hopefully Kagome will wake soon," Sesshoumaru said softly.

Rin ran over to Aun and cuddled under the heads of the dragon. Sesshoumaru took his spot next to Kagome again, wishing she would wake up, wishing she would look at him, wishing he could kiss her, as he had dreamed of doing since he first saw her, when trying to find the location of his father's actual grave.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha was still angry that Kagome had not returned, but Sango told him to be patient, she had responsibilities in her own time as well, and they could not be ignored. Inuyasha had nowhere near the sense of smell that Sesshoumaru did, so he could not tell she lied, but Inuyasha knew her words to be true. Sango had mellowed a bit, especially since she and Miroku had finally saw what everyone else had seen…they loved each other. Miroku sat with Sango, rubbing her back, and having her rest her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha missed it when Kagome would sit that way with him. Although he knew he could not love Kagome the way she deserved to be loved, it was still nice to have two women in love with him. It was a bad reason to keep her with him, but it was true nonetheless. He just hoped she returned soon, or he would get her himself. She had a week, then he was going down the well.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome felt fur around her, and it smelled like moonlight and wind. She did not know how she knew what moonlight and wind smelled like, but that is what she smelled. She turned a bit, and cuddled up next to something warm, and hard, and…unfamiliar. She looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking down at her. She saw that she was in her sleeping bag and was also wrapped in the fluffy thing Sesshoumaru carried with him. She said the only thing she could think of in this moment, "Please don't kill me!"

A/N: Okay, I still haven't figured out how to make it not repeat the first line of the story at the top, but I have entered several chapters today, and I hope you like them. This site is just giving me the hardest time!!


	5. Awakening

The first words out of Kagome's mouth were, "Please don't kill me!"

Sesshoumaru tried to keep his face controlled, but thought his eyes showed the shock he felt at this, "Do not worry, miko, you will not die by this Sesshoumaru's hand."

Kagome sat up, a headache pounding through her, and tried to find her yellow pack, only to realize she had left her first aid kit with the others, which meant no aspirin for her. She was still wrapped in Sesshoumaru's pelt, but did not seem to notice. The smell calmed her.

"You told this Sesshoumaru that you had a gift and a request, little miko. The gift was great indeed. I could never have imagined that anyone could do what you have done, but I would still like to hear your request," Sesshoumaru thought this was the best way to get her talking to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I would humbly request to join your group," she said, eyes downcast.

Sesshoumaru gasped. Kagome did not miss this crack in his perfect never-show-any-emotion-or-reaction attitude.

"Why did you leave the hanyou and your comrades, miko?"

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, call me Kagome. Miko makes me feel like Kikyou, and I am _not_ Kikyou."

"Very well, Kagome. And please, leave the –sama off of my name as well. You have never used it before, it seems strange coming from your lips," he replied. "I would still like an answer to my question, Kagome."

Kagome blushed under his scrutiny. She knew there was no easy way to say this. "Inuyasha doesn't really care for me. He uses me as a jewel detector, that is all. I have wasted nearly five years of my life loving him, but he has hardened my heart against him, and I had to leave."

"You are lying, Kagome."

"I-I-I wish you would not ask for truth right now, Sesshoumaru," she begged. "I am not ready to tell it. Please."

Sesshoumaru knew what her truth was, he had heard it the first night she was with him. And while he felt the same, she was far too shy to come out and tell him. Humans were so strange. They could feel like youkai could, but were constantly second-guessing themselves, or were ashamed of their emotions. He would let her slide on this, but he would have to show her that he felt the same. Maybe that would allow her to tell her "secret".

He grasped her hand with his left, restored due to her power. "I will let it slide, Kagome, but eventually, you will tell me, of this, I am sure."

"Lady Kagome! You are awake! Rin is so happy!" Kagome was tackled by a 12 year old girl with bare feet and long silky hair.

"Hello, Rin! I am so happy to see you too!" Kagome laughed.

"Rin has been off catching fish! Master Jakken was angry because he did not catch any, but Rin caught 8!" she giggled.

"Rin, we are going to have work on your speaking again," Kagome said quietly. "While your Lord Sesshoumaru may speak of himself in the third person, people of our status should always say 'I' or 'me' instead of our name. I will help you learn this, okay?"

"Okay, Lady Kagome. Are you going to travel with us?" Rin asked politely.

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru. She had not heard an answer from him. She did not know if she would be forced to return to Inuyasha's camp or if she would be allowed to remain.

"Lady Kagome will be traveling with us for as long as she wishes, Rin," Sesshoumaru answered for Kagome. "You will continue to show her all the respect that you show me, understand?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Where are you, you brazen child?" a croaky voice yelled out.

"Here I am, Master Jakken! Lady Kagome is awake!"

"That filthy…I mean, how wonderful. Is there anything you need, _Lady_ Kagome?" Jakken spit out with barely hidden contempt.

"No, thank you Jakken." Kagome smiled. She knew that the rude little toad must have really been threatened to show here such respect. She would have some fun with him. After all, lusting after a silver-haired youkai Lord can only take up about 23 hours of the day…you had to find something to do for that last hour.

Kagome finally got out of her sleeping bag and asked Rin where the stream was so that she could wash up. When she heard that she had been asleep for two days, she could barely believe it. She REALLY needed a bath now. She left them and returned an hour later freshly clean and dressed in a more traditional outfit than her school uniform. Sesshoumaru was silently disappointed because it covered more of her lovely legs than her other clothes did. He did not voice this, of course, but Kagome saw something in his eyes. Someone said that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and before melding her powers with his to speed his healing, she had never been able to see anything in his eyes, but now, she thought she saw disappointment, and lust? Was it lust? She had never seen this in Inuyasha's eyes, and he was far more expressive than Sesshoumaru. It was strange.

The first thing she noticed upon arrival was the smell of cooking fish. She had not noticed her ravenous hunger until this moment. Oh well, she thought, after two days, she was entitled to a little hunger. The second thing was that her bike was strapped to Aun. How would she be traveling? She would ask after she ate, but she wasn't sure she would like the answer she was given.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha used the time that Kagome was away to have two more trysts with Kikyou. They were so happy. Even Kikyou's usual dour manner was happier. She smiled when she saw him, and was an eager and enthusiastic bed partner. Inuyasha told her of his desire to bring her into the land of the living again, and that was the only time she got angry. She liked her life, she did not know if it would be the same if she were alive again. He was so lost without her, she just smiled at him, and said nothing. She would have to make sure that Inuyasha's group or Sesshoumaru's new group never got the entire jewel…she did not want a real life again, and she would do anything to keep it from happening.

A/N: Okay, now we are getting to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. After all, they are the main characters in this story. I am so excited! I think I wrote four chapters today! I still have to find a way to get rid of that dumb sentence at the top! Ugh! And thank you all for your reviews. I finally found a way to respond! Yea!


	6. Travel

After Kagome ate the fish that Rin had prepared, she asked the question that she had been dreading. "Sesshoumaru, how will I be traveling, if not on my bike?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the little miko. "Rin and Jakken will be traveling on Aun. You will be traveling with me."

"With you?" Kagome questioned. "What do you mean, with you? Where are we going?"

"I will show you our method of travel momentarily. I think you still need rest, so we will be traveling to the stronghold of the west," Sesshoumaru answered, a definite gleam to his eye this time.

Rin and Jakken climbed aboard Aun, although it was clear that the two-headed dragon loathed Jakken. Sesshoumaru took the bag from Kagome's hands and attached it to Aun's saddle. He then gave a strange noise, and the dragon lifted off, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome behind.

"So, are we walking?" Kagome asked.

"No."

Sesshoumaru was at her side in the blink of an eye and picked her up in both of his arms, like a bridegroom would carry his bride. He took a second to smell her hair, to smell _her_, and then took to the air.

Kagome took in a lot of breath, when she first felt Sesshoumaru's arms around her. This is what she had wanted, to be held by him with two arms, and when they took to the air, she cringed against him, happy that he had placed his armor onto Aun. She cuddled up against him as a demonic cloud engulfed the two of them and they traveled to his castle in the west.

She finally felt secure enough in the knowledge that he would not let her fall, she peeked her head up from it's place cowering near him, and looked into his face, he was smirking at her. She looked down and they were so high up. She made a girlish EEP! Sound and snuggled against him again. He was so glad that he had taken her this way instead of letting her ride on Aun. It was such a joy to have her against him, her fear tinged her scent even stronger, but it was not uncomfortable to him. Inuyoukai have the strongest olfactory capabilities of all youkai, and he was a very powerful inu. Some scents can overpower or tinge the natural scent of the carrier, extreme fear, anxiety, pain, and rage, but the fear Kagome was showing was not the large fear, it was a fear of heights, not of true death. Somehow she knew that Sesshoumaru would not kill her. He would not let her die.

Sesshoumaru led her towards his home on his demonic cloud. He could literally fly. He didn't need wings to do it. The flight to his home was not far, it would take him at least two hours. Holding Kagome like this would tire a human man, but he was a taiyoukai, and he could hold her for days. He would hold her for days, if she let him. When she overcame her fear again, she looked up, and saw her looking at him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He bent over, and gave her a light kiss on the lips. She turned ten shades of red and hid her face again.

"We will be arriving at the castle of the Western Lands in about two hours, and when we arrive, you will be housed in a room right next to mine. I want to keep you safe. Rin's room is also close. You will be well protected. My staff is nearly all demons, and is completely loyal. You will be treated as the Lady of the Western Lands. I know of no other way to explain another human in my house, besides everyone will sense your miko powers. They will not question my desire to have a miko as a mate, and while we know that this is not true (although in his head, and hers, it was), other demons will see the advantages of such a mating. I will not have to explain it to them, or get their approval, as I would for a normal youkai. This will save us all time."

"Okay," Kagome said, hiding her face.

She fell asleep in his arms. He continued to nuzzle her hair, and even smelled along the juncture between her neck and shoulder, where a mating mark would be if they chose to mate. He loved her and wanted her as his mate. He was very anxious to see what she thought of his home. The castle had been the stronghold of the West for nearly sixteen thousand years. He landed inside the courtyard with his most precious cargo, and was greeted by the head of his household, an aging Inuyoukai bitch named Mayumi, and the head of his security, a wolf youkai named Sachiko. Mayumi and Sachiko bowed to their Lord and looked at the woman in his arms with curiosity. Sesshoumaru told Sachiko that Rin and Jakken would be arriving soon on Aun, and that he was going to take Kagome to her room. The two demons could feel the spiritual energy coming off of the girl in waves. He took her away, and the two demons stood there looking at each other.

"Well, that is an interesting choice of mates," Sachiko said, "A strong, beautiful miko like that would make an excellent demon and would provide strong and powerful pups."

"Maybe he loves the girl", Mayumi countered. "She is quite beautiful."

"Only time will tell," Sachiko said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't care how many tests she has, she is coming back NOW!" Inuyasha yelled. "We don't have time for this. We need to find the shards and kill Naraku!"

"She didn't go down the well," Sango said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"She didn't go down the well!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Why didn't you tell me before, Sango?"

Shippou began to cry. He missed Kagome and he didn't like it when everyone fought.

"Where did she go, Sango? Where?" Inuyasha spoke, trying not to yell.

"She left you," Sango said, "She knows you don't love her, and she got tired of watching you with Kikyou. She decided to set out on her own. She thinks there is someone out there for her."

"How is she going to protect herself, Sango?" Miroku asked. "There are so many youkai about, and all she has are her arrows."

"She needs me to protect her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you sure she just left on her own, she didn't go to someone else?" Shippou asked, worrying about his adoptive mother.

"That isn't anyone's business," Sango said, again, quietly.

"Whom did she go to?" Inuyasha asked.

No matter how hard they tried, they could not get Sango to see reason and tell them whom it was that Kagome had gone to. Inuyasha decided to go to Kaede's village first, and see if there was any kind of trail or lead to Kagome's location.

Everyone was worried about her, even Sango. Sango knew where she was going, but still, she didn't know the outcome. Sango knew that Sesshoumaru could have killed Kagome for her audacity. She hoped her friend was all right, and that her search for Sesshoumaru was fruitful and that she had the courage to tell him her feelings.


	7. Lady?

Kagome awoke with a gasp. She looked around her to figure out what was wrong with this picture, and the first thing she noticed was…a roof. She was sleeping in a building? The second thing she noticed was the white fluffy pelt that was wrapped around her. No matter how warm her bed was, she never got sweaty, maybe there was some kind of enchantment in the pelt. It wrapped itself around her when she put it on her shoulders, or when she lie down, but it never overheated her, it only gave her comfort. She could still smell that peculiar smell, moonlight and wind. She wondered if this was what Sesshoumaru smelled like. She knew from being around Inuyasha that all Inu's had a great, if somewhat irritating at times, sense of smell, and she was sure that Sesshoumaru's was even more sensitive. She wondered how she could smell what was on the pelt, she was not an Inuyoukai, she was a miko, and she had no bond to an Inuyoukai, except for the fact that she loved one with all her soul. Love was a strange thing, it changed everything, and it changed nothing.

Loving someone changed you. You could become softer in some ways, more ruthless and hard in others. You would do anything to protect the one that you loved. Kagome was soft by nature, but she was courageous. She would become hard if someone threatened Sesshoumaru, or Rin, who was so dear to her. Loving someone changed nothing in other ways. Her situation had not changed; yes, she was in the castle of the Western lands, but Sesshoumaru did not know her feelings, and she was in a precarious position. She was under the care of a youkai that cared nothing for her and hated all humans. What was she to do?

She dressed in her pajamas, someone had put her into bed in the clothes she wore at the time, and washed the others, but she needed a bath. One thing she never could get used to in this time was how infrequently people bathed. They thought she was strange for insisting on bathing at least ever other day. She tried to make sure that her toiletries lasted as long as possible, but still, she felt filthy unless she could bathe on a regular basis. As soon as she grabbed her big yellow bag, there was a quiet knock at her door. She was so surprised; she felt her heart skip a beat. She called out, "Who is it?"

"It is Chiyou, my lady," a young female voice spoke quietly from the other side of the door. "I am to be the lady's handmaiden while she is here."

A handmaiden? For Kagome? Only royalty had handmaidens! She realized that she had taken too long for her response. "Please enter, Chiyou."

Chiyou slid the door open and bowed before Kagome, her hands in a triangle and her head bowed to the floor. It made Kagome blush; she did not deserve such…respect. When she realized that Chiyou would not rise until given leave, she spoke again. "Please rise, Chiyou, I would be grateful for any help you could give me."

"Thank you, my Lady."

"Please, Chiyou, when we are alone, call me Kagome."

"No! No, my Lady. You are Lord Sesshoumaru's intended. You will be Lady of the Western Lands, you deserve our respect," Chiyou explained, ducking her head, expecting a cool reception at the very best, a strike at the worst. You never knew with the youkai aristocracy, it could go either way. This one was even worse, she could purify you if she so desired. All youkai, and some humans in the compound, had felt the miko's power, and they feared her.

_Sesshoumaru's intended? How did that happen? Not that it is not my fondest wish, but still…he doesn't give a girl much time does he? _Kagome giggled to herself. Chiyou watched the new Lady with uncomprehending eyes. She did not know why the Lady giggled, but she would not question her. It was not allowed to question the rulers of your particular region. It was not allowed to even notice that they were having fits, sometimes; you could not even acknowledge the fact that they were crazy. Chiyou kept her mouth shut, maybe once she knew the Lady better, they would be able to share secrets, and she would gain the Lady's trust, but until then, silence was best.

"My Lady, if you are ready, I will take you to the bath house," Chiyou said softly.

_How did they know that a bath was exactly what I wanted? _Kagome wondered. _Sesshoumaru, of course. He knew enough from watching our camp to know of how much and how often I bathe, so why should I be surprised?_

Kagome gathered her thin bathing yukata and her toiletries, and followed Chiyou to the bathing house. Chiyou took her farther into the western part of the castle to a very ornate door carved with a crescent moon and a large dog that looked like Sesshoumaru in true form.

"Chiyou, are you sure this is the bathing house for me? It looks too special, too fancy?" Kagome wondered.

"Yes, Lady Kagome," Chiyou answered with a slight bow, "You are to use Lord Sesshoumaru's private bath while you are here. He said you might want privacy."

Kagome did not ask any more questions, just waited while Chiyou used an ornate key to open the bathhouse. It was more opulent and detailed than anything she had ever seen. There was a natural hot spring, as well as a small waterfall. There was also a fountain in the shape of a dog. Someone had placed an assortment of bottles around the spring, which Kagome guessed were for hair and body, and there was a basin and pitcher that she guessed were filled with cold water. You could never stay in a hot spring too long without feeling ill. Kagome was so pleased. She walked into the room, and when she set down her clothes that she had found laundered in her room, she also found ornate kimono and obi and all the underclothes that went with them. She looked to Chiyou, and asked her, "Am I supposed to wear these?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome," Chiyou bowed. "I am to help you with your clothing and your hair and make up as soon as you are finished with bathing. Dinner will be served in the formal dining hall in about two hours, just to give you a time-frame."

Chiyou once again feared punishment from the new Lady of the house, but instead she heard a kind voice, "Thank you so much, Chiyou," Kagome said with a smile. "I will be out of the bath in about twenty minutes. If you could return in that time, I would be grateful for any help you could give me."

Chiyou smiled and bowed her way out the door, never giving Kagome her back, as you would do with royalty. Kagome was a little confused, but the second she stepped into the bath, she felt better. She made sure to take care of her hair, and was thankful for the millionth time that her mother had paid for laser hair removal for her seventeenth birthday. Shaving in the feudal era would just be too strange. She used what someone left out for her, and it made her hair so silky. She knew Sesshoumaru's secret now. Not demonic powers, not telekinesis, just some kind of strange mix of herbs, oil, and something else that she did not want to name. She felt so much better after the bath. As soon as she had wrapped her thin yukata around her again, and wrapped her hair with a thick piece of cloth, there was another knock again at the door.

"Chiyou?"

"Yes, my Lady"

"Please come in, I have finished my bath," Kagome said kindly.

Chiyou entered the room, bowing respectfully. She came up to Kagome and quickly but gently helped her with dressing in the formal kimono that was laid out for her, as it was the first Kagome had ever worn. Chiyou was a bit surprised that her Lady did not know how to dress herself, but she knew better than to question. She then brushed out Kagome's beautiful hair, free of it's waves now that Kagome had let it grow out these past five years, and it now reached her knees. Chiyou folded and braided the hair until it was in the most beautiful concoction she had ever seen in her entire life. Chiyou added hair ornaments and then put light makeup on Kagome's eyes, cheeks and lips, and then declared her ready for dinner.

There was a knock at the door, and Sachiko, the head of Sesshoumaru's guard, was there to escort the new Lady to dinner. He inhaled sharply when he saw her dressed in a formal kimono. She was even more beautiful than she was when he first saw her when the Lord brought her to his palace. She was a beauty to rival human and demon alike.

Kagome tried to follow her progress around the palace so that she could remember where her rooms were, but was soon lost as the rooms twisted and turned. She finally reached a large door, and knelt down in front of it and knocked softly. She might be from five hundred years in the future, but she still had manners.

She heard Sesshoumaru's voice asking her to enter, which she did with a bow. When she looked up, she was speechless. He was dressed in gold, which matched his eyes. His haori was decorated with a large silver dog, which wrapped around under his left arm, and his hakama were the same silver as the dog. His hair was even different, pulled into a low ponytail. He was breathtaking.

Sesshoumaru could see the look on her face, and felt no small amount of male pride at rendering her speechless, although she did the same to him. She was so beautiful. She was beautiful in a plain wool kimono or hakama and haori, or in the ornate formal kimono she was in right now. The kimono was silver, with a golden obi tied around her, with the large, box-like bow tied on the back. She even had his pelt around her, still. The kimono had small colored flowers embroidered along the sleeves and the bottom, and her hair was coiled about her like a beautiful ornament in itself, she did not need the gold and silver clips, although they suited her completely. He saw the light makeup on her face, and something in his chest actually _ached_ when looking at her. She was just so perfect. He did not deserve her. No one did. She did not deserve the life of a miko either. He did not know how to explain what he thought of her, except **love**. He loved her, fully and completely. For some reason, ever since she had given back his arm, this longing for her had gotten worse.

He felt as if he could feel her emotions and her thoughts, not just smell them, as other Inuyoukai did. He had this strange connection to her. He felt sometimes like he would seriously die without her. He pushed these thoughts from his mind as he stood up and gestured for her to take the seat to his right. She came to him, bowed again, and took the seat offered to her, and when she saw his cup was empty, she filled it for him. She settled next to him, unsure of what to say.

She had this strange connection to him, she was sure of it. She could move faster than she could before, she tested this in the bathhouse. She could smell everything with much more sensitivity than she could before, and she even noticed some physical changes. Her hair was lighter, as were here eyes. What was happening to her? What had caused these changes?

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I am sorry if some found this chapter rather boring, but it is going somewhere, I promise. Thanks again to all who sent reviews or set the story for alerts to new chapters. I wish someone would teach me how to do that!!


	8. Changes

Here is chapter 8. Don't kill me, it is short.

Kagome was sitting at his right, waiting for him to take a bite so that she could eat. She knew her manners. She hoped he would not notice the differences in her, but of course he did.

Sesshoumaru could not understand why her long hair was lighter now, it was as if her hair was shot through with grey. Her beautiful eyes, as dark as the most perfect of sapphires, were lightening too, they were lightening, becoming sky blue. He could not understand this. He knew that if he took her as his mate that she would change into an inu taiyoukai, but they had not mated, and already she were changing. This was a mystery he was going to figure out before he did anything else with her. He wanted her, being away from her, even for most of the day, was nearly painful for him, and he hated having a weakness. He lusted after her body, but loved her passion and her courage and loyalty. The entire package that was Kagome, he loved all of it.

He took a bite of the wonderful meal his cooks had prepared for them, and then noticed her eating as well. It may have been his imagination, but he thought he saw the beginnings of fangs in her lovely mouth. What had changed her? Was it the healing she had done? Had mixing her powers with his to heal him given her this link, started this change? He was so unsure about what he was unsure about, so sure about what he was sure about, just as any youkai. He trusted his intuition when it came to his feelings for her, he never doubted them, but he didn't know why she was changing.

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her, and knew that he saw the changes happening in her body. There was nothing to she could do to hide them from him. Yes, she could use her miko powers to appear as she always had, but he would sense that as well, and his connection to her would break such glamoury. They had a connection. She just didn't know what it was, only that she loved him.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice startled her from her thoughts, "You are changing. Why?"

Kagome took a gulp that was audible, "I am not sure, Sesshoumaru. It all started when I woke from my exhaustion from healing you…"

"Kagome, I have a confession to make to you," he started, his throat suddenly dry.

"You can tell me anything, Sesshoumaru," she said with love showing in her eyes, her eyes that somehow were changing.

"Kagome, I love you."

Kagome began to choke. She could not take in a good breath.

"Kagome, I want you to be my mate."

She began to turn blue, she really could not breathe. A steward came up behind her and tried to help her, he tried to touch her, but Sesshoumaru gave an abrupt growl and ran over to her. He took her into his arms and tried to shove whatever it was caught in her throat out. She spat out the piece of sushi she was eating, looked into his eyes, his golden eyes that couldn't hide anything from her anymore, saw that he was serious, and passed out.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to leave it as it was, pretty good, right?


	9. Rage

A/N: Sorry, apparently chapter 9 and 10 were entered as the same. Here is the real chapter 9!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kagome came to being held in Sesshoumaru's arms. He was nuzzling her hair. She was enjoying being held so close to him, when she remembered what he said to her. _He loves me; he wants me to be his mate._ She thought on this again, and hid her head against his chest and passed out again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha had just exited Kaede's hut to discover that Kagome had not come through this way. Kaede said that she had not felt Kagome's presence in quite awhile. Kaede would have known if Kagome had come through.

Inuyasha ran over to the remainder of his group and told them what he had found out about Kagome.

"She has not been through here!" Inuyasha yelled at the rest. "She did not go to her home beyond the well. Where the hell is she?"

"Inuyasha, calm down," Sango said. "Why don't you just let her go? You have Kikyou now."

"You know something, don't you?" Inuyasha said, advancing on Sango.

"She wasn't happy here anymore, anyone with eyes could see that," Sango said, standing up, pulling her hiraikotsu up with her.

"You would dare draw something against me?" Inuyasha growled. "Tell me what you know about Kagome."

"She doesn't love you anymore. She loves…" Sango said, putting her hand to her mouth, knowing she said too much.

"Tell me now, Sango, tell me," Inuyasha growled at her.

"Inuyasha, leave Sango alone!" Shippou yelled.

Inuyasha hit Shippou on top of the head, making him cry, silencing his arguments.

"Inuyasha, you will leave Sango alone," Miroku said, grabbing the beads around his cursed hand, a threatening gesture, as the wind tunnel could suck Inuyasha into the void.

Inuyasha ignored them all and went after Sango. He grabbed her, digging his claws into her arms and growling into her face, his eyes going red and demonic markings beginning to show on his face. "Who? Who is it, Sango?" He shook her, and then threw her against a tree. Kirara changed shape and stood between Inuyasha and Sango.

Sango felt pain in her arms and back, but she was not as weak as Inuyasha thought she was. She stood up and shouted at her, "I will never tell! I love Kagome like a sister, and I will never betray her trust!"

This enraged Inuyasha, and Kirara stopped him from reaching any of his former friends. Miroku grabbed Shippou and Sango and jumped onto Kirara. Inuyasha rushed them again, and Miroku hit him with his staff. They rushed away, taking to the sky, because they knew that Inuyasha could jump high. They did not understand why Inuyasha would be so angry about Kagome's departure, since he obviously loved Kikyou, and she was a miko, and could find the jewel shards, but for some reason, Kagome's leaving enraged him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyou watched all of the drama from the shadows. She made sure that her aura was masked and her soul collectors were keeping to themselves, but she was still surprised at Inuyasha's rage. Her soul collectors had told her of the flight of Kagome to Sesshoumaru, which confused her, but still made her happy. Inuyasha's rage was a surprise, but it matched the hatred in her heart. She had never felt closer to him. She had him all to himself now. When he was alone, when he gave up the pursuit, she came to him and comforted him. They made love, if it could be called that. It was angry, and violent, and each one loved it.

The gentle lovemaking was gone, only this angry version remained. Each got off, Kikyou several times. She loved the violent side of Inuyasha. She vowed to take the Tessuiga from him at every opportunity so that his inner youkai could come out. She thought of the sex that would happen when he was in that state, and came even harder. She loved that part of him. She always had loved the thought of him being a hanyou. She never really wanted him to become human, it was always the danger she wanted, the thrill that really dangerous sex can have, where you don't fear death, but you wonder if you will walk away bleeding, or if your lover will.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sango," Miroku asked, "Are you hurt, dearest?" He made a move to grab her ass.

Sango slapped him in the face. "I am sore, but not really hurt, but that doesn't mean you have to check my butt."

"Where is she, Sango?" Shippou asked.

"She is with Sesshoumaru, Shippou." Sango said quietly.

"SESSHOUMARU?!"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Yeah, Inuyasha turned into a bit of an asshole, but I never really liked him or Kikyou, so all of you Inuyasha lovers, feel free to send your reviews. I can handle it! Don't spare my feelings about this story. If you have suggestions, please give them to me.


	10. Disgust

Just a warning, this chapter includes terrible things, you might want to skip parts!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Naraku viewed the world through his blood red eyes. He listened to the reports from his saimyoushou regarding the fight between Inuyasha and his comrades, as well as the report on the multiple coupling between Inuyasha and the dead miko, Kikyou. Naraku grew more and more enraged when he thought of the two of them together. He wanted the dead miko for his own pleasure! It was so hard to come by. Kagura was not a good lay; she just stayed still with tears leaking from her eyes each time he took her. He preferred to take her against her will; it added a nice spice to the encounter. He had "taken" another female youkai once, but she had not survived. It did not matter to him; it seemed to urge him on. He continued to find pleasure in her body until it was quite decayed. There were few that knew of the level of his perversity, but those that did know, knew better than to tell. He would kill them. He had wondered who removed the corpse of the youkai he had killed, and suspected it was Kanna, but he knew she had done it as a service to him. She was so decayed; even he did not find pleasure in her anymore.

Kanna was the one incarnation that he could trust completely. Hakudoshi was good, but he loved the kill too much, he would move against their enemies before it was time. Naraku loved to draw out the misery of others, to have them waiting and waiting for him to make his move, and then to strike at the most unexpected times. Hakudoshi did not have the experience or the patience to wait. Kanna was the one incarnation that he did not bother to remove the heart from, she was utterly soulless, it was how she was created, she felt no emotions, she took everything in stride. Naraku had tried her out once, but although he had torn her up during the rape, she had no betrayed any kind of discomfort – it just wasn't something he liked. He had never had a human child, but the child that traveled with Sesshoumaru, she piqued his interest. She would be something. Maybe he would have some fun with her before feeding her to the wolves…it had possibilities.

Naraku used the large eye in his chest to seek far and wide for the little miko, but all he came to was the enchantments that were in place for miles around the stronghold of the west. No wonder the saimyoushou could give him nothing on the situation between Sesshoumaru and his group, they had gone to the castle of the West. Before they had gone, he had felt something…something strong and powerful between the miko and the Lord of the West, but still did not know what it was. He would not make his move until he knew what this power was.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura approached the rooms of Kohaku and entered quietly. She called his name, but got no answer. She entered the room, hoping to find him asleep.

"Kagura," Naraku's voice answered her, "you have been very naughty. You are disloyal and this must be punished."

Naraku held out his hand, and Kagura's heart appeared there. He gave it a tight squeeze, which caused the wind youkai to fall to the floor. He gave her a wicked smile, and let up a little on the tight squeeze.

"I will give you one last chance, Kagura," Naraku hissed. "You will wait outside the boundaries set up around the stronghold of the west for the miko and the Lord to leave, and then you will bring the miko to me. If you fail me again, you will die. If you warn them, you will die. I have your heart here in my hand. Fail me, and I will squeeze it until you die, no matter where you are."

Kagura gave him a look of pure hatred, but bowed to him and told him what e wanted to hear, "Yes, master."

"Go now, Kagura, and do not fail me again," Naraku said, dismissing her.

Kagura got up to leave, when Naraku gave a final warning, "You will be watched at all times. Do not fail."

Kagura walked outside of Naraku's palace and drew her feather from her hair, which became huge and allowed her to fly upon it. She would do as she pleased; she already knew that her life was forfeit. She would rather die without these sins upon her soul. Perhaps she would find peace from Naraku in the afterlife…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kirara flew towards the castle of the west at a steady pace. Her nose, and that of Shippou could tell where the castle was, where they were not sure that Inuyasha could not. He did not have the nose of a full demon. It was the one thing that Kirara and Shippou had over him. They knew that he had given up his pursuit. Sango still had tears leaking from her eyes. She could not believe that one she called friend for so many years could turn on her. She just hoped that Sesshoumaru would welcome them, or at least give them sanctuary for a while until they could make plans about what to do next.

As if reading her thoughts, Shippou went and cuddled next to Sango and said, "Don't cry, Sango. If Sesshoumaru took in Kagome, I am sure he would allow us to stay as well."

What Shippou did not add was that he was not entirely sure what Sesshoumaru would do when he found out what Inuyasha had done. Sesshoumaru did not like the hanyou on a regular day, if he found out that Sesshoumaru had tried to harm Kagome's best friend, and had striked out at a child, then the Lord of the West's wrath would be something of legend. Thank kami Kagome was not there! Shippou was so glad that she had escaped when Inuyasha was gone. Shippou missed Kagome, who he viewed as a surrogate mother, but he knew that she was unhappy, and Shippou wanted her happiness above all else.

The others thought of Shippou as a child because of his size, but he was actually over fifty years old, and he was far more mature than the others gave him credit for. Yes, in youkai eyes, he was a child, but he was mature, and being an orphan had made that maturity happen faster than normal.

Shippou did not trust Kikyou, he knew what she was, and he could smell it. She was dead. She survived by stealing the souls of dead maidens. She even had a part of Kagome's soul. She had betrayed them all more than once. Someone who did that would do it again. He was glad to be getting away from her. He smelled disaster on her. He knew this was a true thing, not just paranoia, she was dangerous, and she could get them all killed. She could ruin all they had.

Sango leaned back against Miroku, and for once, he did not make a grab for her ass. He put his arms around her and held her as she cried. When Inuyasha pushed her, he had grabbed the beads on his hand in threat, but he realized now that he truly could have done it. He could have sucked Inuyasha into the void. Even if it meant they would lose against Naraku. Even if it meant that great calamity would befall all of Japan, he would still have done it. Seeing the hanyou push Sango had been enough to push him to the brink. He would not allow harm to come to her. He loved her. For all his lecherous ways, he loved her. He wanted to marry her, even if he did not get rid of his family's curse, he still wanted her. He realized he would do anything for her, in that moment. He had not known it until then. She was his other half, and he would do anything to protect her.

Kirara was glad to be flying her mistress away from the dog hanyou. She had helped him many times, and while Kirara was grateful, she would not let her mistress be harmed. No amount of saving in the past would make this type of treatment acceptable. She would protect her mistress until death. She would do it out of love. And that made her stronger and faster than any other nekoyoukai ever.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sachiko approached Sesshoumaru as he stood with an unconscious Kagome in his arms, again. Sachiko bowed to his Lord, and brought his news, "My lord, there are humans and youkai approaching our enchantments."

Sesshoumaru was ready to be angry for being bothered by this news when a thought came to him. "When you say humans and youkai, can you give me a better description?"

"Yes, milord. A taiji-ya, a monk, a kitsune, and a fire-cat youkai will be at the enchantments within ten minutes."

Sesshoumaru felt that there was a very good chance that these were Kagome's comrades. He was surprised that the hanyou was not with them. He gave his orders, "Allow them through them through, but close off the enchantment as soon as they are past. Do not allow any saimyoushou to get in, or you will face my wrath."

Sachiko gulped audibly and bowed again to his Lord. He went out to lower the enchantments and allow the party through. It was strange for his lord to allow humans and strange youkai through the strong enchantments, but what Lord Sesshoumaru wanted, Lord Sesshoumaru got.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome back to her room again, and took the time to remove her formal kimono. She would sleep more comfortably in the undergarments. He saw nothing wrong with this act, because it was innocent in nature, although one of his fondest wishes was to do this with Kagome actually being **awake**, but he got her to bed, and he noticed more silver was shooting through her hair, it was like watching a flower bloom. You could not see it if you watched, but if you looked every few minutes, you saw more and more.

"What has happened to you, my love?" he asked, before kissing her softly on the forehead and leaving the room with Chiyou to watch over her.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: How was that one?


	11. Betrayal

A full contingent of human and youkai warriors were waiting for them when they landed outside of the front gates of Sesshoumaru's castle. They were all astounded by the opulence, size, and fortitude of the castle. It looked like it could hold against any type of battle for a very long time. It didn't look like anything could bring these walls down.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou got off of Kirara who promptly shifted size and jumped upon her mistress's shoulder. The soldiers asked them to drop their weapons. Sango held tight to her hiraikotsu and demanded some answers.

"Where is Kagome? Is she hurt? Is she here?"

Sachiko came forward and held his hands up in a universal signal of peace, "Lady Kagome is here and is perfectly fine, you have nothing to fear from us. You are here at the personal invitation of the Lord of the Western Lands, and as his honored guests, will not be harmed."

Sango took a breath, which hurt, and dropped her hiraikotsu. She also dropped her sword. Miroku set down his staff, and all were assured that once they had spoken to their friend, they would be given their weapons back.

Miroku kept his arm around Sango, and Shippou followed as they were led through the myriad of hallways to rooms on the eastern side of the castle. A room was given to Sango and Kirara, a room was also prepared for Miroku and Shippou. The household staff given duties of finding rooms thought that the young kitsune would not want to be alone, and was correct. All of the friends asked about Kagome, and were assured that they would see her at dinner. Formal wear had been placed in their rooms, and they were told when dinner was, and that a member of the staff would be there to escort them to the dining hall.

Miroku looked at Sango, who was still unsteady, and pulled her lightly to him, giving her a kiss. She melted into him, and instead of receiving a slap, felt her hand caress the side of his face. She went into her room to wash up and prepare for dinner. They were all anxious to see Kagome.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyou left Inuyasha after he had fallen asleep, and used the power of the soul collectors to take her to Naraku's palace. She felt the miasma, but it could not harm her, as she was already dead. She stood in the courtyard, and called to him, "Come to me Naraku, if you are man enough!"

Naraku came out of his palace without his baboon pelt and stood before her as he truly was. He was deeply curious as to why she was here. She had not drawn her bow against him, she was waiting patiently for him.

"What would you have of me, miko?"

"I would be your ally, Naraku," she stared at him with cold, emotionless eyes.

"What help could you be?" Naraku asked. "The young miko that traveled with the hanyou left and took her shards of the Shikon no Tama with her. You have nothing to offer me."

"This is not true, as well you know."

"Please, enlighten me, miko."

"You know I can detect shards just as my reincarnation can. I can find those left and give them to you. I cannot let Inuyasha make a wish upon the jewel. I do not wish to be alive again," Kikyou explained.

"How do you know that I will not simply wish for you to be erased from this world, miko?" Naraku hissed.

"You have better things to wish for, Naraku, and you know it. Why waste your wish on me?" Kikyou countered.

"My heart is not here, Kikyou, you cannot seduce me as you did my incarnation," Naraku pointed out. "There is nothing you have that I desire."

Kikyou came up and ran her hand up his face and into his hair. "Now we both know that is not true," she said. "You still desire this body. Will that be enough for you to ally with me?"

Naraku grabbed her face hard with his hand, but that only made her eyes flutter behind her lashes. She enjoyed the pain. She would be the perfect bed partner. "Very well. Stay with me tonight, then return to the hanyou, and help him gather the remaining shards, and bring them to me. Are you sure this is what you want?" He moved his hand to her hair and pulled her harshly to himself, letting her feel the hard length of him against her, letting her feel his hand pulling hard on her hair. He bit at her lip and drew blood. "Are you sure, miko?"

She did the only thing she could do, she was in such a state of ecstacy, she whispered, "Please…"

He gripped her harder, "Please what, miko?"

She gasped. "Please…more."

He chuckled and dragged her into his palace and into his bed chamber.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha was frantic with the thought of having lost Kikyou as well. When he had looked for her for five hours, he perched upon a treetop and hoped she would find him. He fell asleep, and when he woke, he saw her sleeping below the tree, her soul collectors wrapping around their mistress. He jumped down and hugged her to him. He noticed bruises on her body, and smelled blood.

He shook her awake and asked her with tenderness, "What happened, Kikyou? Where were you?"

"I went looking for a shard and was accosted by youkai. There were many, but I survived. I did not, however, manage to get the shard," she lied smoothly.

He took her to a hot spring and lovingly washed her wounds, all the ones he could see, not all the ones she had. She had masked some of the wounds, and the scent of Naraku, but she decided to leave some wounds to garner sympathy from the hanyou, who she really did love. She could just not get him to give her what she needed, what she wanted. She wanted rougher treatment than even he could give her. Her hours with Naraku were some of the best in her entire life. He was so forceful, so rough. That was the sex she had been searching for her entire life. She would betray any oath, anyone, for another taste.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naraku was pleasantly surprised by the miko and her voracious appetite for pain. She truly loved being dominated and was a masochist in every way. No thrust too hard, no bite hard enough. He used his otherworldly strength to hold her down and have his way with her, but she loved it. She turned rape into violent sex both loved. He did not know if he would ever find another like her. He could not kill her as easily as he was planning before. How many like her were there in a lifetime? Also, she could heal nearly any injury because she was not truly alive. Even without his heart, his body craved her. She could give him everything he wanted. Jewel shards, and the perfect bed partner. He got hard thinking of the next time he would be with her…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome woke up, and the light hurt her eyes. Sesshoumaru drew the curtains shut, and asked her if that was better. She agreed that it was. "Why is that, Sesshoumaru? Sunlight never hurt my eyes before?"

"I don't know how, Kagome, but you seem to be taking on attributes of an Inuyoukai without being mated to a taiyoukai. I am as confused as you are."

Kagome thought on this a moment, before a more important memory hit her. "You said you loved me!"

"I do love you," Sesshoumaru replied with a smile.

"You said you wanted me to be your mate!"

"I do want you to be my mate," Sesshoumaru said with an even bigger smile.

Kagome just looked at him. She was not sure she had ever seen him smile before, but it was truly beautiful. She leaned up off of the bed, and looked down to see her hair was nearly all silver now. She held it up, held it up to him like it was blood on her hands, or an injury that he could make better by kissing it.

"Sesshoumaru," she began.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Ask me again, ask me why I left."

"Kagome, why did you leave your comrades and the hanyou?"

"What I told you before was true, but it was not the entire truth. I wasted five years of my life loving Inuyasha but he will never feel the same for me. He uses me as a jewel detector and nothing else. But there is another reason. I have given my heart to someone else. I thought that this person would stomp all over my heart, as Inuyasha did, but I am not sure now."

"Who is it, Kagome? Who is it you love?" Sesshoumaru asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"I love…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Yeah, I know, I am a bitch, but I had to do it. Just wait a little longer, okay?


	12. Love

"I love you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gave her the brightest smile she had ever hoped to see on his face. His eyes were so expressive. He bent down to kiss her. His kiss tasted like moonlight and wind. She suddenly knew what had happened to her, and to him.

"I know what is happening, Sesshoumaru," she said. "Why I am becoming an inu taiyoukai."

"Why, Kagome?" he asked, although he had his own ideas.

"It was when I healed you. I had to blend my miko powers with your own youkai powers of healing. We…merged. We blended together, there is no telling where one begins and the other ends now," she explained. "Have you felt anything strange?"

"I have felt at times that I could actually feel your emotions, not just smell them, and I have felt a connection to you that was more pronounced before. I loved you before, but now…it is like if I am not with you, I will surely die."

"I feel the same, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, raising her arms to him, wanting to feel him embrace her with both arms. He did so gladly.

"I want you as my mate, Kagome, do you know what that means for taiyoukai and miko?" He asked her.

"No, my love, please tell me."

"You will be come a taiyoukai with miko powers, as is already happening. It will become complete. You will live as long as I do, nothing less than death can separate us once the mating is finished. The mark will be like a calling. I will be able to find you no matter where you are, as you will be able to find me. It will even be able to help heal the other. It will increase this sharing of emotions that has started, I believe."

"I want it, Sesshoumaru," Kagome breathed into his mouth, before kissing him passionately, "I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

"Are you sure, Kagome? This cannot be revoked. Once it is done, one of us must die for the mark to fade, and even then, if one dies, the other may die as well."

She drew him into another kiss. "I want it, I want to be with you forever."

He kissed her with an unmatched passion, being aware of his fangs, and hers as well. "This may hurt, darling. Hurt more than it would normally for someone the first time."

She was becoming lost, visions of him naked streaming through her head, when one thing brought her back to reality. "What about children, Sesshoumaru? You _hate_ hanyou!"

"I hate Inuyasha, not all hanyou, and you do not have to worry, and children we may have would be like you, taiyoukai with miko powers," he assured her.

She brought him back down to her lips, and began trying to remove his haori. He stood up, with a twinkle in his eye, and removed his clothes much quicker than she ever could. She looked at him, seeing a nude male body for the first time. The magenta stripes that adorned his wrists were also visible at his waist, and his calves. She looked at his manhood and was not afraid, more curious. Sesshoumaru would never hurt her on purpose. She reached out to touch him, encircling him with her hand, and he threw his head back. She took her hand back, afraid she had hurt him or done something he did not want. He looked down at her with frantic eyes, and told her it was fine, that what she had done felt wonderful, and that he loved her.

She felt powerful. She reached for him again and stroked her hand up him, from base to tip and he shuddered for her. She smirked at him and leaned over and licked just the tip of his erection, and he gave a low growl. She looked up with frightened eyes, but his eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly. She did it again, and he came back to himself. He took her by the shoulders, careful not to hurt her with his claws, and kissed her passionately and pushed her down onto the bed. He used his claws to divest her of all her remaining clothing and sat back for a moment, seeing the glory of her naked before him the first time. This was a night of firsts…things that would never happen again. First kiss, first time seeing her naked, first time making love between them, her first time altogether, first orgasm for her, it should be done slowly and thoroughly.

He looked at her body, and knew that he had finally viewed perfection. She was like a work of art, perfect in every way. Her skin was a porcelain ivory so smooth and beautiful it looked like she would break if he touched her too hard. She was in shape, he could see muscles play under her flawless skin, and she had a body that men and youkai dream about. She was curvy and beautiful. _Beautiful_, that was the word that kept coming to his mind. From her nearly completely silver hair to her eyes that were a strange mixture of blue and gold, to slight markings appearing on her face, she was breathtaking. Her body was perfection, tight, lush breasts, lean waist and flat stomach, curvy hips, and legs that went on forever, he felt like the luckiest being on earth. He got to taste this miko, who fought against him, and used her powers for him, for the first time. He would have her innocence, and he would get to have her always. She would never have another, and neither would he. The thought did not fill him with anything other than a feeling of privilege. He got to have her. She would be his. And he would be hers. It was a heady experience, and not one to be rushed. Sure, he lusted after her, and wanted to take her right this moment, but he knew it was her first time, not only with any man, but also with _him_. He wanted it to be perfect.

He kissed her again on the mouth, and then began raining kisses down her neck and into the bend of her neck and left shoulder. He told her that this was where he would mark her to complete the mating process. She just told him she wanted more, that she didn't care if it hurt, if it made her his forever. He smiled against her skin and continued his decent. He kissed and nipped his way to her left breast, and when he took the tip of it into his mouth, she gave a little gasp; unable to believe the sheer amount of sensation and pleasure something like that could give her. He sucked, licked, and nipped at it, making her writhe, before turning his attention to the right. After he had given her just as much pleasure on that side, he continued to rain kisses further down her body. When he came to just above her opening, she sat up.

"What are you doing?!" she asked him.

"I want you to lie back, darling, and trust me."

When he put it that way, there was nothing for her to do but as he asked.

He smiled again at her innocence and began to kiss along her very upper inner thigh. She sighed. When he abruptly licked the outside of her, she gave a large gasp and bucked slightly against him. He licked up one side and down the other, then focused his attention on the tiny nub at the top of a woman's most intimate parts that would give her the most pleasure. It wasn't long before she was crying out his name and writhing on the sheets. He knew when she was about to climax, he could smell it. He stroked her with the back of one finger, to keep her at the pitch of passion, and positioned himself above her. He waited until he was sure she could see him, and asked her again, "Are you sure?"

"I have never been so sure, Sesshoumaru, make me yours."

He stroked her a few more times, then trust into her all the way until he was fully inside. She climaxed with his thrust, which made things easier, but there was still pain and discomfort, and he saw tears in her eyes, he leaned over and kissed them away.

"I am sorry, Kagome, please forgive this Sesshoumaru."

She smiled up at him, despite the pain and discomfort of having something filling her, but the pain was subsiding, as was the discomfort. He seemed to sense this as well, and began to pull away from her.

She clutched at him. "Please, don't stop! If I did something wrong, I am sorry!"

He smiled at her, and pushed back inside her. It took her awhile, but eventually she found a rhythm with him. She hooked her legs around his waist, and when he found a new position that gave her more pleasure, he was overjoyed to hear a growl from her. He knew they were both going to achieve their release quickly and simultaneously, so he put his arms behind her and brought her up so that she was sitting in his lap, and they were eye to eye. He asked her again, "Are you sure?"

"Please, Sesshoumaru."

When he felt her release, and the beginning of his, he bit into the juncture of neck and left shoulder on her, and while she did cry out in pain, it was partly in pleasure as well. He did not want to hurt her, but he had to make sure that the bite was deep enough that it scarred, and was a message to youkai far and wide that she was his, that she was the Lady of the Western Lands. He put her down, and lay beside her, all while still inside her. Pulling out gave her another shiver of pleasure. They lay together and held each other, enjoying sleeping naked in each other's arms. Sesshoumaru knew that Chiyou would come an hour before dinner to make sure that they could get ready and presentable before dinner, but until then, he drifted off to sleep with the one he loved in his arms, bearing his mark, her hair, eyes, and skin already changing into one of his clan.

No human or youkai could hope to fall asleep under better circumstances.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Better? I wanted to drag the thing with Kagome and Sesshoumaru out a little, but there are still more things to come, don't worry, the story is far from over. Unfortunately the story doesn't end with them mating.


	13. Waking

The approach of Chiyou was heard by both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He looked down at his new mate, and was surprised at the changes in her. He thought her beautiful before, but now, she was absolutely stunning. Her knee length hair was completely silver, not the blue-silver of his own, and not the flat white of Inuyasha's, but a true silver, like his father. She had golden eyes, but they were lighter than his own. She also had blue markings on her cheeks. Three thin lines, like the females of his line. Her ears had even come to points, where before they were the rounded ears of a human. She had nothing on her forehead, but he thought that would change when they formalized their mating in the ritual that passed as a wedding ceremony for taiyoukai. She would get a light blue or magenta crescent moon on her forehead that signified that she was the Lady of the Western Lands.

Kagome had also grown claws and fangs over the past couple of days. She was the epitome of beauty in his eyes. Her body looked stronger, and he was sure she was faster. She would be able to keep up with him now. He would have to help her control her true form, which would probably be a dog, but he wasn't sure about that, since she retained her miko powers, which was shown by the pink markings on her claws.

He thought she was beautiful. He was the luckiest taiyoukai in Japan, what youkai would not want her? But she was his, she bore his mark, she gave him back his arm, and melted the ice around his heart. He could not hide his emotions from her; she had stripped that from him.

She had changed so much for him; he could not begrudge this change he had undergone for her.

They sat together, a sheet covering them, when a dark haired beast ran past Chiyou and jumped onto the bed with them. She was human, but even she could see what had happened. She looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Lady Kagome! What happened to you? You look like Lord Sesshoumaru now!" she asked, with child like enthusiasm.

"I am a taiyoukai now, Rin, I am your Lord's mate," Kagome answered quietly. The shouting of the child hurt her newly sensitive ears.

"Rin," Lord Sesshoumaru said, with an authoritative voice, "Please go guide Miss Sango to the ladies bath house, and Master Miroku and young Shippou to the gentlemen's bath house."

"Okay, my Lord and Lady!" Rin said gleefully.

She went to go out the door, but turned back at the last second, "Lady Kagome, does this mean you will be staying with us forever?"

"Yes, Rin, it does."

Rin rushed over and gave her a huge hug. "Can I call you mother now?"

Kagome blushed. She had never been so honored. "I would love it if you called me mother, Rin."

Rin looked over to Lord Sesshoumaru. "My Lord, does this mean I can call you father as well?" she looked slightly scared of his answer. She had wanted this for so long.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome and saw her pleading eyes, and decided that this was the first thing he could give his new mate. "Yes, Rin, you may call me father, if that is what you wish."

Rin ran in and hugged Kagome again, "Thank you, mother!"

She ran to Sesshoumaru, "Thank you, father!"

"Go do your duty…daughter", Sesshoumaru said, the words feeling strange to his tongue.

When Rin left, Kagome leaned over and gave Sesshoumaru a great hug. "Thank you, my love, my mate. You have made her so happy. I just hope you are as receptive later." She left him with this cryptic statement, and walked away with Chiyou, entering Sesshoumaru's private bathing area.

Sesshoumaru stood there, naked, and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Whatever it was, she was worth it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Miroku could hear Sango's tears from his room, so he walked over to hers and knocked politely. Sango tried to find her normal voice, and asked, "Who is it?"

"Miroku, my dear"

Sango slid the door open, and as soon as Miroku entered, Sango threw herself upon him, sobbing like her tears would never stop. She had been with Inuyasha's group for nearly five years, and had never before been as scared of the hanyou as she was that day. She really thought he would hurt her. Miroku stroked her back and told her in a soft voice that it would be all right, that they were safe, that they had their sanctuary, but Sango did not believe it. She thought that Inuyasha would find them, that he would get the answer out of them, that he would beat it out of her.

"I will never let that happen, Sango," I would rather suck him into the void than let him hurt you, ever again.

"But he may be the key to stopping Naraku!" Sango cried. "We can't harm him…he has Tessuiga, he is too powerful!"

"When I pulled the beads around my hand, and threatened him with it, I knew it was not an idle threat, I would do it, if he ever hurt you," Miroku soothed.

"You can't!"

"I can and I WILL!" Miroku shouted. "I will do _anything_ to protect you. I love you, Sango."

"Please, Miroku, just hold me," she begged. She had been so afraid.

Miroku led her over to the bed set up for Sango and laid her down gently. He lay down next to her, and held her, just as she requested. He did not try anything. He knew she wanted to wait until they were married, or until it looked like there would be no stopping Naraku. If that were the case, she wanted him to take her. Here, in the castle of the west, she felt safe, she felt _hope_, and she just wanted to be held by the one she loved. Sango fell asleep with Miroku cuddled against her, keeping watch over her. Kirara jumped onto the bed and curled up around Sango's head, and soon, Shippou joined them too. He was afraid, and he wanted to be with his friends, what was left of the group that he had been with for nearly five years. He loved them all, not just Kagome, but all of them. He would die for them. He loved them that much. They fell asleep in a pile of warm bodies, what better way to enter the land of dreams?

After an hour or two, they heard Rin knocking on Miroku and Shippou's door, but getting no answer, she went to Sango's room and found them all together. She smiled to herself, and with a kind, quiet voice, told them that it was time to bathe for dinner. She told them the locations of the bathhouses, and stayed to make sure that they all found their way. She was still smiling when she heard Sango's pleased sigh regarding her new fancy kimono and Miroku's appreciation for his clean monk's robes.

They began dressing, and had no need of her services any longer, so she went to her own rooms to begin dressing for dinner, which would surely be an interesting event.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a very fun time bathing together, but had to part when it was time for Chiyou to dress Kagome in her fancy kimono for the night. Sesshoumaru went to his private dressing room to get ready, and could not wait to see his mate in her new outfit.

He went down to the dining hall, arriving shortly before Kagome's comrades, who were surprised to see him with such good manners and being so friendly, but all were waiting for Sachiko to escort Kagome into the dining hall. She bowed before the door, removed her sandals, and walked in. They all turned to see her…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist.


	14. Dinner

Inuyasha traveled with Kikyou, when he could, and tried to follow the scents left behind by Kagome and the rest of his friends, but he could find nothing. Kikyou was not able to locate any jewel shards either. He finally could admit to himself, he needed Kagome. She would be his once more, and this time, if she ever tried to leave, even to her own time, she would feel his wrath. He had to make Kikyou alive, and even if it meant tying Kagome down at night, he would do it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru listened with a small smile as his mate's comrades spoke of her.

"Wow," Shippou said, "No matter where she is, Kagome always takes forever getting ready."

"I am going to have to agree, Shippou," Miroku added sagely, "It is unlike her to keep us waiting like this."

Sango kept to herself, she needed her friend so _badly_, and she didn't care how long it took, as long as she _came_.

Sesshoumaru could feel his mate at the door. He rose from his seat and walked over towards the screen. He opened it just as she was going to. She smiled at him and took his offered arm. She looked out at her group with a smile in her eyes and love in her heart as they glimpsed her for the first time.

"_**Kagome?"**_Shippou shouted, about to run to her. He smelled her scent, hyacinth and springtime, but also could smell moonlight and wind. He saw a mark on her neck, and was unsure. She did not look like _his _Kagome.

The others sat with their mouths open wide. Sango actually slumped in her seat, a dead faint. Miroku caught his dearest love, but continued to look at the taiyoukai that had just entered the room. He could feel the youki she was giving off, but he could also feel spiritual powers. How could the two mix? What was going on?

Kagome knelt onto the floor and opened her arms. "It is me, Shippou."

The young kitsune let all his doubts fly away as he ran to his adoptive mother and ran into her arms. He could smell the sameness, and the changes within her, but her embrace felt the same, albeit stronger. He nuzzled her right shoulder, where the neck and shoulder meet, as a child does to its mother, and knew that she was still her, that she would still be his mother. He began to cry.

"Do not cry, Shippou, I have not changed that much, I still love you like you were my own child."

"_Mother!"_ he exclaimed, crying harder. He raised his tear-filled emerald eyes to her, and asked her a question that was burning in his heart. "Will you still be my mother? Will you leave me now that you are an inu taiyoukai?"

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes were filled with tears.

_So this is what she meant before, after Rin left…she wanted to know if I would be father to the kitsune as well. If it will make my mate happy, I would move the world. _He nodded to her.

She gave him a fierce smile. "Shippou, of course I will still be your mother! If you want, you can stay here with us, always! Is that what you want? To be a family with Sesshoumaru, Rin, and me?"

She began to walk towards Sesshoumaru, bearing Shippou in her arms. He gave the young fox youkai a kind look, and said with all tenderness, "I will be father to you, Shippou, if that is what you wish."

Shippou, held tightly in Kagome's embrace, looked up at the fierce Lord of the West, and could tell that he was sincere. He asked the formidable taiyoukai, "You will be my father?"

"Yes, Shippou, if you wish it so."

Kagome gave Shippou over to Sesshoumaru and he gave the taiyoukai a hug, putting his face to the right as he did for Kagome. He cried again, "Father, Father!"

When Shippou was done crying on Sesshoumaru's lovely haori and hakama, done in an elegant black silk, she took him back and cuddled him to her body. He was so exhausted; he fell asleep in her arms. She was dressed in a multi-layered kimono marking royalty, with the outer kimono being a light blue to match her markings, with silver cherry blossoms in hexagons to signify her relation to the house of the Western Lord. She sat down on Sesshoumaru's right, careful to not mess her kimono, and looked lovingly at her mate.

Miroku regained his ability to speak then, "Kagome, what has happened to you?"

Kagome smiled at him, flashing fang, "When I left your group, I headed for Sesshoumaru. I was accosted by a low level youkai, and was just about to dispatch it when Sesshoumaru came and killed it for me. I told him I had a gift for him, but he had to trust me and lie still. When he did, I used my miko powers to give him back his arm."

Sango was coming to, and she, Miroku, and Shippou all glanced at the Lord of the West, seeing for the first time that he was whole again. They were impressed.

Miroku tried to keep the topic on the important parts, "Why did you leave us for _Sesshoumaru_, Kagome? No offense, my Lord, but you have been known to kill humans for looking at you the wrong way!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "No offense taken, monk. She came to me and told me she had brought a gift and a request. The return of my arm was her gift. It exhausted her, and she was unconscious for two full days."

All of her friends gasped. Sango continued the questioning. "Kagome, I knew you loved Sesshoumaru, but how could you tell he loved you in return?"

"I did not know. When I woke, Sesshoumaru thanked me for my arm, and asked me what my request of him was. I told him that I did not want to stay with Inuyasha, that I had devoted five years to him, to loving him, but knew that he did not love me and only kept me around as a shard detector, and that I had to leave. He knew this was a partial truth, and I begged him not to ask again until I was ready."

Sesshoumaru continued the tale. "Before Kagome really entered a deep state of renewing sleep, I was brushing aside her hair, and she muttered in her sleep that she loved me, begged me not to send her away to one who did not love her."

Kagome gasped at this, she had not known!

"I knew her secret, but pretended I did not. I flew her back here, to my castle, and when she woke, and came down to dinner the first night, I noticed the changes in her, the lightening of her hair, the lightening of her eyes, the fangs beginning to elongate in her mouth," he continued, giving his mate a loving glance. "At first, I was unable to understand the changes. She should only have changed if we had mated, which we had not at the time. We figured out that when she healed me, she blended her healing miko powers with my own youkai powers, and that was bringing the changes to her."

Sango asked, "But you are full taiyoukai now, and I see the mark on your neck, so you did mate. How did you discover his love for you?"

Kagome smiled. "We were at dinner, just like this, when he told me, out of the blue, that he loved me, and that he wanted me to be his mate. I started to choke, and couldn't breathe, so he helped me, and then I passed out in his arms, again. When I awoke, I remembered his words, and asked if he was sincere, and he told me he was. He explained about taiyoukai mating, and we did only today, or was it yesterday?" She looked at Sesshoumaru for confirmation.

"Today, my love."

"My change had already begun, so when we awoke from sleeping…after, I was as you see me now." Kagome took a deep breath. "You guys still like me, right? I mean, you don't want to kill me, do you?"

Miroku and Sango left their chairs to tackle their friend. "Of course we still love you!" Sango said, with tears in her eyes, "You are still _you_. Nothing will change that, no matter what you are on the outside." Miroku was more reserved, "We still care for you Kagome, and nothing will change that."

Shippou just curled in his mother's lap, laughing and smiling. Now she would be with him forever. He just wished he could be what the rest of his family was, Inuyoukai. He liked being kitsune, but the rest of his family was gone, and now he had a new one. He thought that other than what he had found today, with a new mother, father, and sister, in Rin, that being inu would be his fondest wish.

Sango returned to her seat and looked at both the taiyoukai. She took a deep breath. "We have something to tell you as well, why Inuyasha is not here, and you won't like hearing it, and I won't like telling it."

"Well, with an opening like that, how can we not be excited?" Kagome said.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Inuyasha will get what's coming to him. Promise!


	15. Tales

From Chapter 14…

Sango returned to her seat and looked at both the taiyoukai. She took a deep breath. "We have something to tell you as well, why Inuyasha is not here, and you won't like hearing it, and I won't like telling it."

"Well, with an opening like that, how can we not be excited?" Kagome said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sango began the story. "Inuyasha first thought that you had returned to your home beyond the well. I let him think this. He was satisfied for a few days, he had Kikyou, he had other things on his mind. It was only later when he began questioning us and searching for you in earnest. We returned to Kaede's village and Kaede said that you had not come through that way. Inuyasha turned to me and he started," tears began to form in Sango's eyes again. Miroku told the rest.

"Inuyasha tried to get Sango to tell where you had gone. Sango said that you had fallen in love with another, that you were leaving him, that all with eyes could see that you did not love him any longer." He took a deep breath, "When Sango still would not betray your trust, Inuyasha grabbed her, dug into her shoulders with his claws, and shook her. When Shippou pleaded with Inuyasha to stop, Inuyasha hit him. Kirara took on her larger form to protect Sango from Inuyasha. We all jumped onto Kirara and made our escape. We knew that Inuyasha could only jump so far, and once Sango told us of your flight and your love for Sesshoumaru, we headed here, guided by the noses of Kirara and Shippou."

Telling the tale seemed to take the happy spirit from the group. Shippou clung to Kagome with tears in his eyes again, tears of sorrow this time, and Miroku held Sango as she sobbed.

"Did that filthy hanyou harm you, taiji-ya?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A little, but it is mainly bruises, maybe a cracked rib or two, along with the marks of his claws…" Miroku explained, Sango could not stop crying.

Kagome got up from her place at Sesshoumaru's right and hugged her friend. "I will not let him harm you again. I don't care what happens, what the outcome may be, he will never lay a finger on you again, this I swear."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku said, "Inuyasha might eventually come here, when he cannot find other leads as to the whereabouts of Kagome and the rest of us.

"You are guests in my manner, you will not be harmed, especially by that lowly hanyou. He is finally showing his true colors. Filthy beast."

Not long ago, Kagome would have been angered to hear anyone talking about Inuyasha that way, but now, she could only agree. "What do you think he will try to do when he sees me like this, Sesshoumaru? Do you think he will try to stand against the both of us?"

"I am not sure, my mate, but I have a feeling we will find out eventually."

Kagome thought of her stronger miko powers. Kagome could turn Inuyasha human, without the aid of the completed Shikon no Tama. That would neutralize the threat of him. What could a mere human do to their group? Nothing. He would not be able to wield Tessiaga, he would not be able to do anything without his demonic strength. Kagome did not want to kill Inuyasha, but she wanted to make him pay for his crimes. No one hurt her friends. It was not allowed. She tried to keep her anger in check, but her eyes started to get red, and her claws started glowing pink.

Sesshoumaru was behind her in a flash. He nuzzled her hair and said, "Be calm, mate, control the beast within you, and return to the ones who love you."

Kagome's eyes returned to their light golden color, and her claws stopped glowing. She knew now how tempting her beast could be, how easy it was to give in to anger, to let rage take her away, and what the price would be. She would not unleash this upon her friends. She would reserve this for her enemies. The question was, would Inuyasha see this part of her? Was her anger at him for hurting Sango and Shippou going to override her control?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura floated over the enchantment that covered the castle of the west, and could feel major demonic and miko auras, so she knew that the young miko was there, but she could find no weak spot in the enchantment. No place for her to be able to breech. The damned saimyoushou followed her every move, and she grew very tired of them as well. She was doing her best. Sooner or later, someone would go in or out. Such a small entrance was make for the group that was traveling with the hanyou, even the saimyoushou could not get through. How did they expect her to?

Kagura fantasized about a normal youkai life. Flying on the winds, letting them carry her where they would. She was the wind itself, she belonged in the sky. She would not harm humans or youkai, she just wanted a normal life. She had done enough harm for Naraku, and later Kaguya, she did not want that life anymore. She wanted to find a mate, one who loved her. She wanted to feel her heart beating inside her chest again, to know that her life was her own. Kagura knew she would die at the hands of Naraku, but she could still wish. If she had the Shikon no Tama, she would wish for all the destruction she had caused to disappear, and for her to be free; free to live a normal life.

In a way, Kagura was much like Kikyou once was. Kikyou wanted a normal life, but she could not have it because of the Shikon jewel. It was only in death that Kikyou found the existence she wanted. Kagura wanted freedom too, and a normal youkai life, but she was denied. Both were denied their chances at a normal life by the same man, Onigumo, now the hanyou Naraku. Kagura would free them both. She would also free Kohaku. He was manipulated into killing all of his friends and family, and it was only through personal strength that his sister survived. Kagura did not know if Kohaku would survive if his shard were removed, but if Kagura had the jewel, she would wish Kohaku free too. She knew she could not do so for Hakudoshi, or Naraku's newest incarnation, they both loved violence. She was not sure about Kanna – the girl was literally soulless. If Kanna were given a soul, would she be like normal girls? Kagura spent her time waiting for action beyond the enchantment to wonder on all of these things, and to think of ways of helping the fighters against Naraku.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Harder, Inuyasha! Please, harder!" Kikyou growled, Inuyasha above her again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kikyou," he grunted.

"I can heal anything, I am not alive."

He fucked her as hard as he could, but still it was not enough, she was always trying to get him to do more…pull her hair tightly, bite her, hurt her. Inuyasha did not understand her anymore.

He released inside her body, even though he knew she did not find her own. She got up and brushed the grass off of her clothes.

"What is going on with you, Kikyou?" he asked, "You once enjoyed making love with me, now all you want is brutality and harm."

"I don't know, Inuyasha," she lied. "Maybe it is because I cannot feel as much anymore because I am dead. You must be forceful, or I will not feel it."

He looked at her with uncomprehending eyes. They went to a nearby brook to wash up, and then she told him she must go with her soul collectors for a while, but she should be back within a day. He just nodded and let her go.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyou arrived at Naraku's palace and followed his aura to where he was. He took one look at her and hit her hard across the face, leaving blood trailing down one side of her lip. He came to her in a flash and kissed her, the blood exciting them both. She reached her hand down to his already hard erection and squeezed. He undid his pants and stood before her with the tip of him jutting forward. He grabbed her hair hard enough to draw a sound from her throat and brought her to her knees, brought her to the level where her lips were inches from his manhood.

"Tell me, miko."

"Please…"

She didn't say anything more, because he shoved himself into her still bleeding mouth forcefully.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Okay, who knew Kikyou would be a pain slut? Not me. That is just how she is coming out on the screen. What will happen next?


	16. Enchantment

Inuyasha waited three days for Kikyou to return, but when she did not, he started looking for his travel mates again. He could not believe their reaction! Just because he wanted to know where Kagome was! He should be allowed to know. He protected that bitch from the moment he got the Tessuiga, that should give him certain privileges, like knowing where she was! Sango said she had fallen in love with someone else, but that _had _to be a lie. Kagome loved _him._ Kagome had loved him nearly the entire time she had been traveling between the two times. He knew this, but it still did not stop him from going after Kikyou again and again. Yeah, he knew it hurt her, but he _loved_ Kikyou. Kagome was like a pale imitation. For some strange reason, all of the others had some kind of loyalty towards Kagome that they did not have towards him. Inuyasha growled. It was probably because he was a hanyou, everyone hated hanyou.

Inuyasha flew through the treetops towards the last person on Earth he wanted to see, his older half-brother. Sesshoumaru had eyes and ears all over the land. Maybe he would know where Kagome had gone. He figured he would be there within a few hours…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why must you leave?" Naraku hissed at Kikyou. He was still as enraptured by her prowess in bed as he was the first time he had taken her; she had given him three jewel shards as well.

"I am sure that Inuyasha is already suspicious," she answered, trying to set her broken nose. There was nothing to do about most of the injuries to her body; she would have to cover them and Naraku's scent with her miko powers.

Naraku had sustained damage himself. When she had first purified him, just a bit, it had been an accident, but he found pain and blood a fine spice to sex, and he had plenty of bruises, gashes, and burn marks all over his body to prove it. If he had his way, the undead miko would never leave his bedroom. She would be his dark goddess, using her powers to purify usurpers, and using her body to please him.

Kikyou leaned into Naraku, bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and disappeared.

He stood there and chuckled. Even Kanna was afraid of that evil sound.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sachiko rushed into the chambers of the Lord and Lady of the castle. He bowed and requested immediate conversation with the royals.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru dressed in record time and went to see Sachiko in the formal sitting room.

Sachiko bowed again to his Lord and Lady. It was Kagome who spoke first.

"Spare us the pleasantries, Sachiko, tell us what news you have."

"Lord Sesshoumaru's hanyou half-brother is nearing our enchantments. I do not know if they will hold against him, since some are tied to the Lord's blood. What would you have us do?"

Sesshoumaru took command, "Have the finest of our warriors available within twenty minutes. My Lady and I will be leading the way. Alert the taiji-ya, monk, and kitsune as well. They will bring the fire cat."

Sachiko bowed and left the room.

"What do you think, mate?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. She actually knew his half-brother better than he did.

"It depends on his attitude and actions. If he is contrite, I may just turn him into a human to neutralize his threat. If not, he will most likely die," she said, baring a fang.

He didn't think he could love her any more than he did already, but he was wrong. That protective, ruthless gleam in her eye made him fall even more into the abyss; but he was a willing victim.

"Lead the way, mate." She said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at the warriors lined up in front of him. They all wore armor and weaponry, besides being fully trained and deadly youkai. He brought his new mate to his side, clad in armor and a white and red kimono just like his. He decided to give them some encouragement, something to fight for.

"We are the defenders of the West!" he was met with hurrahs! "Our region is strong, and our leaders fight on the front, not from behind, like the cowards to the east and south!" Hurrah! "We will take down this threat with any means necessary. You will be able to tell your descendants of the day when you defended your Lady!" Hurrah! "We have another battle coming, we all know it. The evil of the hanyou Naraku is spreading over all of the lands, and we will face it together, but first, this threat must be taken care of!" Hurrah! "We must show everyone that we are not only powerful, we are willing to do whatever it takes to keep our lands and subjects safe and secure, even if it means bringing down one that has been an ally to your Lady in the past."

Sesshoumaru gave a great war cry, followed by Kagome. The two leading taiyoukai took off ahead of the rest, followed by a fire-cat bearing a taiji-ya, monk, and kitsune, and the rest of the West's finest behind them. They all knew, the leaders of the west ruled from the front, in battle. Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies, do not stay safely behind their troops like the weaklings in the East and South. The West was the strongest portion of Japan, and Lords and Ladies like Sesshoumaru and Kagome were the reason why…they never asked of their warriors what they themselves would not do. They charged into battle, when a clarion call was heard. "The hanyou has breeched the enchantments! The hanyou has breeched the enchantments!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura saw Inuyasha approach the enchantments but they opened for him, and him alone, it was like they were not even there for him. She could do nothing. She could not be blamed for this one. The enchantments must be tied to the blood of the Western Lord…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A saimyoushou flew home to it's master as fast as it could. It understood about the enchantments being tied to the blood of Lord. It thought this information might come in handy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyou had been gone for two hours when Naraku heard the report from his saimyoushou. He had never been in such a rage. He knew Kikyou had come to him directly after bedding the hanyou, and was sure that somewhere on her body, his blood remained. Naraku grew to a furious state that made Kanna run and hide. Hakudoshi stood to the side with a smile on his face. Naraku used his tentacles and killed his newest incarnation. He would have liked to kill Kagura instead, but she was still doing her job, she had not failed him…yet.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha ran the five miles towards the castle of the west as easily as he ran anything else. He was about a mile away when he was accosted by a battalion of troops, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara, along with his brother. Standing next to his brother was a female taiyoukai he had never seen before. She was so familiar, but he was sure he had not met her. _Maybe a cousin?_ That was all that came to him. It was not until Sesshoumaru came ahead of all the others waiting behind him with the female that he got a good look at her. She was dressed like Sesshoumaru, but no, it wasn't possible. Was it?

"K-K-Kagome?"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Yeah, Naraku was hoping for a bit of a blue dress thing, right? For those of you that are teenagers and don't know what I am talking about…you are too young to be reading a story rated M!!


	17. Choice

From Chapter 16:

"K-K-Kagome?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru went to stand in front of his mate, but she was having none of it. She took a step forward and faced off against her former friend.

"Yes, Inuyasha, it is me," Kagome said, reaching for Sesshoumaru's left hand, bringing it to Inuyasha's attention.

"How did you get your arm back, you bastard!?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"That is none of your business, hanyou," He said with all the authority that being Lord of the West gave him. "Now leave now, and never seek out any of us again, or you will face our wrath."

"She is mine!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She bears my mark, hanyou, she is not now, nor has she ever been, yours."

Inuyasha looked in disbelief at the mark upon Kagome's neck. He was dumbfounded. He thought her beautiful before, because she vaguely resembled Kikyou, but now as a taiyoukai, she was gorgeous. She was an Inuyoukai. He could feel her youki, but something else, as well. He felt her miko powers. She was both, somehow, she was both.

"She is my shard detector. I need her with me to make my wish, to make Kikyou live again." Inuyasha snapped at his half-brother.

"I will give you one more warning, hanyou," Sesshoumaru growled, "Do not speak of my mate in that way again. She offered to let you live, but I think she was wrong. She said that your attitude would decide how this went, and I think that we both know what must be done now."

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome, who gave him a small nod. She was saddened by this, but there was no other way, he would pursue all of them until he got what he wanted. He would not care about the mating mark upon her neck, or that he might hurt, either accidentally or intentionally, his friends. He was blind. His single-mindedness had made him blind towards everything but his goal.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome advanced on him together, two halves of the same whole. They grabbed him at the same time, before he had a chance to grab the Tessuiga. The poison from Sesshoumaru's claws was green, while Kagome's looked yellow. She had miko powers that showed in her claws, after all, and she was not a mirror image of her mate in _every_ way. Inuyasha dug his claws into his own palms and flung his blades of blood directly at Sango and Miroku. Kagome saw the attack and ran to stand in front of it, taking it all unto her own body.

While Kagome was running to save her friends from the deadly red blades, Inuyasha grabbed the Tessuiga and swung it at Sesshoumaru, but it would not change size. He looked up, and saw that the new moon was coming. He would be human. He could not believe his bad luck. Sesshoumaru knocked the rusty blade aside and raised his younger half-brother up by the neck higher, and snarled into his face, his facial stripes becoming jagged, his fangs elongating, and his eyes turning red. "You tried to hurt the helpless, but now you are the helpless one, hanyou."

Kagome rushed over and took Inuyasha's hands and twisted them behind his back. She growled at him, "For trying to hurt them, I should kill you, but I will give you this choice. This is your last chance. Do you want me to try to turn you into a human, or do you want to die?"

Inuyasha thought about all the nights of the new moon when he felt so helpless. He thought of Kikyou becoming human again, and how he would be unable to protect her from all the youkai that would try to get revenge on her for the deaths she had dealt as keeper of the Shikon no Tama. He thought of the life he would have, knowing that most areas of humans knew that he had once been hanyou, and knowing that they would resent him for it. He made his choice.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to think it through. He spit in her face and said, "I don't ever want your filthy claws on me again, and you whore!"

This shocked Kagome, but Sesshoumaru knew just what to do, he dug his claws into his half-brother's neck and released his deadly poison. Inuyasha was dead before he hit the ground. His body began to dissolve immediately.

The troops were not needed; Kagome and Sesshoumaru were able to deal with the hanyou. Sango was crying again, and tears of anger and frustration were gathering in Kagome's eyes. Sesshoumaru hugged his mate to him, and flew them back to the castle, where they removed their battle armor and kimono and hakama, and he held her while she cried. He knew that she loved him, that she did not love the hanyou, but he had still been her friend, and both his words, and his death would take their toll on her. He petted her hair, running his claws lightly through it until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Sesshoumaru's last thought before sleep, after he heard everyone return safely inside the castle walls, was _I am sorry father, I broke my promise to you, to not kill Inuyasha. We gave him a chance, but he would not take it._

Sachiko, the head of security for Sesshoumaru's army and household found the Tessuiga and asked the monk to take it and place it in the study of their Lord. It would have to be dealt with in the morning. Would Sesshoumaru be able to wield it now that Inuyasha was dead? Would he be able to wield it now that he had something to protect?

Before lying Kagome down to sleep, he had bandaged her wounds, which he knew would be gone by the next day, but he still could not stifle a growl when he saw them, every place that was not covered in armor. Her armor was singed, but nothing a good cleaning wouldn't take care of. She had protected her friends. She could sleep well in that knowledge, it was the rest that gave her nightmares.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The saimyoushou waited outside the enchantments and felt some of what had happened. Someone killed a hanyou. There were not many associated with the Western Lands. They hurried to give their dark lord this news.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and hits, guys! I can't believe this story is popular! Low self-esteem, I guess. Sorry Inuyasha had to die, but it was his choice.


	18. Heirloom

The next morning, Sesshoumaru woke before Kagome, who had not slept well. He walked into the study to find the Tessuiga waiting for him. He held his breath as he reached for the blade. The enchantment his father had placed on the sword did not burn him; the blade did not reject him. He took it from it's sheath, and it became the massive, powerful blade that protects. He was dumbfounded. He wondered if this was because Inuyasha was dead, or if it was because he had something to protect now.

He finally understood the last words his father had spoken to him before his death. Having someone to protect made you stronger. It took precedence over everything else. He had to protect Kagome. He had to protect their young adopted children. He had to protect everyone that called him their liege Lord. It took a couple hundred years, but he understood now.

He thought about the Tessuiga long and hard, and decided that he would see if the blade would call Kagome it's master. She was both taiyoukai and miko. He had Tenseiga, and he had Toukijin, he also had his energy whip. Until she learned how to control her powers, Tessuiga might be better off in her hands. It was a huge sacrifice, but one he was willing to make for his mate.

Kagome walked into the study to find Sesshoumaru with the Tessuiga, and was astonished that the blade knew him now. He put it back in it's sheath and gave it to her. She was afraid to touch it, but she took it from his hands afraid of being burned. It pulsed in her hands, but did not burn them. Sesshoumaru's voice scared her so much she gave a yelp.

"Try it out, Kagome," he said softly, "See if it will change for you."

Kagome drew the blade from the sheath, and it transformed for her, but the difference was, it was pink. She looked at it with awe. She didn't know why the blade would accept her, but she was happy, nonetheless.

"Let us go outside and see if you can wield it."

Kagome sheathed the blade and held onto Sesshoumaru as he flew her into a meadow that was still within the enchantments covering his lands. They set down, and he asked her to draw it again. She did so, and it became pink once more.

"Try to conjure a Wind Scar."

Kagome knew of the _technique _that Inuyasha used, but having never attempted it, she could not do it. She tried again, tried to focus her thoughts on how youki energy flowed and how there was a convergence of wind, and saw it in her head. She drew up the blade, spinning it for momentum, and cried out, "Wind Scar!"

Pink slashes emitted from the blade, destroying everything in the area. It seemed even the Wind Scar was more powerful in her hands.

"Now, Kagome, try the Backlash Wave."

"But there is nothing to Backlash!" she called out to her mate, who was now a hundred feet in front of her.

"I will release the Dragon Strike from Toukijin," he explained. "If you cannot use the Backlash Wave, I will call it back before it hits you."

"What if I do unleash it, and it hits YOU?" she called.

"Do you think me so weak as to fall for my own attack?" he countered, his old arrogance rearing its ugly head.

"Fine, give it to me, mate," she said with a wink.

Sesshoumaru drew the Toukijin and called out, "Dragon Strike!"

Kagome saw the attack, and copied the move she had seen Inuyasha do a hundred times. She thought of what she wanted, and it happened, "Backlash Wave!" Just as she wanted, Sesshoumaru's attack was sent back to him a hundred fold. The difference was, this attack also turned pink. Sesshoumaru was at her side before the Backlash Wave could strike where he had been, but he had felt it's power. Not only would it harm a youkai, it would purify as well.

"Well," he said with a laugh, "I think you have that down. All we will need now is to find a barrier for you to break, and something to use the Adamantium Barrage on, and then we will be good. Did anything happen when you picked up the sword?"

"Yes, it pulsed in my hand."

"Well," Sesshoumaru said, without a hint of remorse, "The sword was obviously meant to be wielded by you. I think that any youkai that is hit by any of your strikes will find it hit by both the damage of the sword, and your purifying powers as well. Why else do you think everything was pink?"

Kagome put the sword back in it's sheath, and tied it to her hakama. She went over to her mate and gave him a long lingering kiss. She knew how much it must hurt him to give away the Tessuiga, even to her, and he did it with grace and dignity. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru, my dearest mate."

He looked down at her, love filling his amber eyes. He kissed her again. "You are most welcome."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Yeah, I know it is short, but it says all it needs to say about the sword, I think. Reviews are really appreciated, and I answer them all (I think).


	19. Midoriko

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru as he napped lightly in the morning after their work with the Tessuiga. She could still not believe he had given it to her. Other than becoming his mate, and her secret, it was one of the most precious things or moments in her life. She had so many good memories now, good ones to take the place of the bad. Even the death of Inuyasha could not cause her tears when her mate was _here_ when she loved him so much, and had another gift to give him, when they was ready.

She walked from the room and went into the study to be alone. She began to concentrate and meditate, something she had gotten very good at, even before her flight from Inuyasha's camp. When she had emptied her mind, she felt another being inside of her. This conversation was all in her mind, and yet she was not talking to herself.

_Midoriko-sama._

_Kagome, dear, I am so glad to hear from you again. _

_I am sure you can sense changes in me –_

_Do not worry, young miko. I knew you would be mated to the Western Lord. The very Earth cries in joy for you and your new mate. They know that Naraku will be destroyed by the power of the two of you and your friends._

_But Midoriko-sama, there is a reason I have tried to contact you today…_

_Yes, I know, Kagome. You are expecting a pup. Inu's can always tell, almost instantaneously. You want to hide this from your mate for a while. You think it will trouble him, and make him try to hide you away from the battle, which you know is coming._

_Yes, Midoriko-sama, that is part of the problem. _

_I will give you a talisman to hide this from him. When you awake it will be around your neck, but he will be able to see, touch, or sense it not._

_Thank you, Midoriko-sama, but there is more…_

_You wonder at the children. You know how much it will hurt your mate to watch young Rin age and die, as humans must do. You have the power within yourself to turn her into a taiyoukai just as you are now, and the kitsune as well, for he wishes it. Be sure to make sure that both children want it, as well as your mate. Do not do this as a surprise, for he might take that ill._

_You know me so well, Midoriko-sama. How is that?_

_I was once as you were, in love with a taiyoukai, but I had a duty to perform, and could not follow my heart as you did. I had an obligation. I had to make sure that the souls of youkai, as well as myself, were sealed away. It was the only way. I am so sorry that this calamity has befallen the Earth again, but if you were never drawn into the well, you would have never met your mate, is that not true?_

_I am so sorry for you, Midoriko-sama. I wish you could have had happiness with your love. And you are right; I would never have met Sesshoumaru, or any of the rest of my friends, if it were not for being dragged into the well._

_You are still troubled, young Kagome. You are troubled by the death of your friend, Inuyasha. _

_Yes, Midoriko-sama. He was my friend, no matter if I loved him or not. We were friends. _

_He let his demonic side rule him too much, he cared for the dead, clay miko, who has been stealing souls to keep herself here, too much, he would see reason not. He would never have come back from the brink. _

_It still saddens me._

_Yes, I am sure it will for some time, but rejoice in the fact that he has finally met his father, and that his sins were out of love, for the most part, and his time in the levels of hell was short in comparison to others. There is greater treachery about, treachery you must guard against._

_Naraku._

_He is a blight on the Earth, but there is another. Another that holds a part of you._

_Midoriko-sama, you are not speaking of Kikyou, are you?_

_Yes, child. She has been collecting shards for Naraku. You must begin your search again in earnest. You must not let them get all the shards. You may stay at your palace for another two days, but then you must resume your search, with your new champion at your side. There is more, if you will listen…_

_Of course, Midoriko-sama._

_There is one who you thought was your enemy. She has paid for her sins, and only wants a normal life. She flies on the wind. You can heal her, Kagome. You can set her free. She wishes it so. She can help you, if you will just help her. Taking her from her master will be a strike against him, and a good deed done by you, to show appreciation for the happiness you have found._

_You mean Kagura, don't you?_

_Yes, the wind youkai. Free her. Give her what he stole from her. She will help you find what you are looking for. What is so great in you and others in your party, but is not within her body._

_Her heart, right? Is that what was stolen from her, Midoriko-sama?_

_Yes, Kagome, her heart. Naraku holds it, and threatens to crush it unless she does his will. She has already decided she would rather live a short good life than a long evil one. Give her a gift, a long good life. Give it to her, and she will be able to help you get what you want for the taiji-ya._

_Kohaku._

_Yes, the brother. With your powers, he will be able to live without the shard in his shoulder. You may also be able to help one other of Naraku's incarnations. The saddest of all, a child born without a soul._

_Kanna._

_Yes, she does not know what she does is evil, because she has no soul. Help her if you can, Kagome. You will have a long life, many children, and success if you help all that you can. The young boy, you cannot save. He does not wish it, and he loves violence._

_You mean Hakudoshi, right?_

_Yes, child. He cannot be saved, but the others, save them if you have the chance. The wind youkai is just outside of your enchantments. Let her in, but none of the saimyoushou, which you can do, because you are Lady of the Western Lands now, and give her what she desires. She will help you find what it is you need to win the battle against the plague of this land._

_Naraku, his heart!_

_Yes. _

_Can I ever see my family again, now that I am like this? Can my children go?_

_Of course, all of you are related, and your miko powers will pull them through with you. _

_Thank you, Midoriko-sama._

_I have to go, Kagome, do you have one last question for me?_

_Yes, Midoriko-sama. Will we win? Will we all survive the final battle against Naraku and his minions? _

That has been hidden from me, Kagome, but you will stand. You will be true. Have faith in your friends and your mate.

Midoriko's voice began to fade as she made her last comments, but Kagome heard them. She came out of her trance to see Sesshoumaru kneeling in front of her.

"Kagome," he asked, with worry in his eyes, "What was going on? What were you doing?"

Kagome smiled at her beloved, and wrapped her arms around him. She noticed it was full dark outside. "I was only meditating for an hour, why is it so dark?"

"Kagome, you were like that for nearly ten hours!"

Kagome took a gulp, and said the first things that came to her mind. "Oh kami, I am starving and I need to pee!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Cool, eh? This one was for all the Kagura/Kanna fans out there. You know who you are.


	20. Family

After Kagome had taken care of her full bladder and had eaten in her room, Sesshoumaru stood by her side, ready for a full explanation for the trance his mate had gone into. He did not have to wait long.

"Sesshoumaru, please do not be angry at me." She said, eyes downcast.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. He was not angry with her, just worried. "Mate, I am not angry at you! I was worried."

"I was meditating, and ended up speaking to the spirit of Midoriko-sama."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, he did not know this was possible, even for the most powerful of miko. "What did you speak with her about, Kagome?"

Kagome looked away, and answered as truthfully as she could. "There were many things to discuss, but many had to do with Naraku and his minions, as well as Rin and Shippou."

"Naraku…wait, did you say Rin and Shippou?" He asked, mouth agape.

"We discussed the children, because she knew how much it would hurt both of us to watch Rin age and die, as humans must. She told me that I had the power to change Rin into an Inuyoukai as we are. She also said that I could change the type of youkai Shippou was, if he wanted, so he could truly be ours."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate with unshed tears in his eyes, which of course, she smelled. Rin's death was something he knew would happen, but he did not want it, he would have given his other arm to make it not happen, and now here was his mate, this tiny little thing, telling him that it did not need to happen. She was his savior in every way. His heart was overfilled with joy. He rushed over to her, grabbed her, and spun her about the room. He buried his nose in her hair, luxuriating in her scent of hyacinth and springtime, but also of moonlight and wind. He set her down, and looked deep into her light gold eyes.

"Are you sure you are able? Is this going to put you out for another two days, or more?"

"I am not sure, Sesshoumaru, I just know that I have the power within me to do it," she said with tears in her eyes, tears of joy for the gladness of her mate. "We must ask both children if this is what they want. Doing them together might help me conserve strength."

Without warning, he grabbed her and picked her up as a bridegroom would pick up his bride, and rushed down to Rin's room. The little girl was playing with the little doll someone had made for her when she saw her mother and father enter the room at a run. She was scared until she saw the looks of joy on their faces.

"Father, Mother," she started, a huge smile on her face, "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru sat next to her. "We need to speak with you Rin, about something very important."

Rin started to become afraid again, but nodded her head gravely.

"Rin, do you want to become as your mother and I are? Do you wish to be an Inuyoukai?"

Rin smiled so wide, it seemed like her face would be split in half. She ran into her father's arms and gave him a huge hug. "I can become a youkai!? Does this mean I can stay with you forever? That I won't have to die?"

Kagome set next to the girl and her mate. Rin snuggled between the two of them. "You will die someday, Rin, but it will be many, many years from now, not the short time, like a human. You would age slower, and you would look as we do."

"Can I? Really? Please, I want to so bad!"

Kagome smiled at her and ran her claws through the young girl's hair. "I can give this gift to you, Rin, as your mother."

Rin now jumped into Kagome's lap and gave her a big kiss and said, "Please! Please! Can we do it now?"

"We will ask your brother, Shippou if he wishes to be an inuyoukai instead of a kitsune, and if you both agree, I will do it to you together, which will help me conserve energy, okay?" Kagome soothed, still running her claws through Rin's hair.

"Okay, mother!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome pried Rin from them and walked to Shippou and Miroku's room. Miroku was missing again, but Shippou was there. Kagome said quietly, "Shippou, your mother and father would like to speak with you, if that is alright."

Shippou was still not accustomed to having a family again, and almost did not remember that Sesshoumaru was his father now, until he saw the two taiyoukai enter the room hand in hand. He ran to them and jumped into Kagome's arm. "What is it, mother?"

"Shippou, I have been speaking with Rin, and she wishes to be made into an Inuyoukai like Sesshoumaru and me, and we were wondering if this was what you wanted as well." Kagome approached the subject with care; Shippou had loved his real father, and may not want to be something other than a kitsune.

"Please, mother, father, I have wanted this ever since you told me at dinner that you would be my new family." Shippou said with tears in his eyes. "My real parents are dead, as is the rest of my family, and I want to start again, with you."

Kagome released Sesshoumaru's hand and embraced the kitsune child with both of her arms, while Sesshoumaru ran his claws through the child's hair.

Sesshoumaru could not believe the level of love that his mate inspired in all; she had even melted the ice in his heart. He would not question it, though. He had her as his mate, and soon he would have children that were Inuyoukai as well. He was truly blessed.

"When can we do it, mother?"

Kagome laughed. "You know, your sister asked the same question. Why not right now? I will change the two of you at the same time, to save strength. Is that alright with you, Shippou?"

"Yes, please!"

They laughed again and began to walk towards Rin's rooms. Rin had changed into her thin sleeping yukata, and was lying peacefully on her bed, waiting for her parents to come and to change her into what they were.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at Rin's preparations. Kagome lay Shippou next to Rin and told Sesshoumaru to back up a bit. This time, he would get to watch her work without being the subject, merely a spectator.

The two children held hands, which made Kagome smile. She erected a barrier around all three, and placed her hands over Rin first. Rin let go of Shippou's hand and placed both of them over her chest. Kagome's claws glowed pink, as she called forth her deepest miko powers, which which she hid from the world. She poured this energy into Rin, and Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as Rin's hair began to turn a blue-silver and her eyes turned from warm brown to gold. She even grew fangs, had claws come from her fingernails, and her ears turn to points. She even had three blue markings on each cheek as Kagome did, showing she was a member of the royalty of the west.

Kagome kept her power and turned to Shippou quickly. Calling the power was harder than using it. She settled the power on the young kitsune's chest. His hair began to become longer; he lost his tail and his fox feet, and looked more like a human child, except for the white of his hair, the dark golden color of his eyes, and the markings on his face. He was Inuyoukai. They both were. Kagome fainted again, but Sesshoumaru was there to catch her. Both children slept; they would see their changes when they awoke.

Sesshoumaru carried his most precious burden to their room, undressed her, and then himself, and slipped beneath the covers.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura could feel major magic coming from inside the enchantment, but she did not know what it was. She kept to her vigil, though. It was better than returning to Naraku.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naraku heard from the saimyoushou about the death of the hanyou, and was pleased. There was no one else able to wield that pesky, powerful sword, the Tessuiga, and that was a good thing. He smiled, and even that scared Kanna.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Okay, how was that one? Better? Worse? Please review! I know, I know, I am turning into a review whore, but I still love them!


	21. Heart

Kagome woke from her exhaustion the next morning cuddled up to Sesshoumaru who was still asleep. It was still dark out, and she snuck out of the bedroom and dressed in her battle hakama and haori, along with her armor. She had no idea how Sesshoumaru had commissioned it so fast, but she appreciated it, as she did everything her mate did for her. She looked just like him in these clothes. She even strapped on the Tessuiga.

She managed to sneak out of the room without him waking (or so she thought), and summoned a demonic cloud for the first time, and followed Kagura's familiar youki to the borders of the enchantments. She looked up, and could see the large feather that the wind youkai flew upon. Sesshoumaru watched her from a safe distance away, cloaking his scent and youki from her, which was harder now, because of their connection. He was glad he was standing downwind of her.

"Kagura!" She yelled. "I will allow you entrance into these lands if you promise no violence against me! I have a way to give you what you desire most!"

Kagura heard Kagome, now a taiyoukai with miko powers, and was willing to do as she bid. She could tell Naraku later that this was the only way to get past the enchantments surrounding the castle of the west.

Kagura flew lower, and Kagome opened enough of the enchantment to allow her entrance, her and her alone, no saimyoushou.

Kagura landed in front of her, and looked at her with her ruby eyes narrowed. "How do you know what it is I wish, Lady Kagome?"

"You wish for freedom, do you not? Freedom from Naraku." Kagome spoke quietly to the wind youkai.

Kagura was surprised that anyone knew what she wanted, especially this being who had once been a human miko, but was now a taiyoukai with miko powers, Lady of the Western Lands.

"That is my wish, but it will never come true," Kagura said sadly. "Naraku holds my heart, he could crush it any time he wished."

"If you promise to do no more ill deeds to any I love or anyone else, I can give you back what was stolen. You can have your winds, you can be free to live the life of a normal youkai, free to chose a mate, and be free." Kagome offered.

Kagura wasn't sure she believed this strange mixture of miko and taiyoukai, but she decided to take a chance. "If you can give me this freedom, I will help you in turn. I will help you locate Naraku's heart."

"Lie down, Kagura, and I will fulfill my promise to you. Try to hurt me, and you will not see another moment this side of the veil," Kagome said, gripping the handle of the Tessuiga.

Kagura knew Lady Kagome spoke the truth. She was honorable. Kagura lie down on the grassy meadow and waited for the miko to approach.

"I say again, do not try to harm me." Lady Kagome warned.

"I want my freedom too much to throw away this chance," Kagura smiled.

Kagome knelt down next to the wind youkai but erected two barriers, one around both of them, and one to protect herself against Kagura. Kagura could fell this extra protection the Lady felt was necessary, and knew that she was powerful, possibly more powerful than the dead miko.

Kagome's claws glowed pink. Kagura feared purification until Kagome placed them above her chest and Kagura felt the strangest feeling, her own heartbeat. Kagome gave her back what was stolen from her. Kagura's heart was in her own chest again! She was free!

The barriers surrounding them faded, and Kagome slumped. Kagura held her gently, and began to walk her towards the castle of the west. She did not get far when Lord Sesshoumaru showed himself. He gave Kagura a strange look and took Kagome from Kagura.

Sesshoumaru was not sure that he trusted the wind youkai, but he was willing, for Kagome's sake. "Please enter our home, Kagura. You will be a guest here until it is safe for you to leave."

Kagura's restored heart skipped a beat. She was surprised that the Lord and Lady of the west were so kind to her, after she had tried to hurt them so many times in the past. A tear trickled down her face. She did not know what it was.

"Mayumi," Sesshoumaru called. A female inuyoukai approached them. "Please take Mistress Kagura to a guest room far from the children, and make sure she is comfortable. After your Lady awakes, we will have matters to discuss with Mistress Kagura. You will also alert the taiji-ya and monk of her presence."

Lord Sesshoumaru then turned his back on the wind youkai and began walking his beloved back to their rooms so that she could rest after using her powers again so soon. He was not sure what was going on, but he was going to find out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One of the saimyoushou which had been monitoring Kagura flew back to it's master as fast as it could. It told Naraku about Kagura getting through the enchantment, and then about the Lady of the West working miko powers on Kagura.

Naraku knew this was the last straw. Kagura had betrayed him for the last time! He tried to conjure her heart, but could not do it. He tried and tried, but it would not come to his hand! Somehow, that miko bitch had given Kagura her heart back. They would die for this! They would suffer! And if Kagura told them anything, she would wish for death long before it found her. He flew into a rage, and smashed everything in his room. Kanna finally was scared enough to run to Kohaku's room because even though she was created without a soul, she was still afraid of Naraku when he was like this.

Just when he was getting ready to find something else to take out his frustrations on, he sensed the dead miko approaching. She would do nicely. She loved the pain he could give her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later, after they were both so damaged they could barely move, Kikyou smiled, that was the best that she had ever had. She was torn up inside, there were bites missing from her body, and she was beaten bloody, but she had never climaxed so hard or so many times.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Somehow, even without a soul, Kanna is becoming more…human. This should go well for Kanna fans out there!


	22. Reunion

Kanna huddled with Kohaku in his suite of rooms while they tried not to listen to Naraku and the dead miko. It was hard, there were a lot of screams, some sounded like pain, some like pleasure, and some a mix of the two. Kohaku had his senses about him today, and he decided to try to convince Kanna to go to the castle of the west with him to placate Naraku.

"Kanna, we should try to get to them where Kagura failed."

Kanna spoke in her strange, girlish monotone, "Naraku will be angry."

"If we can get through, and you can suck the soul from the young miko, he will be very pleased with us."

Kanna knew Kohaku's words to be correct. They began to travel towards the castle in the west on the breeze Kanna learned from Kagura. She was…saddened…by the loss of her younger sister. She wanted Kagura back. Maybe if they went there, she could see Kagura again.

Kohaku tried to maintain his emotions, he knew who he was, and he tried to do everything he could to get back to his sister Sango. If the miko could return Kagura's heart to her, maybe she could remove his shard and give him life?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Kikyou was led up into the sky by her soul collectors to heal the wounds he had made on her body, he felt that Kohaku and Kanna were gone. He used his great eye to track them. They were heading west. Perhaps Kanna could use her mirror to suck the soul from the Lady of the West. That would get a huge burden off of his shoulders. He never doubted Kanna's loyalty. She was soulless. She always tried to help him. He went to clean up as well, although his body, the epitome of perfection, was already healing the wounds given to him by the dead miko. What a find she was. Even when he was Onigumo, he never knew she would be like this. If he had known, he would have lusted after her even more. He chuckled and went to wash up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru was lying with Kagome when he felt the youki of another of Naraku's incarnations approaching. Maybe they all wanted amnesty now. He sighed. Free one, and they all come running. Kagome woke from her exhaustion, feeling the youki as well, but also something else. It was…a jewel shard!

"Sesshoumaru, we must get to the northern border! Kanna and Kohaku are coming!" He looked at her with uncomprehending eyes. "Midoriko told me I should try to heal Kanna too! We must make haste!"

They dressed in their battle rainments and armor, and flew to the northern border of their enchantments.

Kohaku and Kanna stood on the ground just outside of the enchantment. Kohaku called out for them to open up. He tried to pretend he was still Naraku's puppet. He told Kanna that he would act like he wanted to be healed to gain entrance for them. Kanna believed him, not knowing that this is exactly what he truly wanted.

"Please, Lady Kagome, I want to see my sister! Please help us!" Kohaku cried, a tear coming down his face.

Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru approached warily. Kagome had already told him of her plans for both of them. As soon as they breeched the enchantment in the hole that the Lord and Lady made, Kagome would fire an arrow into the mirror that Kanna held, Sesshoumaru would neutralize Kohaku, in case he was faking, while Kagome helped Kanna have a soul. Then he would bring over Kohaku, and she would remove the shard and make him able to live without it.

Kanna had no idea of the plans of the regal taiyoukai in front of her, but she held her mirror as she always did, and planned to use it to suck the soul from the Lady. It didn't really work before, and might be harder now, but she would not fail her master.

Sesshoumaru created a hole in the enchantment and let them both through. Just as they were walking through, Kagome produced a bow and arrow, seeming from nowhere, and shot Kanna's mirror, breaking it into a million pieces. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kohaku, who went limp in the Lord's hands, tears falling from his eyes. Kagome used her miko powers to give the child a soul. Her eyes turned from black to blue, and her hair turned red. She gasped, and cried, as memories of her past deeds fell upon her. Kagome saw this, and used her miko powers to leave her with only good memories. Kagura, Kohaku, and freedom.

"Hurry, bring the boy!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru brought the boy over and put him down in front of her. She removed the shard, and as his heart slowed, she poured power into him, enough for him to live without the shard. He took a deep breath, and looked at Kagome. He was frightened of the taiyoukai. She smiled at him, and passed out. Sesshoumaru caught her again.

Kohaku sat up and asked, "Where is my sister, Sango?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed the shard removed from the boy, and it remained tainted in his grasp. He set it on Kagome's hand, which rested just over her stomach, and it turned bright pink. He walked with the girl and boy, and his beloved in his arms, back to the castle. He knew there would be tears, and laughter, but all he wanted was his mate to open her eyes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A saimyoushou that was hovering over the enchantment saw what happened and flew home. When it told Naraku what had happened, Naraku once more felt rage. How dare they! They had stolen from him for the last time! He would find the jewel shards with his dead miko and then make the last stand. Until that time, he had Hakudoshi go and guard his heart. If they destroyed that, Naraku would be much reduced in power, and he could not have that happen! He wished the miko was here now, and as he thought that, she descended, healed and ready for him again. He took her, and this time, he subdued her and made her cry out his name over and over as he took her violently. No matter what degrading act he did to her, she still loved it. She got as much pleasure from his force as he did. Truly a perfect one to rut with.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sango rushed into the courtyard, sensing the Lord and Lady had returned. She was not prepared for the two accompanying them…Kanna and Kohaku. Kohaku ran towards her crying, "Sister, Sister! Forgive me!"

Kirara and Sango reached him at the same time, and while Sango hugged him with tears in her eyes, Kirara wound around their ankles, happy to see her master and mistress together again. Kohaku kept crying, "How can you hug me, when I killed father and our comrades?"

"Shhh…Kohaku," Sango said, with tears still in her eyes, and a wavering voice. "I knew it wasn't really you, that you had been manipulated. I know you did not do it on your own. Father and the others forgive you. **I forgive you, **do not cry anymore."

The brother and sister held each other while their wounds healed. Sango looked towards Kagome, who was just waking up in Sesshoumaru's arms, and smiled. She knew that Kagome had made this possible. "Somehow, Lady Kagome, I will repay you for this."

Kagome looked at her dear friend, "You already have, Sango. You stood up to Inuyasha, took blows meant for me. We are even."

Sango knew this to be untrue, but nodded anyways. She could never repay this debt.

Sesshoumaru directed Kagome's attention to the shard in her hand. "Kagome, please put that with the others."

Kagome looked down as if she didn't see it. She opened the bottle around her neck and added the new shard. She remembered what Midoriko said, she only had one more night here, and then they would have to leave.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome looked up into her mate's expressive eyes. "Please, let us finish the ceremony that will make us true mates. We must leave in the morning to find the rest of the shards. The final battle is close, can you not feel it?"

He could. Normally all the lords and ladies around his territory would be present for such an occasion, but he thought it would be better with his staff, his warriors, and all of their friends. More…intimate. "Very well, Kagome, we will start at dusk. Go with…"

His words were cut off as Kagura ran into the courtyard and saw Kanna and Kohaku. She started crying again, but this time realized what it was. It was tears of joy. She embraced the little girl, and Kanna embraced her as well. "Kagura, I remember you…"

"Lady Kagome," Kagura asked politely, "Why does Kanna not have all of her memories?"

Kagome thought of a way to answer that would not upset Kanna. "I removed anything unpleasant from her mind. But she liked you, she remembered you. That should be worth something."

It was, Kagura thought. She embraced the young girl, and soothed her, running claws through her hair. "I will take care of you, Kanna, I promise."

"Kagura," Kanna started in her little voice, no longer monotone. "Are you my mother?"

Kagura started crying again. "Yes, darling. I am your mother." She hugged the little youkai to her, and both cried.

Kagura looked to Lady Kagome and said through her tears, "Thank You."

Kagome just smiled.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I will get to the ceremony for taiyoukai in the next chapter, okay?


	23. Vows

Kagome was up in the private bathhouse reserved for the Lord and Lady of the house. She had gotten out of the bath, and Chiyou was helping her with her hair and makeup. There was a specific thing to do about everything for the formal mating ritual between taiyoukai, especially taiyoukai royalty. Sesshoumaru explained to her that under normal circumstances this would be an affair attended by all the other taiyoukai royalty in Japan, but because of Midoriko's warning, and the trouble with Naraku, this would be a much smaller and more intimate affair. He said that there would be a gathering after Naraku was killed to celebrate their mating, but the actual ceremony would be tonight.

All the servants were rushing about, decorating the castle and the gardens, where they knew the ceremony would be held. Kagome loved the gardens, so it would be done up special for her. Mayumi, being the oldest blood relative of the House of the West, would be officiating. Kagome did not question the fact that his oldest ally was now the master of his household, because she wasn't sure she would like the answer.

Rin and Shippou, as children of the Western royalty, would be present also. Their markings might become darker, but they would not have marks on their foreheads, as Kagome would. A mark on the forehead was reserved for the rulers and the actual heir. Kagome hid her little smile at that, and let Chiyou do as she saw fit.

Kagome must wear her hair in a certain fashion. It must be secured with certain heirloom items. She must wear a kimono that all Ladies of the Western Lands wore on the day of their ritual. When Kagome saw the kimono, she was stunned. It was golden with silver crescent moons, signifying the house of the west. It also had silver cherry blossoms and hexagons on the sleeves, just like Sesshoumaru always wore. There were 12 layers, as befit royalty, and Kagome had never worn a kimono like this. There were certain things she had to say, certain things she had to do. It was all so confusing. Chiyou told her she would be fine, that everything would go perfectly. She would be there to help her; she was, after all, Kagome's handmaiden. She dressed Kagome, did her hair and makeup, and helped her into her sandals. Kagome was sure she would fall. She was also sure that Sesshoumaru would catch her. It was almost worth the embarrassment it would cause, to be held in his arms again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru was getting ready in a separate room; he was not to see his mate until she appeared before him and Mayumi. He wore a silver haori and hakama with an obi of gold covered in crescent moons. There were silver cherry blossoms and hexagons embroidered on the sleeves of his haori. His hair was put up in the style of his father, the last Lord of the West that had a mate. Sesshoumaru looked at his reflection and was a little shocked. He looked like his father now. The burden of a mate and children showed on his face, but so did his joy. He had something to protect. He put his two swords in his obi, against Sachiko's advice, and walked to the garden, waiting for his mate to show herself. He thought she was beautiful in anything and in nothing, but he was sure they did something special to her tonight…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome slowly made her way to the garden with her strange sandals. She had attached Tessuiga to her obi, much to the dismay of Chiyou, and had put the shards in their glass bottle around her neck but hidden from view. She walked into the garden and saw him before he saw her. He was gorgeous. He had his heirloom pelt, was wearing silver, and looked like a god. How did she get so lucky?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru turned around as he felt his mate's eyes upon him. She was breathtaking. She was dressed as a true royal, although he could feel her discomfort. Her clothing showed her status, and he smirked a little when he saw the Tessuiga on her hip. She was just like him. No amount of ceremony could make her forget her vows to protect. They locked eyes with each other, and the rest of the world disappeared. It was only the two of them there.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand, crying tears of joy for her friend's happiness. She also held tight to Kohaku, as if she didn't he would disappear. Kirara was there, and she was winding around their ankles again, happy to have her family together at last…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura stood to the side with Kanna in her arms. The little girl had her head buried in the crook of Kagura's neck on the right side. The Lord and Lady of the West had given her so much. Her heart, her freedom, and now a daughter. She couldn't be happier, and she wished them the best.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All of the household and soldiers that were actually in the area surrounding the Western Lands were here, happy to see their Lord finalizing his vows towards his mate. They knew that he was tough but fair, but looking at him looking at his mate, they saw another side to Sesshoumaru. A side they never had seen before. He loved her, truly. One of the younger guards said it for all of them. "Well I'll be damned!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rin and Shippou stood to the left of Mayumi, waiting for their parents to finalize their vows to each other. They held hands as the Lord and Lady finally approached the dais, walking without seeing, all they could see was each other. Mayumi began the ceremony by placing her hand on the mark on Kagome's neck, making it hurt, and then placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's neck. An injury similar to the one on Kagome appeared on his flesh. He took it without showing any pain, although from what she remembered, it really hurt. They repeated the vows Mayumi gave to them; vows to be true to each other, vows to protect each other, vows to protect the lands of the west, vows to help their allies, and uphold the honor of the West.

They each took the vows, and as they did, changes were seen on Kagome. There were dark red markings over her eyes, just as Sesshoumaru had. A dark blue crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Her eyes became a darker gold. She got blue markings on her wrists, and was sure that was not the only place they were, as Sesshoumaru had those on other places on his body. Her markings became darker, and a talisman she was given, a special talisman to keep a secret, was burned away. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, but he did not speak.

The children underwent changes as well. Rin got markings above her eyes of dark blue, and her facial markings became darker. Shippou received magenta eye markings like Sesshoumaru, and his markings at his wrists and other areas became darker.

Mayumi signaled with her hands that they were to kiss. When they released each other, she said in a ringing voice. "May I present to you the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands! Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome!"

There were many cheers and once they stepped down from the dais, they were embraced first by the children, then by Sango, Miroku and Kohaku, and later by Kagura and Kanna. All the household staff and warriors wanted to touch the new royals, it was considered good luck. It was nearly an hour before they made their way to the dining hall. On the way there, when they turned a corner, Sesshoumaru whispered into Kagome's ear, "Why did you hide the fact that you are with pup? Are you afraid I would not want you, or it?"

Kagome teared up. She had _never _thought those things. She leaned into him, giving him a kiss before whispering into his left ear, right above his new mark, "I did not want you to hide me away during the battle with Naraku. I want to fight."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smiled. She was not ashamed of him or his pup, she just wanted to help.

"I will not try to hide you away unless the battle is months from now and you are too heavy with pup to fight, okay?"

She smiled at him and took his hand, leading him into the dining hall and the party that waited for them…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Alright, pretty sappy, I know, but I figured Sessy should have some pain in this whole mating thing, and Kagome should be just as pretty as he is, with the eye makeup. I love a guy in eye makeup. It just flat does it for me. I think it is because I watched Labyrinth as a child. David Bowie in eyeliner ruined me for life. Him and Jared Leto (see music video for band 30 Seconds to Mars, song, From Yesterday). Purrrrrr…..


	24. Revelry

The formal dining hall was decorated in crescent moons and cherry blossoms in hexagons, the symbols of the lands of the west

The formal dining hall was decorated in crescent moons and cherry blossoms in hexagons, the symbols of the lands of the west.

The Lord sat at the head of the table with his lady to his right. The children of the west sat on the Lord's left hand side. He waited until everyone was seated, and then stood up with his glass of sake that Kagome had filled for him.

"Esteemed guests, I welcome you all, and am glad you were able to share in and witness the vows my lady and I took this evening. Please raise your glasses to the new Lady of the Western Lands, Lady Kagome!"

All assembled raised their glasses and shouted out, "To Lady Kagome!"

Kagome blushed under her markings, though it hardly showed now that her skin had lightened to the moonlight pale of his own. Everyone was surprised when the monk stood after Lord Sesshoumaru.

"We all greet you, Lord and Lady," he started with a twinkle in his eye, "Here is to a prosperous new era and many healthy children!"

His toast was met with a hurrah! Sango grabbed his robes and made him sit down. He looked at his bride to be, and saw her blushing. He knew how much she wanted her own wedding, her own vows, and as soon as Naraku was dead, he would give up his monk robes and become her husband. He was sitting quietly, looking with far too much knowledge at the glances between Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru, when he felt something he had never felt before, a hand on his ass.

He looked over at Sango, who gave him an innocent look. She blushed, though. He knew it was she. He gave a laugh, and waited for the Lord and Lady to begin eating.

The Lord took his Lady's hand in his, and put a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, and then began to eat. The rest of the assembled diners saw this, and started as well.

The party dragged on, with each toast getting rowdier and bolder, when Lord Sesshoumaru stood up and offered a hand to Kagome. She stood with grace, and Lord Sesshoumaru's movements calmed the inebriated guests.

"My Lady and I will now retire. Please continue this revelry, for tomorrow we leave to fight the evil hanyou, Naraku."

All assembled bowed to the Lord and Lady as they left the room. The children had long since gone to bed. Kagura took Kanna up and stayed with her, on this her first night as a child with a soul.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once inside their bedchambers, Sesshoumaru helped Kagome remove the multi-layered kimono. When she was naked before him, he noticed her markings again. Wrists, waist, calves, and thighs. She went to help him out of his clothing, but he held up a clawed hand, and removed his clothing easily. They stood before each other and each appreciated the view. They both thought they were lucky to have the other. Neither knew what good deed they had done to deserve such happiness, but since this would be their last night in the castle for a while, they decided to make use of the big bed.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on her thigh and moved it up towards her arm, never touching anything she wanted him to touch. A slight growl escaped her lips. His already formidable erection only grew at this sound, which turned him on. He had never made love to her in full youkai form. He found her body beautiful.

Kagome growled again, "Do not tease this Kagome, Sesshoumaru, because she will tease back."

He smirked at the use of her name like that, and bared a fang, "Do your worst, this Sesshoumaru doesn't back down from anyone."

She took her small, clawed hand, and ran it up the inside of his thigh, missing everything, ending with her claws trailing lightly just below his navel. Sesshoumaru growled loudly. "Cheater"

"This Kagome never cheats. She did not touch anything on your body."

Sesshoumaru thought that two could play at this game. He turned her around abruptly and ran his hand from her inner knee all the way up her inner thigh to at the base of her ass. He didn't touch anything, but she growled. Maybe it was the position, no inuyoukai could resist it.

Kagome decided to fight dirty. She fell to her knees, and followed with her tongue the path her hand had traveled before. He growled, and said to her "You win, I cannot take anymore."

She gave him a huge, fang-bearing grin, and bent down again, and took him into her mouth. He felt the edge of her fangs, and the slight level of danger made it better. When she felt his breathing change, she got up on the bed and got onto her hands and knees.

"Oh no, my Lady, we will not be done so quickly," Sesshoumaru said, turning her over again.

He gave her a grin and turned his attention to her core. He began licking her and sucking at her mercilessly, looking up at her the whole time, seeing her head toss from side to side between the lovely view of her perfect breasts. After she had achieved release, he flipped her over again, brought her up on her hands and knees, and plunged into her without warning. She gasped, but moved her hips to match his thrusts. He leaned over and used his finger to bring her again, and when he felt she was going again, he achieved his own release inside of her body. There was a slight bite mark on her shoulder, but then he realized there was on one his wrist too, the wrist he had used to hold her down as he brought her with his mouth. They licked blood off of their lips, gave each other a coppery kiss, and fell asleep wrapped together in a lover's knot.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyou and Naraku fell asleep the same way, but Naraku knew that if the miko were not already dead, she would have been after their last session. He could see the marks of his hands on her neck, he had nearly strangled her, making her release harder than ever, and bringing him so hard it was nearly painful.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sango and Miroku lay in her bed, which they had done each night since arriving. Kohaku was staying with Kanna and Kagura. He seemed to sense that they needed to be alone. Sango had changed to a light sleeping yukata, and Miroku into a lightweight hakama he used for sleeping. They held each other, and Miroku's hands started wandering again. Instead of slapping him, Sango moaned in his ear. "Miroku, we can't. I want to wait until we are married."

"Sango, my love, there are other things we can do besides that one thing."

She looked at him questioningly, and when she did not say no, he showed her, and had her crying out his name as she bucked against the sheets. She had never looked so beautiful to him, and he could not wait to kill Naraku, so she could be fully his, every night.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Yeah, I know, citrus alert. I just couldn't help it. The hunt for Naraku begins in the next chapter. Reviews are always so appreciated!


	25. Talks

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were up early, standing in the armory, arguing. Kagome took a beautifully made longbow that Sesshoumaru had commissioned for her, with a design of crescent moons going up and down the wood, and a quiver of finely made arrows, along with packs containing about a hundred more, but they were arguing about her carrying a dagger he had made for her. It was a beautiful work of craftsmanship, but she did not see the need for it, now that she had the Tessuiga.

"Please, mate," Sesshoumaru pleaded, "Carry it for my sake. You never know when it will come in handy."

"I can purify and kill with my claws, Sesshoumaru, why do I need a dagger?"

"You may be fighting against someone you cannot purify."

Sesshoumaru's last comment brought it home to her. She might be fighting against Kikyou, who could not be purified, as far as they knew. She sighed, and stuck the dagger into her armor. That was another problem.

"Kagome, we must have your armor altered before we leave," he said.

"Sesshoumaru, we must leave _today_," Kagome said with an sigh, "Midoriko told me so."

"Just let them add a piece that goes farther down your body, for the pup."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She knew this would be a problem. He gave her a look of such tenderness and fierceness together, that she nodded her head. She removed her armor, and the head of the armory took it and told them it would be a couple of hours.

The head of the armory told them that they would have to come back every month for the armor to be refitted to her form to protect the pup, and at a certain point, no armor would help. She would have to stay out of battle altogether.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, smiling, "We can use this time to speak with Kagura regarding Naraku's heart."

Kagome nodded again, and both used their supernatural speed to reach the wind youkai's door in a few seconds.

They knocked, and Kagura answered, Kanna cradled in her arms, asleep. She saw that they were getting ready to leave, and nodded her head. She set Kanna down with Kohaku and was about to shut the door when Kirara ran between her legs to sleep with Kohaku and Kanna. Kagura smiled, knowing the fire cat would keep them safe, and shut the door quietly.

She followed the Lord and Lady, as well as the taiji-ya, monk, and two new inuyoukai children to the study. The Lord and Lady settled behind the desk, while the others sat around the desk on pillows where they could find them. Jakken knocked and entered the room, bringing tea and cups for them all. Sesshoumaru was about to dismiss him when Kagome asked him to fetch another cup for himself, as he had hunted Naraku with his Lord for a long time, and may have something to add. Jakken was shocked, he had treated the Lady with contempt for so long, and now she was being so polite to him. He did not understand her, but he did her bidding.

After Jakken returned and took a seat at the far side of his Lord and Lady, Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Before the war talk began, Kagome and Sesshoumaru decided to share their news, the others would find out sooner or later. Sesshoumaru decided to give the news. "I am happy to announce that Lady Kagome is expecting my pup. She will fight as long as she is able. We must finish off the hanyou soon, if we are to expect her help."

Hugs and tears of joy were shared amongst the friends, the exception of Kagura. She cried and said congratulations, but she did not offer a hug, and did not look as happy as the rest.

Rin and Shippou were overjoyed at another addition to their family. They were holding hands again. They were so happy to have each other.

Jakken was surprised by this knowledge, he gave his Lord and Lady a low bow, and vowed to care for their pup as a loyal subject, and to never speak ill of Lady Kagome, Miss Rin, or any other human again.

The war talk then began, with Kagome starting.

Kagome knew of Naraku's association with Kikyou and her search for shards and delivery of them to him. Kagura was shocked at this, but did not ask the Lady how she came by that knowledge.

Sango and Miroku did not have anything to add, neither did Shippou.

Sesshoumaru told of his knowledge that the hanyou was somewhere in the East, and that he had put a large barrier around his hiding place. He also believed that the heart would be far from that location.

When it was time for Kagura to speak, everyone was silent. "I am surprised you know about the dead miko and Naraku joining forces. They are lovers, although I would not call that love. Please, Lord and Lady, have the children leave."

Rin and Shippou just got up and walked from the room. They went far enough away so that their youkai hearing would not pick up anything. Whatever it is, they did not want to know.

"I can tell you what Naraku's plans were for all of you, and I can help you find the heart, but you must hear this first part, to know what a twisted being he is, and how the dead miko is now his as well, in every way."

Naraku's original plan was to rape young Rin and then give her to wolves to be killed. He thought this would take the spirit from you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru growled and his eyes were gilded with red for a moment, when Kagome took his hand, and quieted his beast. "Naraku planned to kill the kitsune to take the spirit out of all of you. He wanted you, taiji-ya to confront your brother. Either to have you kill him, or for him to kill himself, or for Naraku to kill him, either way, it would weaken your spirit. After that, he would have killed you, to hurt you, monk." Kagura cleared her throat. "You, Kagome, Naraku wanted to kill you slowly and in front of Inuyasha, to take the spirit from him. He also wanted to take the dead miko as his plaything. For even as his heart is gone, his body still lusted after hers…"

Kagura started to cry. "I do not know how it is that the dead miko can handle Naraku. He raped Kanna, he raped me, and if he could do that much damage to a youkai, what would it do to a human? I can never have children because of him." She sobbed uncontrollably now.

Kagome got up and walked over to Kagura. She told the wind youkai to lie down again. She placed a barrier around them, but not between them this time She used her miko powers to heal the damage done to Kagura's insides, damage that would never let her have children.

Kagome slumped but did not pass out as the barrier fell. Sesshoumaru picked up his mate anyways and brought her back to his side. She leaned against him and said, "I seem to be getting better at this, and I am not nearly as drained as I was when I healed you. Maybe it is because I am taiyoukai now too?"

This was a rhetorical question, but Kagura got up and placed her hands on the ground, forming a triangle. She bowed low before the Lady of the Western Lands. "You have already done so much for me, given me my heart, my freedom, and my daughter, and now have allowed me to have other children someday. When the battle happens, I would be honored to fight along side you."

Lady Kagome smiled down Kagura and shook her head. "You have a young one to protect, we cannot allow you to make Kanna all alone, now that she has a soul. Tell us where we can find the heart, that will be enough of a help."

Kagura went back to her seat, whipped the tears from her eyes, and smiled at Kagome. "The heart is hidden somewhere you all have been before. There are special barriers around it. It was hidden in such a spot that would be profane to all. You will need major magic to get past the barriers. The location of the heart is…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Yeah, did it again. Send me all the reviews you want, no clues will be given until chapter 26 or chapter 27


	26. Desecration

From Chapter 25…

Kagura went back to her seat, whipped the tears from her eyes, and smiled at Kagome. "The heart is hidden somewhere you all have been before. There are special barriers around it. It was hidden in such a spot that would be profane to all. You will need major magic to get past the barriers. The location of the heart is…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The location of the heart is in the shrine to Midoriko and her battle with the youkai that created the Shikon no Tama. It is in the cave of her tomb."

All around the table sat in stunned silence. They could not believe that Naraku had desecrated such a site. The heart was in the village of the demon slayers the entire time! Sango had been back more times than she could count!

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome, "Well, mate, your miko powers may be able to break through the barrier around the tomb, but more likely, you will have to use the power of the red Tessuiga to get through."

Kagura interrupted. "Lady Kagome can wield the Tessuiga? Naraku did not know this, he probably still does not know. This may prove to be a very good advantage!"

Kagome was wary of this plan. She had never used the red Tessuiga before, and did not know if she was up to this challenge. Kagura interrupted her thoughts again.

"It is likely that Hakudoshi now guards the heart. It may also have been moved, once Naraku knew that Kanna and I would not be returning. We should leave immediately, to catch them before it is moved!"

"You forget, Kagura, you are not going." Sesshoumaru stated.

"But you might need me!" Kagura cried out. "I know how devious Naraku is, I know other places he might place the heart!"

Lady Kagome spoke quietly, "Tell us, Kagura. Tell us so you may stay with your daughter."

Kagura thought about it. "He could move it to the fortress of the dead Urasuea, that would please him. He could also move it to the cave where Kikyou and Kaede treated him when he was still Onigumo. He may also move it to the desecrated grave of Kikyou. The one other place I could think of is…"

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at her, knowing she did not want to say. "Tell us."

"He could also move it to the shrine of your father, Lord Sesshoumaru. That would strike him as ironic. He has a very twisted mind, remember."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood up and thanked Kagura for her information. They used their demonic speed to go to the armory again. They were both dressed in their battle rainments. Kagome's new armor was ready. They strapped it onto her, and Sesshoumaru donned his as well. Kagome moved her dagger into her breastplate, and strapped Tessuiga to her side. She slug her bow and arrows to her back, and while she was doing it, Sesshoumaru strapped on Toukijin and Tenseiga. They were ready. They went back to the hallway where Miroku and Sango were housed. Both were ready for battle. Kirara was with them. Shippou and Rin were there too, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome asked them to remain at the castle in the care of Jakken. They tried to argue, but knew their parents were right. This was too dangerous for children.

They went to where Aun made it's nest and directed the two headed dragon to follow them, although Sesshoumaru and Kagome could actually fly on their own, this way offered them a chance to conserve energy, which was all in battle. Aun was loaded with Kagome's extra arrows and extra clothes for them all, including Kagome's trusty yellow bag, and they took to the air. Kirara kept up with the dragon, and they made their way to the village of the demon slayers. Kirara actually knew a faster way, since it was her home, and Aun followed. Sesshoumaru and Kagome used the few hours they had to cuddle each other and whisper words of love in each other's ears. The time and place did not matter, it was the _quality_ of time which mattered to them. They made use of this reprieve. It could be their last. They knew it, and shared comfort with each other. It seemed that Sango and Miroku were doing the same. Sango leaned against Miroku, and he whispered in her ear, and held her tight. Even Kirara had a smile-like expression on her feline face. She was glad her mistress was happy, and no matter the reason, she was glad to be returning home.

When they touched down in front of the cave, they were met with a nasty sight, Hakudoshi with his glaive. He had a malicious glint in his eyes, and was spoiling for a fight. He grew tired of this waiting. He wanted to spill blood now. He knew the biggest threat, so he went after the miko taiyoukai first. She drew the Tessuiga, which surprised Hakudoshi, and willed it red, willed the sword to break any barrier. The sword turned red for her, and she swiped it at the point where Hakudoshi was. He was so shocked by this attack, he did not feel the energy whip from the western lord wrap itself around his neck. He tried to wield his glaive, but Kagome called out "Wind Scar!" and took him out with one strike. He not only was injured, he was being purified. He looked up at her with fear, knowing his death was imminent. He had the look only those who thought they were immortal can have when they feel death breathing down their neck.

"Tell us," Kagome said, her voice as cool as Sesshoumaru's, "Where is the heart?"

"It is…not here…you will…never find it…whore." With that, he died.

"Well," Sango said. "That was easier than we thought. After all the times we fought against the little brat, you brought him down quickly my Lord and Lady."

"Please, leave off the 'Lady' for me, Sango," Kagome said with a smile. "We know each other too well for that.

Sango smiled back. "We should check the entire cave and village, just to be sure."

They searched everywhere, Sesshoumaru searching for youki based barriers, and Kagome searching for anything based on spiritual or miko powers. They found nothing.

"Should we search the other areas Kagura mentioned?" Miroku wondered. "We know Naraku did not trust her. It is likely he gave her incorrect information."

"Assuming that could be an error, though," Sango added.

"We will search each place Kagura mentioned," Sesshoumaru stated. "She told us of this place, and Hakudoshi was actually here. Perhaps one of the other places actually holds the heart."

With that, he walked back to Aun with Kagome's hand in his. They climbed aboard the dragon while Sango and Miroku jumped aboard Kirara.

They spent the rest of the next two days searching, but came up empty handed, except for one tiny ally. Miyouga was still at the Great Dog Demon's shrine. He joined Lord Sesshoumaru, and the entire trip home, heard all about what had been going on, and how Kagome had become as she was, a miko taiyoukai, Lady of the Western Lands.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The saimyoushou which had been hidden all around the places he knew Kagura would tell them about told him of Hakudoshi's death, along with the new Lady's ability to wield the Tessuiga. This enraged him, but he was happy that they had no idea where the heart was. It was right under their noses, but they would never find it. He decided to strike at them as they were traveling.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A mile away from the enchantments of the western lands, the group was accosted by Naraku himself. They were unprepared for battle, but soon it was on. Kikyou was not with him, but he again tried to strike at Lady Kagome first. No one knew why she was the first target for Hakudoshi and now Naraku, but Lord Sesshoumaru would not let his mate be hurt. He stood in front of her, and took a hit from a tentacle that was aimed for her into his own body, and when he fell, Lady Kagome felt her anger rise, and with it, her version of the beast.

She used the red Tessuiga against him to break his barrier, then used the Wind Scar on him. It tore up his body, and began to purify him, but without his heart, his body healed, and he made his escape, happy that he had injured Lord Sesshoumaru, the most feared taiyoukai in Japan.

Kagome knelt beside her mate, her mark burning. Her miko powers came without her even summoning them. She erected the barrier around them, and her youkai powers and miko powers came without her even summoning them. She began to heal the terrible wound on his shoulder, and he began to heal. This weakened her, but gave him strength. He watched as her barrier fell, and caught her again.

He nuzzled her hair, smelling the special scent of her, hyachint and springtime, moonlight and wind, and told her softly, "If you want me to carry you, mate, you need not pass out, all you need do is ask. I would carry to the moon and back.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Seriously guys, I don't know where the heart is either! Don't kill me! But I would love reviews, and answer each and every one! Thank you so much! I am so happy that this little story is so popular! It makes me so proud! I really don't know what happens until I write it, so I have no clue as to the end! See my newly added bio for information on how I feel about the end of stories!


	27. Innocence

After the attack by Naraku, the group returned into the enchantments around the castle of the west. They were tired from their two days of relentless searching, and Kagome was a little tired from healing Sesshoumaru. Before she would sleep, though, she asked for Kanna to be brought to the study.

Kagura heard of this request, and walked with her daughter towards the study, knowing what Kagome would do, and it was so kind, so sweet, so _Kagome_ that she could not help the tears from falling the entire way. Kanna was sleeping, and Kagura thought this was probably a good thing.

Kagura knocked politely and was granted entrance. Lady Kagome looked tired, but she _would_ do this, before she allowed herself to rest. She had Kagura lay the child on the pillows on the floor, and came up to her. Kagome threw up the barrier that would keep her miko powers inside, and drew power into her claws, and put them to Kanna's lower abdomen. There was no serious damage to repair, probably since the girl, then soulless, had not resisted, but Kagome did give her back something, her innocence. When she took a mate, he would not know she was used in such a way. It took only a few seconds, and the barrier dropped. Kagome drooped but did not fall. She swayed a bit on her knees.

"Lady Kagome, were you able to fix her?" Kagura asked, with a mother's concern.

"There was no internal damage that would prevent her from having children, but I did give her back her innocence, so no one, not even her intended mate, would know the tragedy that had befallen her."

Kagura's face crumpled up, and she started sobbing again. She knew that Kagome would heal her daughter, but to be so caring, so conscientious, that was something else entirely. How many would think to do that? Kagura knelt before Lady Kagome again, and said, "You have been more kind to us than we deserve, but we thank you. We will do something to repay you."

Kagome asked Kagura to rise, and told her to take Kanna now to rest, as Kagome must rest now as well. Kagura left the room, and Lord Sesshoumaru came into the room just as Kagome was about to fall. He grabbed her and held her to him. He carried her to their bed, and laid her down gently. He removed her armor and weaponry, then her battle rainments, and finally put her into a thin sleeping yukata. After he was sure she was sleeping comfortably, he went to the front outer gates to speak with Sachiko. The youkai general saw his Lord's expression and ran over.

"What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"We must strengthen the enchantments, Sachiko. Naraku himself today just attacked my group outside of the boundary. I do not want that filthy hanyou to get any part of himself inside here.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I do not know how to do this, unless we have a strong miko's power or blood added, this is as powerful as they can get."

Lord Sesshoumaru held out a tiny vial of blood to his general. "Is that what I think it is, milord?"

"Yes, it is Lady Kagome's blood, which she gave me on the ride home. She was guardian of the Shikon no Tama, her blood is powerful. Add this to the enchantments, and nothing will be able to get through." Sesshoumaru started to walk away, but turned back to his general. "Give everyone this warning, Sachiko, because the enchantments are being strengthened by this powerful miko blood, only Lady Kagome or I will be able to make holes in it for anything to pass through, and anything that tries to rush the enchantment, either inward or outward, will be purified."

Sachiko nodded his head, and went to strengthen the enchantments and warn his troops and alert the household staff. When he turned back to has his Lord a question, he was already gone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Kagome….Kagome….Hear my voice…._

_Midoriko-sama?_

_Yes, Kagome, it is I_

_But I am asleep, not in a trance. How are you contacting me?_

_I had to break through, it is so important. You must collect the shards! I know that your search for the heart of the hanyou was fruitless, but you still must do this, before the dead miko gets them all and gives them to her lord._

_Yes, Midoriko-sama. I know of two I can get within a day or two._

_The wolf prince._

_Kouga, yes._

_He is a good friend, and will give them back freely. You are lucky. But the rest will not be gotten so easily. You must comb the countryside again as you did with the hanyou's group. _

_Yes, Midoriko-sama. Sesshoumaru found out about the pup._

_It was unfortunate for him to find out about them, but he would have one day soon anyways._

_You are right…wait, did you say THEM!_

_Yes, you will have two, identical twins. But do not allow yourself to be sidetracked Kagome. You must find the shards! This may be the last time I can contact you, and this is most important, find the shards. If you come across the dead miko, destroy her clay body so she cannot steal that which is not hers, and so that she cannot give any more shards to the hanyou._

_I am sorry, Midoriko-sama. I will do as you command. Thank you for all your help, and I wish you peace in the afterlife. _

_One other thing, Kagome. When you make your wish, make sure that it is pure. It doesn't have to be self-less, just pure._

_Alright, Midoriko-sama._

_Goodbye, Kagome…._

Kagome woke with a start. It was daylight again. Sesshoumaru was bent over her. "Kagome! You were gone from me again! Two days have gone by! Was it Midoriko again?"

"Yes, mate. This is the last time she could talk to me," Kagome sat up, her body's needs coming first. She ran to the latrine.

When she returned, he had food sitting out for her, a smirk on his face, remembering the last time she had come up from such a trance. She started to eat with relish, and told him to summon Kouga with all haste. They had to leave in the morning, and needed the wolf prince here before they left.

Sesshoumaru did not question her, he just got up and contacted Sachiko. He told Sachiko to find their fastest runner, and bring the wolf prince here immediately. "If he tries to avoid coming, tell him Lady Kagome wishes his presence. As soon as I feel your youki at the enchantment, I will make a hole.

Sachiko found their fastest runner, a neko youkai who had been there for a few hundred years, and he took off faster than the eye could see. Sesshoumaru made a hole for him, and quickly shut it.

Sesshoumaru rushed back up to their room. Kagome was sitting up, talking to Sango. He was about to barge in when he heard what Kagome said.

"Yeah, Midoriko said identical twins! Can you believe it! I will have four children!"

There were giggles, and he smelled tears. Sango said, "I am so happy for you, Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru knocked on the door, and Sango jumped from the bed. She bowed before the Lord and walked out of the room. He went to sit beside his mate, and took her hand in both of his. "Twins, Kagome?"

She mumbled something to herself, something that sounded like, "Damned youkai hearing!"

He smiled and embraced her. He put his clawed hand to her belly. He finally felt like he had achieved his supreme conquest, even though Naraku still lived.

Kagome broached the next subject more carefully. "Sesshoumaru, if you could wish for anything, what would you wish?"

"I have what I would wish for, you and our pups!"

"No, besides that, what would you wish for?"

He thought long and hard. "I would wish my father were alive again. He and I parted on such bad terms. I would no longer be Lord of the West, but he would be here. I would wish him to be here, and happy with whatever mate he chose."

Sesshoumaru's answer made her cry. She hugged him to her, and drew him down into a kiss.

"You are wonderful, my mate. How did I get so lucky?" she asked him, running claws down his silver-blue hair.

"I wonder that sometimes too, what I did to deserve a mate such as you."

They came together again, but this time it was slow, and gentle, and loving.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naraku returned to his palace laughing at his being able to harm the Lord of the West. They would never find the heart. Even now, his dead miko, Kikyou, was off finding him shards. Everything was looking up for him. The heart was right under their noses, but they would never suspect, and never find it.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I finally have some devious ideas about where the heart is, but I am not telling. I know, I know, bad monkey…no banana.


	28. Kouga

Early the next morning, Sachiko knocked on the door to the suite of the Lord and Lady

Early the next morning, Sachiko knocked on the door to the suite of the Lord and Lady. Sesshoumaru came out in his sleeping hakama and was told that the neko youkai and wolf prince were waiting outside of the enchantments. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and allowed a hole in the enchantments that let the two youkai through. He shut it quickly. Nothing had gotten through that he did not want. Before Sachiko left, Sesshoumaru pulled him aside.

"Sachiko, check out the neko for signs he has been altered. If so, inform me, and me alone, immediately. Lady Kagome will be able to sense a change in the wolf prince, for she knows him well.

Sesshoumaru entered his quarters again, and woke Kagome with a kiss on her forehead and a light caress down her face. She opened her eyes with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Kouga is here, and waiting for us."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru dressed and donned their armor, which was second nature now, and hurried down to the formal receiving hall to see the wolf prince.

Kouga turned around when he felt the youki of the western lord, and the youki of another…but a youki like he had never felt before. He looked at the female, and his eyes widened. "Kagome?"

Kagome rushed over and gave Kouga a hug. She smiled at her friend. "Has it been so long, that you do not recognize me?"

"It is not that, and you know it," he said. "I never would have dreamed you would look so gorgeous as a taiyoukai, or even that you would mate with mutt-face's brother!"

Clearly, he had not heard of Inuyasha's death. Lord Sesshoumaru told him in a quiet voice. "The hanyou is dead."

Kouga's smile disappeared. He looked to Kagome and said, "I am sorry."

She gave him a small smile and told him, "He chose death over turning into a human. You have nothing to be sorry over."

The Lord and Lady went to sit, and the wolf prince followed. "You summoned me, Lady Kagome?"

"Please, Kouga, we have known each other too long for such formality. Call me Kagome."

He smiled, but again asked why she summoned him.

She eyed him with cautious eyes. "I have heard from Midoriko herself that the final battle draws near, and collecting the shards is the most important thing right now, and I have a request of you."

"You want my shards, right?" He asked, knowing deep down that this was why he was summoned.

"Yes, Kouga. I am sorry, but it would be better to give them to me than to have Kikyou kill you for them, or to have Naraku rip your body apart for them."

Kouga was surprised. "The dead miko has joined Naraku?"

"Yes. We also have some new allies. Do you remember Kanna and Kagura?"

"How could I not, she nearly killed me on many occasions!"

"Kagura is here in the castle now, and is our trusted ally. Kanna has been given a soul, and treats Kagura as a mother. I expect you to treat them with respect."

"Look, Kagura is a beautiful youkai, everyone can see that," he started, "But are you sure you can trust her?"

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at Lady Kagome. He answered for both of them. "Absolutely."

"Huh, if she is trustworthy, and even you trust her, than maybe I should go talk to her, see how she feels about wolves," he gave his old, fang-bearing grin.

Kagome looked at him, and said with a serious voice. "We must conclude our business first, Kouga."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know." He waved a hand over his legs, and the shards emerged. He took them and put them into Kagome's hands, where they instantly were purified. "Wow. That is something," he said with awe.

Kagome put the shards with the ones around her neck. "Thank you, Kouga."

"I knew that one day I would have to part with them. It is no big deal."

Kagome smiled. She put all of her jewel shards into her hands. "If you thought THAT was cool, watch this!" Her claws began to glow pink, and when she opened her hands again, there was one large, portion of the Shikon no Tama. Even Sesshoumaru took a breath. Kouga let out a low whistle. "That was something, indeed."

She put the shard into her bottle, and got up to give him a hug. He returned it, even though he saw the Lord of the West giving him a dirty look. He laughed. "So, when is breakfast?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Breakfast in the castle of the west was always a family affair. Kouga was shocked to see the two inuyoukai children at the table that addressed the Lord and Lady as mother and father. After closer examination, he determined them to be Rin and Shippou. He asked them how they came to be inuyoukai, and they both said that their mother had done it for them. Kouga was more and more impressed with Lady Kagome than he ever thought possible. Kouga made sure he was seated last so that he could sit next to Kagura. Kanna and Kohaku sat with the other children. The beauty of the wind youkai once again took Kouga aback. He complimented her on her daughter and her wise choice to leave Naraku, and Kagura told him that it was through the Lady of the West's magic that allowed her and Kanna and Kohaku to be free of Naraku. She kept stealing glances at Kouga the entire meal; he was very handsome, and he seemed quite taken by her. Kouga excused himself early, and asked Kagura to take a walk with him through the gardens.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru smiled at this. They thought the two would be a fine match. Both had a great fire in their spirit. They had also seen each one stealing glances at the other during the meal.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura guided Kouga through the gardens until they crossed a little bridge into a small pagoda, where they sat down close enough to touch, but tilted so they could look at each other.

"Kagura," Kouga began, "I have always admired your beauty and your powers before, but now, finding you have such a tender heart, and a determination to live a good life, I am astounded. I never thought you could be more beautiful to me, but you are."

Kagura blushed. "I am sorry for my past deeds against you, Lord Kouga."

Kouga laughed. "Please leave off the Lord. You will make me feel as stodgy as Sesshoumaru!"

While Kagura no longer felt that Lord Sesshoumaru was stodgy, she nodded her head. "Kouga, then, I would like to apologize for myself as well as for my daughter, Kanna."

"Kagura, I am a bit curious. Why do you call Kanna daughter? She is older than you, is she not?"

Kagura nodded. "When Lady Kagome gave Kanna a soul, she started crying because she remembered all those she had hurt, so the compassionate Lady Kagome left her with only pleasant memories. Those included Kohaku, freedom, and myself. When the child approached me, she gave me a hug, and asked if I was her mother. How could I refuse her?"

Kouga was shocked at how tenderhearted Kagura was. "You are indeed a great woman, Kagura." He progressed slowly. "How do you feel about wolves?"

"I love wolves, you are all so loyal, and social. I was born to be a youkai of the wind, but it gets lonely."

Kouga took Kagura's hands in his. "Would you return with me, see my pack, see if you can stand the wolves?"

Kagura blushed, but did not want to be misled. Her heart's return was too recent; she did not want it broken so soon. "Why do you want me to meet your pack?"

"If you like us, I would like to ask you to be my mate. You have fire, and you are compassionate. Those are good things to have in a mate. Do you want other children? Cubs of the wind and the wood would be powerful."

Kagura started crying, and threw her arms around Kouga. "Yes, I will accompany you, on one condition."

Kouga thought he knew what that was. "Yes, dear?"

"I must bring Kanna with me, and I would like to return here to see Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru's pups."

Kouga's eyes widened. "Pups!?"

Kagura smiled. "Could you not smell the life that has quickened inside of her?"

Kouga was so interested in the other changes that had happened to Kagome that he had not. He told Kagura this.

She laughed, but said in a serious tone, "The Lord, and most especially the Lady, have been so kind to us, I would do anything for them. If they need me to stay, I must, but otherwise, when do you want to leave?"

Kouga laughed, and hugged her again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Couldn't resist. Love Kouga, and am starting to love Kagura too. She deserves happiness!


	29. Destruction

The next day, after spending the night talking to Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru regarding Naraku's palace and any plans he

The next day, after spending the night talking to Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru regarding Naraku's palace and any plans he might have had, what was left of Inuyasha's group and Kagome and Sesshoumaru set out to look for jewel shards. This time, they brought Rin, Shippou, Jakken, and Kohaku. They wanted to come so badly, and with the power of the Lord and Lady, no one thought the danger would be too great.

The first day, they did not find a shard, but on the second day, they found a huge frog demon that tried to swallow Kagome with it's elongated tongue, like she were a fly. Sango's hiraikotsu severed the tongue, and Kagome used the Wind Scar to kill the disgusting youkai. They found it's shard, and Kagome fused it to the large piece they already had. They felt this was a great find, and went to make camp. As they were all settling down, Kagome felt a strange presence in the woods. She left, telling them she needed a walk to unwind, and came upon Kikyou resting, her soul collectors wrapped around her. Kagome and Kikyou glared at each other, where once they could have passed for sisters, now they looked so different from each other.

"I see you mated with that taiyoukai filth," Kikyou said with a sneer.

"I would not talk, Kikyou," Kagome growled. "We all know about you and Naraku."

Kikyou's eyes widened at this. She thought it was a secret. "I suppose Kagura told you."

Kagome shook her head slowly, "It was Midoriko."

"Impossible."

Kagome shook her head again. "You will not harm me," Kikyou said, surety in her voice, "Inuyasha will be angry."

"Inuyasha is dead, Kikyou, or did you not know?"

Kikyou's face crumbled. "You lie"

"No, I do not, he died less than a week ago. He chose death over becoming human."

Kikyou started crying. While Naraku gave her what her body craved, she still loved Inuyasha in the small part of her that was not consumed by hatred. "You tell the truth, I can see it. Here, you can have these, I have no need of them anymore." Kikyou laid down four jewel shards, and started to walk away.

Kagome picked up the shards, that were still tainted, and they purified at her touch. Kikyou could no longer purify the shards?

"We are not done, Kikyou, Midoriko gave me instructions on how to deal with you as well."

Kikyou turned around and looked at the miko taiyoukai. "What did she say?"

"Midoriko said that you must either become alive again, or go to the underworld, where you belong. Your unnatural existence must end."

Kikyou laughed. "As if I would let you anywhere near me!"

Kagome ran towards Kikyou with her supernatural taiyoukai speed. She grabbed Kikyou by the neck and growled into her face, her fangs elongating. "I have tried to help you, even after you tried to kill me, stole part of my soul, and betrayed us to Naraku. Make your choice."

Kikyou looked into Lady Kagome's face, and said in a quiet voice. "Death, I chose death over the life I had before."

"You would not have the life you had before. You could no longer purify the jewels. Your powers as a miko are gone. You would be as a normal human woman. Your past deeds would be a weight upon your soul, but you would be normal. Chose!!"

Kikyou gave it some thought, and told Kagome, "I still chose death."

Kagome nodded, and threw Kikyou as hard as she could against a tree, shattering her clay body, and freeing the souls that were trapped in their clay prison. The largest soul, that part that was Kagome's, went back to her, and she felt rage. She ran over, and stomped the parts of Kikyou's clay body to dust.

Sesshoumaru watched as his mate gave the dead miko her choices, and when she still chose death, Kagome granted it. When he saw the part of her soul that allowed her to hate return, he knew he would have to help her control it. After she stomped the clay from the dead miko's body to dust, she growled at the soul collectors, and they fled. She broke the dead miko's bow and threw the pieces into the trees, and was about to run into the forest to find other things to destroy when she felt Sesshoumaru's arms encircle her waist.

He nuzzled her neck. "It is enough, my love. Hold your rage in check. You may hurt our pups."

Kagome's eyes, which were beginning to turn red, turned back to gold. She leaned back into her love's embrace, and they waited a few hours to make sure that the soul collectors did not heal Kikyou's body, but with Kagome's soul no longer trapped, Kikyou could not raise again.

They went back to their camp and finally fell into a fitful sleep together, wrapped in Sesshoumaru's pelt. He combed her hair out with his claws, and worried about the next time she was enraged. Worried that he might not be able to be able to pull her back.

Before going to sleep, Kagome had fused the four shards Kikyou had into the large one they already had. It looked almost as if they had half of the jewel. Finding more would be harder now. There were less out there, but she was hopeful. Kagome's soul cried out, she had killed her past incarnation, and while Kikyou had earned her death, should have stayed dead to begin with, she still mourned.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The saimyoushou told their master about the destruction of the dead miko, and Naraku was angry. He had enough of her hair around to make a golum each time he had need of her body, but it would not be the same. She had such fire. She was his perfect bed partner, and he was infuriated. Lately all the news he had gotten was bad. The loss of Kagura, and Kanna, and Kohaku, and Hakudoshi, and now Kikyou. He knew the only thing he could not afford to lose now was the heart, and he could not remove it from it's hiding place. He could not remove it himself, and it could not move from where it was. Even a saimyoushou was not able to check on it's whereabouts. His only solace was that the Lord and Lady of the West still had no idea of where it was hidden.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: About time that zombie got what she deserved!


	30. Murder

When the rest of the group heard the next morning of Kikyou's death, and the four shards that were now in their possession, they were happy. Shippou held in his jubilation, he had known that the dead miko would hurt them, but now, that threat was gone. She had been hurting them, giving Naraku more power by giving him shards, but now she was gone, and Shippou was happy again. He sat on his mother's lap while he ate, and Rin sat on their father's lap. Lord Sesshoumaru was still not accustomed to this, but when he saw his mate glance over and wink at him, he smiled and combed through the hair of the child that looked so like him, the only one with silver-blue hair.

The mood was light, and they set off again. Kagome thought she could feel something to the south. While they traveled, Kagome had to run off into the bushes a few times to throw up. She was having morning sickness already? This wasn't usual, at least with human babies. She would have to ask Sesshoumaru, or better yet, Miyouga about inu pups. If she advanced so quickly, she would not be able to fight for very long at all!

Kagome returned to her group, all the youkai knowing what had happened, and asked if Miyouga would perch on her shoulder as they walked. She dropped to the back of the group for some _perceived _privacy, and began her questioning.

"Miyouga, what do you know of inu pups?"

"I know that you are expecting pups, Lady Kagome, but what is it that you want to know exactly?"

"How long does it take, from conception to birth for inu pups?"

Miyouga scratched at his head, it been so long ago since he had seen Sesshoumaru born, he had to think a bit.

"I believe it was three turns of the moon."

Kagome could not believe her ears! "Three months!? That is all? For human babies, it is nine!"

"How queer," was the only response of the little flea.

Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru, depositing Miyouga onto Kirara as she ran, and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm. "We must move faster, Sesshoumaru!"

He had heard her conversation with the aged flea, and knew the reason for her distress. She had to find the last of the shards, or when the battle took place, she would not be able to help them.

Lord Sesshoumaru stopped the group, and told them that they would have to move quicker. "Lady Kagome and I will run with our demonic speed. I do not know how fast the children may be, so if they tire, Aun will carry them. I would suggest that Sango and Miroku take the fire cat, we must be faster in our search."

Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome did not even wait to see if their orders were followed, they took off, with the children close behind. Jakken got upon Aun and made sure he followed. When the children tired, 15 miles away, they got onto Aun's back, but both were still laughing at how fast and long they could run now.

The Lord and Lady stopped where she told him she felt the shard. It was a nest of Raven youkai. The ravens started to attack, but Kagome did not feel the shard in any of them, it was still in the nest.

She ran at her speed, which almost defied vision, and found the shard placed on an egg. While this touched her heart, she still had to take it. The egg turned black and rotted. They were obviously trying to get offspring from a bad egg, and were using the shard for it.

She ran back to Sesshoumaru and in a booming voice, called for the murder of ravens to stop their assault. They did so, they were still in the lands of the west, just barely, but their lady had given them a command.

"I am sorry for taking the shard that you used to try to make the egg viable, but you all knew it would not work. We will use the shard to defeat the evil hanyou that spreads across the whole land. Surely you, which fly upon the winds, have felt the hatred and malice from the dark hanyou! We thank you!"

They were about to take off again when they heard a strange voice say, "Wait."

Lady Kagome and Lady Sesshoumaru turned back, and saw a very large raven approach. "Please, hear me, Lord and Lady."

Kagome could not see it's beak moving. Sesshoumaru looked over at her, and whispered, "Some raven youkai can speak in your mind."

The raven continued. "We have felt the evil presence to the south-east, where we believe the hanyou has now moved. He felt a need, when you took those most dear to him. He is afraid. He cannot move his heart, he cannot retrieve it, and it cannot be removed. That is his only solace. We have heard the saimyoushou saying that the heart was right under your noses, but we know not what this means. Please, take me with you on your quest, I can help you read the wind, for it tells of jewel shards nearly as well as you do, Lady Kagome." The raven paused. "We have heard of you, and of your kindness, and we wish to help you. All in the West feel secure because of the power of the both of you, and we do not wish to see our land turned to turmoil over this."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other, and Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod. "We would appreciate your help. What is your name?"

"My name is Jakli, now please head east of here, and I will catch up, I must explain my impeding departure to the rest of my murder."

Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were gone before the Raven had even joined it's fellows again. Lord Sesshoumaru gave a strange whistling noise, and Aun changed course, as did Kirara. They were on their way with another shard, but they had to be so quick now…Kagome's time was running out.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I know it is short, but I thought the idea of a murder of crows, and one that could speak mentally was wicked cool.


	31. Jewel

A/N: This will be the last chapter for a few days, most likely. I will try to make it last.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kagura and Kanna were just about to leave with Kouga when Kanna tugged on Kagura's kimono and wanted to whisper something into her ear. Kagura smiled and took the little girl to the privacy of their room.

"Mother, I have just remembered something. It is about a heart."

Kagura's own heart began to beat faster. Kanna did not know who's heart she was speaking of, but she knew that the group that had done them such a great service were seeking one, Naraku's.

"Tell, me, darling, what is it you remember?"

"Mother, I remember darkness, and a man saying that he had found the perfect place to hide it."

Kagura placed a gentle hand on her daughter's back. "Go ahead, little darling. Tell mommy."

"The man said that he had hidden it behind something, something strong. He said that even he would not be able to reach it. Does this mean anything to you?"

Kagura's eyes widened. She gave her darling daughter a big hug, and told her to wait a few minutes, and then they would be leaving with Kouga to spend some time amongst the wolves.

When Kagura had first told Kanna about the wolves, and about Kouga, Kanna asked a question that pulled at Kagura's heart. "Is he my father? Where is my father?"

Kagura looked down with tears showing in her ruby eyes. "I am not sure if he will be your new father, but if we like it there, then he will be." She paused to pet her daughter's hair. "If you are scared of the wolves, we will not stay."

"Will they be kind to us?"

Kagura smiled through her tears. "Yes, daughter, they will be kind."

Kagura remembered this conversation, but ran to Sachiko to tell him what Kanna had said. Kanna had been Naraku's most trusted incarnation. She, of anyone, would know the true location of the heart.

"Kagura, this sounds like it may be behind our own enchantments!" The wolf youkai said, incredulous. He was surprised that anything so evil could get through these powerful wards.

"There are other places, Sachiko, where the same would apply, but yes, it does sound like it is within the wards."

Sachiko stood thinking. The wards extended ten miles around the castle on every side, that was a lot of ground to cover, but he would make sure that his Lord and Lady knew of this information immediately. He looked at the wind youkai again and asked her to repeat, exactly, what the little girl had said.

"Kanna said that a man that I assume to be Naraku himself, had said in the dark, a man said that he had found a place to hide a heart, behind something, something strong, where even he could not reach it."

"This does not necessarily mean our enchantments, but it would make sense. I have heard from the Lady that either Midoriko or someone else, perhaps you yourself, Mistress Kagura, said; that the heart was hidden right under our noses." He thought again about this new information. "Thank you, Mistress Kagura. I know you will leave with my liege today, please, have a pleasant stay with our group. We are very social, and Kouga is a good Lord, both loyal, true, and utterly determined to see that all under his care are well taken care of. I wish you well." With that said, he dismissed her, and walked up to Mayumi, the only youkai in the castle he could trust, other than Kouga himself, who would be leaving.

"Mayumi, we may have a problem."

The aged inuyoukai bitch looked at the wolf youkai with concern. "What might that be, Sachiko?"

"Naraku's heart, which Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome have been searching for, may be within our own enchantments. We must search everyone. You know the feeling of a healthy youki. If you feel someone who's youki is feeling a bit…off, or different, approach me, and me alone, and tell me." He brushed his long purple hair out of his black eyes. "I will be leaving shortly to tell the Lord and Lady of this news, but will return shortly. I know that the Lord and Lady entrusted you to open and close the enchantments for emergencies, and I ask that you do it now. I will be at the border in seconds. When you feel me, and me alone, open a space just wide enough for me, and close it the instant you feel me leave."

"Of course, Sachiko."

Sachiko narrowed his eyes at Mayumi. "Have I passed your inspection?"

Mayumi's eyes opened. She did not know that the wolf would know she was checking his youki. "Yes, Sachiko, you are true and loyal. Good travels."

He grabbed armor and another sword, and ran towards the last direction he knew his Lord and Lady had traveled. When he approached the edge of the enchantment, he felt it open; he jumped through, and felt it close the instant after he was through. _The old dog sure is on the ball, _he thought, as he ran towards Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome, scenting the wind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night, Kagome fused the two new jewel shards they had gotten into the large piece they already had. All were happy with this development. They were doing well. They had nearly half of the sacred jewel. Shards were harder for Kagome and Jakli to detect, but they would keep up their search. Kagome's morning sickness continued, and she wished for some peppermint or something to make it better.

Jakli was introduced to the group to good reception. They felt they needed all the help they could get. The children especially loved the raven. He perched on Shippou's shoulder, who just loved it. Rin had Jakken to follow her, along with Aun, Kohaku had Kirara, and now Shippou had Jakli. The two seemed to get along very well.

Sachiko found them just after their evening meal. The wolf saw this and frowned. He was ravenous. Rin laughed and tossed him two fish, Lady Kagome had sensed his youki all day, and knew he would arrive hungry. He ate the fish with relish, and then bowed to his lord and lady. He asked to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome in private. They ran ten miles from camp, sure that no one would hear then from this far away.

"I have heard some distressing news, my lord and lady. The young girl, Kanna, had a memory. She told Kagura, who came to me immediately. She remembered a man talking about a heart, how the heart was hidden in a place behind something strong, somewhere where even he could not reach it."

Kagome figured it out first. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "Do you think that he meant our own enchantments? Could he have gotten it through, and now cannot remove it, because of the addition of my blood?"

Lord Sesshoumaru did not like the sound of this; there were many square miles to cover if the heart was indeed behind his own enchantments. Had anyone that they trusted arrived within the last six years? He could think of a few of his guard, but he did not think that they were carriers of the heart of Naraku.

Sachiko bowed again. "I have Mayumi checking the youki of everyone in the castle. She will tell me if anyone is different, and they will be locked in the dungeon under wards until you return home."

"Good thinking, Sachiko." Kagome said. "I must return to help her right after we find the last shard. Jakli said there are only two that are out their in neither our possession nor Naraku's. We must find them at once!"

Lady Kagome bowed to Sachiko and told him how thankful she was, and then hurried back to the camp to converse with Jakli.

Upon Lady Kagome's arrival back at camp, Jakli hopped onto her shoulder and spoke in her mind. "We do not have to speak to converse this way, just think what you want to say, and I will hear you."

Kagome told him of Sachiko's suspicion that the heart was within their enchantments, and the raven youkai said that this could be a possibility, but he did not think it was true.

"The evil hanyou is far more devious than that, my lady. We must find the last two jewels and return to your castle so we can both check. I can check the minds of your guards without them knowing it, and you can sense changes in their youki, this will speed the process along, right?"

Lady Kagome said, "You are indeed wise, Jakli. I feel something to the east of us, near the ocean, what do the winds tell you? Could it be a shard?"

Jakli took to the air once more, and stretched his senses far and wide. He returned to his perch on the shoulder of the lady. "You are right, there is something there. We should abandon camp right now, you will not be able to fight for long, and we must find them before returning."

Lord Sesshoumaru returned without Sachiko to see the camp being packed up, and the tired travelers getting ready. He looked at his mate, and she said to him, "There is something to the east. We must go now, before it moves."

He nodded and helped everyone to his or her mounts. The children would ride Aun with Jakken, and Kohaku would ride Kirara with Sango and Miroku. They took off at break-neck speed, and were in the lands to the east in a few hours. Kagome could feel the shards now, they were ten miles north, and she gave her mate a feral grin and took off again. He followed.

They arrived to find a dragon youkai nearly as old and big as Ryokutsei, who had dealt death blows to Sesshoumaru's father. He was wary of letting his mate fight against such a creature, when she wasted no time and erected a barrier around all she loved. She then used the Wind Scar. It did not kill the dragon in one swipe, but it did begin to purify it. The dragon screamed.

"Give us the shards, and you will leave with your life," Lady Kagome offered.

The dragon hissed at her. "Never!"

She spun around and yelled, "Adamantium Barrage!" Purified shards of the strongest substance on Earth were released, and the dragon was killed. His decent took him right by where Kagome would have been standing, but Lord Sesshoumaru picked her up and took her out of the way.

"Thank you, mate," she smiled.

"You used the Adamantium Barrage! How did you know you could?"

"I could not allow him to hurt you. I know that Ryokutsei killed your father, and I did not want the same fate to befall you. I put you all behind a barrier, and released what I knew was there all along." She swooned, and he held her tighter. He walked over to where the remains of the dragon youkai were, and she grabbed the two shards. She merged them with the one in her bottle, and they had nearly exactly half. The last of the shards were found. All that was left was to find the heart and to defeat Naraku.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Hope you liked it. The shards are done. Now for the heart and the battle. There will be things between, but as for the original task, that was the end of it.

Who would have guessed that Kagome in miko taiyoukai form would be so powerful? I think she is even more powerful than Lord Sesshoumaru now!


	32. Visit Part 1

Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were first to arrive at the edges of the enchantment. They opened a hole and hurried through, letting nothing else in. Kagome wanted to help with checking the castle staff right away before she took care of something else, something more…personal. She and Jakli helped Mayumi, but could find nothing within the staff or the guard. Jakli and Mayumi decided to check out the rest of the residents that lived within the enchantments but not inside the castle, and Kagome took Sesshoumaru aside. They had let their comrades through the enchantments, and they were all sleeping.

"Sesshoumaru, mate, I wish to return to the my home on the other side of the well before the pups are born. I need to see my family, and to get some supplies."

Sesshoumaru thought this was dangerous, but also saw how much it would mean to his mate, so he nodded his head, and they began to pack for themselves and the children. They would all to together.

They traveled on Aun, because Kagome was still feeling a little ill, and they wanted to be strong in case of attack. They reached the well in about two hours, and Kagome began feeling ill again. She ran behind a tree and was sick, but this felt…different. She shook it off, credited it to more morning sickness, and told everyone to grab onto her as they jumped through the well together.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The blue light that was the magic of the well surrounded them, and they landed in the 21st century in the old well house. Kagome jumped out, along with the children. Her grandfather was sweeping the stairs when he saw youkai escape through the well, and he threw fresh sutras at her. She shredded it with her claws before they could hit her or her children, and said in a sad voice, "Grandfather, do you not recognize me?"

"You look like Inuyasha, you filthy…wait, did you just call me grandfather?"

Kagome stepped forward, in front of the children, who looked around them in wonderment, and said in gentle voice, "It is me, Kagome!"

Grandfather Higurashi started crying. He had not seen his granddaughter for nearly three years. He ran to her, but before reaching her, he asked her, "What has happened to you? You look like a youkai?"

"I will explain everything to everyone at once. Is mother home?"

"Yes, child, she and Souta are in the kitchen."

Kagome smiled and grabbed the arm of her grandfather with respect, and started walking him towards the house. The two children, with confused looks on their faces, followed, as did Lord Sesshoumaru.

They got into the kitchen, and her mother turned around, "Father are you done sweeping…"

Kagome ran to catch her mother, who had fainted. Her brother just stared, the food he had been chewing fell from his mouth, as he viewed his sister for the first time. "Kagome?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome put a cold washcloth on her mother's head, while cradling her in her arms. Noa Higurashi opened her eyes, and asked, "Kagome, is that you? What happened to you?"

"Do you have tea? We will need lots of it, to tell the entire story."

Kagome set her mother down when she was sure that she would be steady, and Mrs. Higurashi brought a teapot to the table along with cups enough for the children and her own family. Even when in extreme duress, her manners, drilled into her head since childhood, took over.

Grandfather Higurashi sat at the head of the table with Noa at his right. Souta sat at his left, as he had been doing since the oldest Higurashi sibling, Kagome, had left them. They all knew that Kagome had said she would not be returning unless there was an emergency or the Shikon no Tama was completed and their enemy was destroyed.

Grandfather Higurashi spoke for all of them. "What has happened to you, Kagome?"

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a gentle smile. "Well, it all started when I realized that Inuyasha did not love me, that I had wasted five years of my life on him. I had already given my heart to Sesshoumaru, but he was notorious for hating humans. At night, as soon as Inuyasha left the camp to be with Kikyou, I took my bag, left the food and medical supplies, and ran to the last place Sesshoumaru was seen. I knew he had taken in young Rin here," She smiled at the young inuyoukai, "Who was at the time, human, and I thought maybe I had a chance of explaining myself before getting killed. I finally felt the youki of the snake youkai that was pursuing me, and I dropped my bike, knocked an arrow, and gave the snake demon a choice, either he left me alone, or he would die. Just then, a beautiful site appeared. Sesshoumaru came and killed the snake demon before my very eyes. I saw him as he is now, a beautiful taiyoukai, and knew then what I knew now, that he had captured my heart. I went to him, and told him I had a request and a gift to give him. He was intrigued by my words, and I told him that to give him the gift, he would have to lie down and let me see the stump of his left arm, which Inuyasha had cut off the first time we met. I put up a barrier around us and used my miko powers to make him whole. I kept chanting that there should be nothing to mar the perfection of his body, that when he held me, I wanted him to hold me with two arms. Finally, I passed out from the exertion."

Lord Sesshoumaru took up the tale from here. "I removed Kagome to our camp, and extended my youki far and wide so that all would know that what I have there is mine to protect, and that I would kill to protect it. I went and got Kagome's things, and when I returned to camp, she was still asleep. I removed her shoes and from viewing her camp, knew that she slept in some strange cocoon-like item, which I found, and put her into it. When I was brushing her hair away from her face, she told me that she loved me, and that I should not force her to return to one who did not love her."

Lady Kagome gasped at that, she had not known it. She took her mate's hand in hers and she resumed the tale. "I awoke at Lord Sesshoumaru's camp, but still had not told him of my request. I humbly asked to join his group. He asked why, and I gave him an incomplete answer, and when he asked for the full truth, I asked him to give me time. He agreed, but told me that eventually he would get the truth from me. I met up again with his sweet little ward, Rin (Rin smiled at this) and his surly retainer, Jakken, who seems to hate all humans. I was shown such respect by them, and I did not know why. When I looked around, my bike was attached to Aun, Lord Sesshoumaru's two headed dragon, that shoots beams of pure energy out of it's mouths. This dragon was Sesshoumaru's trusted mount and was very protective of Rin. She seemed to have an instant rapport with them since meeting them. Jakken was another story, he hates humans, but Sesshoumaru must have threatened him, so he showed me begrudging respect when I woke. I asked what our means of travel would be, and right after Aun took off, Sesshoumaru said that we would be traveling together. I did not know what this meant until he scooped me up in his arms like a bridegroom that was carrying his bride and we traveled through the air. The legends are true, Sesshoumaru can _fly_."

"Wow," was all Noa Higurashi could say. "I am surprised and pleased that you had the courage to leave Inuyasha's camp, and try for love, even when you believed your heart would be broken."

Kagome smiled at her mother, and Sesshoumaru continued the tale, "I took to the air, and your daughter clung tightly to me as she saw how high up we were, and as she was looking shocked, I stole a kiss, which probably stunned her more than the trip through the air. I took her to the castle of the western lands, my home, and had the staff treat her as my intended, so there would be no gossip about. Mating a miko and a taiyoukai is very desirable. Not only does the miko turn into a taiyoukai with her miko powers intact, but any offspring would be as she is; powerful indeed. Some fear that power, but I do not; as Lord of the Western Lands, it is my sacred duty to keep my people and my lands safe from intruders, and having a powerful mate is one way of doing that."

Souta looked at Kagome, "Wow, sis! You are royalty now!"

Kagome smiled at Souta, "Yes, but I can still kick your butt at nearly everything we do. Plus I now have taiyoukai strength and speed."

Souta just pouted, he had finally been getting better at her at some things; she had to ruin it all by becoming a taiyoukai.

Grandfather Higurashi interrupted. "How do we know that you will keep our little Kagome happy and safe?"

"I love your granddaughter, and would move heaven and earth to protect her."

All of Kagome's family could see that he was serious. Kagome's mother asked, "So what happened next?"

"As my handmaiden, Chiyou, was getting me ready for dinner, I noticed things. I was stronger and faster than I was before; my hair was lightening, as were m eyes. I could hear more acutely, and my sense of smell was much stronger. Chiyou dressed me in a very formal, multi-layered kimono, and took me down to dinner, where Sesshoumaru waited for me…"

The two mates took awhile telling her family about how they fell in love, and how they had solidified their bond, when Kagome's mother asked, "What about Inuyasha? Wasn't he upset?"

There was a slight tinge of red to Kagome's eyes, which quickly disappeared. "We had discovered from my friends, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou that Inuyasha had freaked out when he discovered that his little shard detector was gone, so he got a little violent when trying to get information out of Sango regarding my whereabouts. We knew that Inuyasha would not leave us alone, even with the mating mark on my neck, and that he would do nearly anything to have Kikyou live again."

Grandfather Higurashi interrupted again, "Kikyou, the miko who was your previous incarnation, right?"

"Yes, Grandpa, but she had been helping Naraku, giving him jewel shards, she betrayed us all."

They were all shocked by this, they had thought the dead miko loved Inuyasha, and he her. None of them mentioned that she had become Naraku's lover as well.

"How did you know of this betrayal?" Grandpa asked Kagome.

"I heard from Midoriko-sama…"

"Midoriko! You can't mean the _famous_ Midoriko?"

"Yes, Grandpa, that one. She told me of Kikyou's treachery, and also that I should help some of the youkai that Naraku controlled. One was a youkai who just wished for freedom and a good life, but could not have it, because Naraku had stolen her heart, and would squeeze it every time he thought she had done something wrong. She hated Naraku and wanted to help us, but she knew that she would die trying, and had resigned herself to that."

"Poor dear," was all Kagome's mother said, she had such a soft heart.

"The other was saddest of all, a child born without a soul. Midoriko said I should try to help them both, as well as Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, whom Naraku had raised from the grave to serve him. He only was alive because of a shard in his shoulder.

Kagura was staking us out. I told her I knew what she wanted and could give it to her…"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru told of giving the wind youkai a heart, and the child a soul, and making sure that Kohaku could live on his own, and by then, her mother was crying again. She went over and hugged Kagome.

"You are such a kind woman, Kagome. You have helped them all so much, surely you have done as Midoriko-sama has asked."

"There is more, if you would hear it," Sesshoumaru said.

"About your enemies?" Souta asked?

"Them, and our children."

All of Kagome's family said it at the same time, "CHILDREN!?"

The youkai covered their ears, but all smiled.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: This is only part one of the two regarding their visit to the future, but I thought it was pretty cute. I hope you liked it. Don't worry, we will get back to the rest in due time.


	33. Wolves

Kagura and Kanna flew north, to the stronghold of the wolves. They did not have a castle like Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome, but they were well protected from siege and invasion. Kanna loved to fly on the giant feather. She would put her hand over the side, and feeling the resistance, move it up and down in waves, she was such a happy child now. It tugged Kagura's heart every time she thought of this happy child and the other child, with black eyes and white hair. She now wore a colorful little yukata, and loved flowers and sparkly rocks. She hauled them around in her pockets. She loved to catch frogs, and Kagura was constantly putting them back into the garden. When Rin and Shippou were there, she followed them around like a puppy. She wanted to be just like Rin. Kagome had given Kanna a little doll that Rin had no longer played with, and the little girl's eyes had teared up and she threw her arms around Lady Kagome.

Kanna would never know, Kagura vowed, what exactly Lady Kagome had done for her, but Kagura knew, and she would fulfill that obligation, so her daughter could start her life fresh. Lady Kagome said they were even, but Kagura still felt she owed them something. They had given her everything she had ever wanted, and had given it without expecting anything in return, which made paying them back that much more important. Kagura was saddened that the heart was in none of the places that she had told the others, but Naraku was a sly spider, waiting patiently. He would wait until the perfect time to make his move. The fact that Hakudoshi was killed was a good one, and Kagura was glad of that at least. Apparently Lady Kagome had broken the barrier with one swipe of the more powerful Tessuiga, and then killed Hakudoshi with another. Lady Kagome was powerful and good, the perfect Lady of the Western Lands. She would take her responsibilities seriously. She was just what Lord Sesshoumaru needed, a benevolent presence to balance him out, and Lord Sesshoumaru what just what Lady Kagome needed, a good thinker and planner, who would not allow her to just rush into problems before reviewing them completely. Those were reasons, but the main reason was that they both loved each other, and now they had the two children turned inuyoukai by Lady Kagome's strange magic, and two more pups on the way. Kagura was so happy. She had cried and cried when told she would never have a child of her own, but now that she could, she wished for a pup or cub of her own…

Kouga ran below the giant feather and thought of it's occupants. He knew that Kagome was happy with Sesshoumaru, he could smell it coming off of both of them in waves, that much was obvious, but what he did not know was whether or not Kagura would be happy with him. He desired the wind youkai for her beauty, her goodness, and now her loyalty. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had both told him that she was perfectly trustworthy, and that was enough for him. He would make sure that she was treated well by the group of mangy wolves in his encampment, because he really wanted her to stay, even more than he had wanted Kagome. He realized, after these nearly five years, that what he had felt for her was more like puppy love. She was not his match. She was human, for one thing, and he was the Lord of the North. Although if he had known she was a powerful enough miko to change to taiyoukai after mating, he might have re-thought that particular problem. She had also been in love with mutt-face, who obviously did not deserve her. He heard all about what had happened to Inuyasha from Sango, all about his trysts with Kikyou, Kikyou's betrayal, Inuyasha's violent streak, and the ultimate showdown between Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha. He was not happy that mutt-face was dead, but he could understand his choice between becoming human and death, although Inuyasha ran that line all the time, why did it scare him this time?

He put all thoughts of this out of his mind, and thought more about the wind youkai above him, and below him, and from the back…ugh! He had to get his thoughts into check. He put on a fresh sprint of speed and ran forward to catch the two at the gate.

"Hiro!" he called to the captain of his guard. The wolf ran over to his liege and took a knee right away. "Don't do that now, we have things to do! Do you see that feather approaching to the west? That is a wind youkai I would have as my mate. Make sure a nice cave is cleaned out for her and the young youkai that she travels with! Put someone else on some of this stuff, if you must. Just make sure it is done. I will tell all of those wolves that they are to treat her and the child with the utmost respect, or hear from me, personally."

Hiro gulped, no one wanted to take on their alpha, he was very strong, and while benevolent, he could be very hard when dealing with those that were insubordinate.

"Yes, my liege!" Hiro said, as he ran off to do Kouga's bidding.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura got more nervous by the second, but she finally saw a break in the cliffs, which could only be the entrance to the wolves' camp. She set down and took Kanna into her arms. She met Kouga and gave him a shy smile. He gave her a large one, and welcomed her past the remaining gate guard and said with a flourish and a bow, "Welcome to the North, my Lady!"

She laughed, "Please do not call me Lady, Kouga."

He looked at her with seriously eyes, "You are not yet, but I am bound and determined to make sure that someday, you are Lady of the Northern Lands." He looked down at Kanna, and patted her red hair, "and how would you feel, little girl, to be a princess?"

Kanna giggled, but said, "I am not a wolf!"

Kouga smiled at her, and said, "I am sure that Lady Kagome could change that if you wanted. If you stayed, would you want to be a wolf?"

Kanna looked around at the children at play, and the adults laughing around campfires or in groups. "If you are nice to me, and we decide to stay, then I would like to be a wolf."

Kagura looked at Kouga the entire time, and he noticed the tears in her beautiful red eyes. He used his clawed hands and was careful to not hurt her as he wiped them away. He took the hand of Kanna, and told her, "I will show you to the cave that you and your mother will stay in, and then we will meet the wolves, okay?"

Kanna liked living in the cave, and she ran and played with the wolves all day. She was exhausted when it was finally time for her to sleep. She just passed out the moment she hit the furs that were spread out for her.

Kagura had also enjoyed her time with the wolves. She had laughed with them, traded stories, and been held by Kouga when alone. She wanted this, she knew she did, and before Kanna had fallen asleep, she asked Kagura if they could stay forever.

Kouga called Kagura out in the middle of the night, with something to show her. He was at the top of a cliff, which she instantly reached; after all, she was a youkai of the wind. Kouga saw her and smiled. She smiled back. He took her hand and led her over to the northern side. There, his whole encampment was shown, the fires dying down, faint sounds of laughter still coming up to their ears, the caves that riddled the cliffs filed with sleeping wolves.

"What do you think, Kagura?"

"I think it is just beautiful", she said, after looking up to the unobstructed view of the stars after seeing his wolves.

"Will you two stay? Will you be my mate?"

She looked deep into his eyes, and said, "Yes, Kouga, we will stay, I will be your mate."

He beamed at her, as he brought her into his arms for a passionate kiss. "Things are different here than they are with the inuyoukai. Before we mate, you must be presented before the tribe, and they must agree to have you."

She looked worried. "Don't worry, I have heard from the elders already, they like you, and find that a powerful wind youkai would be a good choice of mates for me. And all love Kanna. She is so sweet."

Kagura looked relieved. "Kanna asked if she could become a wolf if she stayed. I am sure that if all agreed, Lady Kagome could make that happen, after all, she changed the human and the kitsune into inuyoukai."

Kouga nodded. "We do not even know what kind of youkai she is, best to find out before changing her…she could be immensely powerful."

Kagura thought about it, "You are right. She could be stronger than either of us put together."

Kouga smiled at Kagura, and brought her in for another passionate kiss. "Go to sleep, mate, for tomorrow we shall see what the tribe thinks, and if it goes as I think it will, tomorrow night will be fun indeed."

Kagura giggled, and jumped down off of the ledge.

Kouga stood for a few more minutes, worried about how the vote would go. He soon got tired and returned to his cave, where he slept a very unrestful sleep.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I have to stop trading this story for sleep!! Ugh! Don't worry, these interludes will not last forever, soon you find out about the heart, and Naraku himself.


	34. Zeninusayuu

Sesshoumaru was dreaming. He saw his father standing on the cliff by the ocean again.

"Do you have someone to protect, Sesshoumaru?" His father asked him, blood running down the right side of his body.

"Yes, father, I do have people to protect: my children, my mate, my unborn pups, and all that call the West their home."

Inu no Taisho turned around, his wound gone, and smiled at his son. He walked down to where the younger Sesshoumaru stood and put a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"I knew that after a certain amount of time, you would see the truth. You were stubborn, it took you centuries, but you finally figured it out." He smiled at his son.

Sesshoumaru's eyes teared up, "Father!" He hugged the elder taiyoukai with both arms.

The father and son stayed together for a few minutes, and then Inu no Taisho let Sesshoumaru go. "I cannot stay here long in this form, or in this time, but I have something to give you, your true birthright. You were always meant for this, you just had to understand the value of protecting those you love, you could not inherit this until you had someone to protect." He smiled at his son fondly. "I know you think you failed, that you broke a promise to not kill your Inuyasha, but he had gone too far into the abyss to ever be saved, you had to protect your mate and your friends."

Here is your power, Sesshoumaru. Take it, finally. This power was passed down from Inu no Taisho to Inu no Taisho for millennia, and finally, it is yours. Protect them. Protect them all. Stand and be true."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A hand, shaking.

A voice, calling.

Tears.

"Sesshoumaru! Please come back to me!"

Her voice, her hand, her tears. He could not deny her anything. He awoke to see her and their children above him.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice had the croaky quality of one that has not been used in awhile.

"You fell over, at the table when talking with my family. I took you back to the West. You have been out for five days!"

Sesshoumaru didn't understand. He tried to sit up, but could not. He was weak. He felt a weight on his shoulders. He turned his head, and saw familiar armor. His _father's _armor.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"It appeared as you were waking. You were also holding this." She held up a huge sword. It was not Sounga, it was another sword, something he had seen as a very young child, but not since then. It was huge, and it was gold. The hilt was bone, and at the end was a huge dog.

Miyouga jumped up onto the bed. He fainted. When the flea woke up, he said, "I can't believe it. It is the Taisho treasure! The sword made from the fang of the first Inu no Taisho! This sword is more powerful than any of the others combined, even more powerful than the Tessuiga with it's new energy! This sword can destroy any youkai. It can kill an immortal being. It can pierce whatever a youkai has as it's skin or it's armor. It is the ultimate power in Japan. You woke with this, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Apparently," he croaked.

"What is it's name?" Lady Kagome asked.

"The sword's name is Zeninusayuu. Complete Dog Destruction." Miyouga said.

Lady Kagome started removing the new armor from her beloved mate. Once she got it all off, she lay next to him, and he turned to snuggle with her. She was more important to him than any sword. That is why he had been granted custody of it. He put his hand on her stomach and felt a slight bulge. His pups. He had so much to protect, and now he had the means to do it. He smiled, and fell asleep again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I don't want anyone to think Kagome is stronger than Sesshoumaru. This was always planned, just accelerated because of a review. Also, I wanted Inu no Taisho to show up again. Especially after Kagome asked Sesshoumaru what his wish would be. Thanks!


	35. Visit Part 2

After Sesshoumaru had finished recovering from his five days of being unconscious, they decided to return to Kagome's time and home so that they could tell about their children. Kagome's family was pretty upset when they saw Sesshoumaru fall over and when he could not be roused by anyone. They understood the need to take Sesshoumaru back to the castle of the west for recovery.

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned, they were fully armed. They were not taking any chances this time. Both wore their raiment and their armor. Their raiment was the same, they were nearly copies of each other, but their armor was now different. Kagome wore armor similar to that which Sesshoumaru had worn up until a few days ago, but Sesshoumaru now wore the armor of his father. It was heavy, and he felt the weight of it, not just the actual weight, but the weight of the responsibility of wearing it. He knew now that he had finally understood what his father was talking about the last time he saw him. He had someone to protect.

Sesshoumaru wore the new armor and carried Toukijin, Tenseiga, and Zeninusayuu. Underneath the shoulder armor, he wore the heirloom pelts that belonged to father. He practically bristled; and he clanked when he walked. Kagome carried her bow and arrows, the Tessuiga, and her dagger, which Sesshoumaru practically begged her to carry. Now that Kikyou was dead, she saw no need for the dagger, but she still did as he requested. She had her armor altered to protect her slight bulge for her pups, and she was ready to go. She also now wore an heirloom pelt, the one that had fitted over Sesshoumaru's shoulder for over three hundred years, he had given it to her, and she had been honored to wear it. They would give it to their firstborn pup, which was going to be strange, seeing as how they would be twins. She knew that she was going to have to stop fighting soon. Only three months between conception and birth for inu pups! That was amazing, and she felt the clock ticking. They must defeat Naraku now! Otherwise, she would be useless.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome pulled Rin, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru through the well with her. Her grandfather did not try to purify them with sacred sutras, and Kagome did not feel as sick as she had the first two times she had as she went through the well, but she still did not feel all that healthy, either. Sesshoumaru saw his mate having problems and caught her as she was about to fall in the courtyard of the shrine. He knew this would have to be the last trip through the well for some time, if his mate was getting this sick from it. She roused quickly and looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, and smiled.

"You are always there to catch me, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a fang-bearing grin, "I think that half of the time, you fall so that I will catch you."

Kagome giggled, and the quartet of inuyoukai walked into the Higurashi home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome's mother was thrilled to see her and the rest of her family back so soon. She asked about Sesshoumaru's health, and was told that none of them really understood what had happened, but that he was back to full health and more able to protect his family.

Souta spoke first. "Sis, last time you were here, you spoke of children. Please, explain."

Sesshoumaru took this first one. "Rin, the young female, and Shippou, the young male, are our adopted children. Rin was human, and had traveled with me for five years. Shippou was a kitsune, a fox youkai, and had traveled with Kagome for five years. Both were orphans. After Kagome and I were mated, she was told by Midoriko that she had the power to change both into Inuyoukai, which is what Kagome and I are, if that is what they desired."

Shippou spoke. "I was afraid that my mother would forget me now that she was an inu taiyoukai, but she did not, she made me what she was so I could have a true family again. I am so thankful. And now I have a sister too!"

Rin smiled, and looked at Lord Sesshoumaru. "I never wanted to leave my lord, so when I was told that I could be their daughter, and have a long life like a youkai, I was so happy!"

Noa Higurashi patted Kagome's hand. "My little girl has turned into such a compassionate woman. I am so proud of you!"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged a look. "There is more, if you would hear."

Grandfather Higurashi nodded his head, "Tell us all of it."

Sesshoumaru said very simply, "Kagome is expecting my pups."

Noa Higurashi fainted again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome made tea while her grandfather, Souta, and the children revived her mother. Kagome was smiling that small smile that all pregnant women have when they think about their babies (or pups). The thought of them being born, the thought of holding them, nuzzling them, nursing them…she smiled this smile as she set tea out.

"You really are, aren't you?" Her mother asked. "I remember that smile. You are having babies, errr….pups."

"Yes, twins."

Kagome's mother sighed with a smile, "Twins, how lovely"

"The problem is," Kagome started, "that inu pups only take three months from conception to birth, so I will be having them very soon, so I will not be able to return for awhile."

Souta looked at Sesshoumaru, "You aren't going to let her fight when she is huge, are you?"

Sesshoumaru said, "Your sister will always be the most beautiful woman or taiyoukai ever born, to me, but she will not fight when she is too heavy with pup. It could endanger her, or the pups, and that is not allowed."

Kagome's mother expected some argument from her daughter, but all she saw was determination. "We must find Naraku now, so that I will be useful to all of you!"

None that knew her were surprised at her vehemence. Kagome was a passionate woman and wanted to help out in any way she could. They also knew that the evil hanyou, Naraku, would stop at nothing to gain control of Japan, and later, the world.

"You must calm down, my love" Sesshoumaru said, moving behind her. He nuzzled her by their mating mark and a low, soft growl, that could be felt more than heard, started coming from his chest, going through her back and calming her every muscle.

"Daddy," Rin said, "You're purring!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her darkly. "Daughter, dogs _do not_ purr. This is merely a low growl that calms. It is often used to soothe upset mates, children, and pups."

Shippou and Rin started chanting, "Daddy is a kitty, daddy is a kitty, purr, purr, purr!" Souta looked like he wanted to join in the fun, but a look from his own mother told him silence might be wiser.

Kagome continued to be totally passive in Sesshoumaru's arms, as that soothing feeling and noise calmed her and the pups. He picked her up, and sat down with her in his arms.

Grandfather and Mrs. Higurashi went into the living room and beckoned Sesshoumaru to follow with Kagome in his arms. When they were all settled, Grandfather Higurashi started talking. "You must take your family home. The rest of us appreciate the visits, but it is not healthy for Kagome, and the health of your babies, err, pups, is paramount. We appreciate the visits, truly, but you must go. Something is happening, even here. I know that I am not a powerful priest, but Noa is a miko, and she has felt something. Please, return to the past, to the west, do what you can. We understand how important this is. That is why we allowed Kagome to leave school when this took too much time; this is why we had no problem with her not returning for three years. This problem will change everything in the past _and_ the future if not taken care of."

Grandfather got up on his wobbly legs and gave Kagome a kiss right on the crescent moon on her forehead, and it began to glow. She fell asleep, but the miko powers were coming off her in waves, but not hurting Sesshoumaru or the children. Even Noa Higurashi could feel it. She gasped. Souta came in with the children, fresh from running around the shrine, and they were all concerned to see Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Daddy," Rin asked, "What happened to Mommy?"

"She is merely sleeping."

Souta, Rin, and Shippou were all relieved. Shippou and Rin hugged and bowed to all the Higurashi's. The called Noa Grandmother. The called Grandfather Great-Grandfather, and they called Souta uncle. They were all tearing up, but all hid it well. Kagome was waking, and said goodbye to her family. Her family kissed her goodbye and wished her good luck, and each put a hand on her growing baby bulge. Her and her mother cried the most, and hugged each other the tightest. Kagome promised to return after the pups were born and the threat to everyone was taken care of.

Sesshoumaru bowed to Kagome's family, and exchanged embraces and handshakes with them. He promised to take care of Kagome, the pups, and the children, and with that, they were off to the old well house. None of them noticed anything odd. Things would have gone much better if they had…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. I will try to do better.


	36. Time

A/N: Yes, I am evil. You asked for it, you got it.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Naraku's god stood before him. Naraku bowed down and showed the kami the respect it deserved. He could do no less. The god had given him the power he needed to bring down the great Lord Sesshoumaru and the now powerful Lady Kagome. He was sure of his victory now. Even if they found the heart, their destruction was assured.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After leaving Naraku's presence, Kujokokugen, the very essence of the destruction of all time and moments, had to suppress a chuckle. She knew that Naraku thought he was the most powerful being in Japan because of the power that she had given him, but this assumption was incorrect, and she had no plans on correcting the vile hanyou. Let him have his delusions. The time would come when she revealed herself, and when she did, all of time would collapse. She did not want to stop time like the foolish Kaguya, the youkai that had absorbed the essence of a true, immortal, heavenly being and used the Celestial Robe to power her Mirror of the Power of Stillness, a way to bring everlasting night to the world. Kujokokugen wanted something even worse; she wanted all of time to collapse. She would use Naraku as her stalking horse, letting the enemies think that he was the most powerful enemy they had, while not even knowing that she was there. Her only concern was the new Lady of the Western Lands. She knew about time; she could travel between times, and the beginnings of Kujokokugen meddling with time were surely felt each time she traveled through the enchanted Bone Eater's Well.

Oh well, if they defeated Naraku, which was doubtful, given the new abilities that Kujokokugen had just bestowed upon him, they would have to face her, and they would surely die. How can you strike that which you cannot find, that which is not even on the same plane of time that you are on?

Things were going well for Kujokokugen, if they continued this way, she would have all the power in Japan, then the world, then time itself. She would force time to fold in upon itself, and would exist in the void…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lady Kagome collapsed completely when bringing her family back through the well. Sesshoumaru was so concerned for the health and well being of her and their pups that he put the children on Aun, knowing the two headed dragon would protect the young inuyoukai children with their lives, and took Kagome directly to Totosai, the most clever and oldest youkai he knew, for help and advice regarding her condition. He would take no more chances with his mate. He summoned his demonic cloud and was gone before Aun had even gone a mile towards the castle of the west.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He arrived at the cave and forge of Totosai within an hour, and announced himself in a clear, ringing voice. "Totosai, it is I, Lord Sesshoumaru, bearing my mate, Lady Kagome. I seek your advice and council. I know you were an advisor to the last Inu no Taisho, and I wish a word with you."

Totosai came out of his cave and found Lord Sesshoumaru with Lady Kagome in his arms. Lady Kagome had still not woken from her collapse. If one did not see her breathe, they would think her dead, but Totosai could still feel her youki, as well as her miko powers, and approached them with caution.

"What could I, a simple blacksmith, do to aid the Lord and Lady of the West?" Totosai asked with respect.

Lord Sesshoumaru began, "Totosai, we came back from Lady Kagome's time, where we had gone to speak to her family regarding our adopted children and the pups that she carries, but when we arrived back here, she collapsed. I have not been able to rouse her. Do you know anything?"

Totosai looked at the youkai lady and stroked his beard as he thought. He took much time before answering. "I have felt an evil presence about, and while it sometimes feels like Naraku's magic, other times it does not. You should take her home, and let her rest. Perhaps she may be able to answer your questions when she wakes. If you cannot wake her after a week, go see the youkai tree that gave me the wood to make the sheaths of Tessuiga and Tenseiga. He might be able to help."

Totosai looked at Sesshoumaru again. "I am sorry, my Lord, I did not notice at first that you are wearing your father's armor, or carrying the Zeninusayuu. I did not forge the sword, it was formed by the will and fang of the first Inu no Taisho." Totosai thought of a way to break the news to Lord Sesshoumaru. "Do not depend too fully on the sword and it's power. Remember, the sword was not with your father when he died. The sword has a mind of it's own, and is a capricious power. It knows that some things must happen for the destiny and fate of some to be fulfilled. It knew that for the fate of this time to go as it should, that your father must die. That is why it was not with him. It is with you now, which is a good thing, but do not expect it to always be with you."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He remembered now that he had only seen the sword as a small child, and then it was just…gone. He hoped that destiny and the fates would allow his mate and his pups to live. He did not care so much for his own life, he was worried about them. "Something to protect," he muttered aloud.

Totosai answered. "Yes, you have much to protect, but you must realize that some things aren't meant to be. Some are meant to live, some are meant to die, for fate to be sated. Sometimes it takes blood, the blood of the innocent, to satisfy fate and destiny. I hope it is not the blood of you or your family that is required."

Lord Sesshoumaru hugged Kagome tighter to him, being careful not to harm the pups, thanked Totosai for his wisdom, and flew quickly towards their home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once he reached the enchantments of the west, he quickly made a hole for himself and his lady, felt that the children had returned home safely, and took Lady Kagome to their room, not answering any of the questions posed to him by any of their staff or friends. He undressed Kagome, removing her weapons, armor, and battle rainments, and the fur pelt he had given her. He dressed her in a thin sleeping yukata, and the pelt wrapped itself around her. He removed his battle wear as well and lay down next to her. He wrapped himself around her and the pelt, and whispered in her ear, "Please, mate, wake from this unnatural sleep. Your children, your pups, and I need you so…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I hope you like it so far. I will be out of commission for a while, and may not be able to update for a few days, but I left you with some things to think about, right? As always, thank you so much for your reviews!


	37. Pups

**_Two and a half months later..._**

There was great joy throughout the lands of the west. The heirs were born. A boy, with silver blue hair and markings that were exactly like his father, but with the light eyes of his mother, named Sugimi; and a girl with the silver hair and markings of her mother, but the darker honey colored eyes of her father, named Kaori. A day of celebration was called, and everyone, from lord to vassal to the lowliest farmer toasted the Lord and Lady of the West, along with the two newest heirs. They already knew that there were two inuyoukai children connected to the Taisho family royalty, but these two were of the blood.

The celebration in the castle went on for hours as well. The pups were finally here! A wondrous feast was prepared, and everyone had worked hard all morning and had the rest of the day to join the revelry.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naraku destroyed his meditation room when he heard the news a saimyoushou had heard in some town in the west. Two new brats, as powerful as their parents combined. They must never be allowed to live.

Naraku calmed himself and tried to focus on the kami, on Kujokokugen.

Kujokokugen walked in behind Naraku and whispered something in his ear. He started to grin, then to chuckle, and by the time she left, he was rolling on the floor laughing. His goal had never looked so close!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Celebration was raging in the castle of the west, but in the suites belonging to the lord and lady and their family, no toasts were made, no shouts, no laughing of any kind.

The pups were born, but Lady Kagome was still asleep.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Hey, it could have been worse!! I could have said she was dead!


	38. Frantic

The previous two and a half months had been a frantic search for a cure for Lady Kagome. Every youkai healer and even the most powerful miko healers had been brought in, but no one had any idea what should be done about this. They really couldn't imagine what had brought down such a powerful miko taiyoukai.

Shippou and Rin cried for days for their mother. They napped in her room, planting kisses on her face, asking her to come back to them, telling her that they would be good, they wouldn't torture Jakken, they wouldn't have Aun and Kirara race anymore and allow the staff to bet on the winner (even Sesshoumaru had not known about that one), but no matter what happened, she would not open her eyes.

Sesshoumaru did not know if she spoke with Midoriko again, or if she was only staying alive for the sake of the pups, but each time that last thought entered his mind, he banished it. The children begged and pleaded during the day, he pretty much did the same during the night.

He told her how much he loved her, how much he wanted to see her again, to listen to her voice again. He told her a thousand little things he had never told her before, about how he was disappointed that she didn't wear her short green skirt anymore, to how her voice and touch and tears had brought him back when he was in this kind of state.

Every night he moved her muscles to make sure she did not get weak. He fed her, he bathed her, he _loved _her. He put her hand to her own abdomen, so she could feel the pups growing there, asking her to return so that they could see her when they were born, asking her to return to him because he just couldn't go back to the way he had been for nearly a thousand years…he could not go back to an emotionless killing perfection. He grew frantic with each day she did not wake. He took her to the youkai tree that Totosai had recommended, but all the tree had said was that time was crushing Lady Kagome, which didn't make sense to anyone, and the damned tree would not say anything else.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On his way back to the western castle after seeing the youkai tree, surrounded by a battalion of warriors, Miroku, Sango, the children, Jakken, and Aun, Naraku tried to attack them. Sesshoumaru caught his scent and snarled, but could not go for a weapon with Kagome in his arms and his pups vulnerable. Naraku launched an attack, when the strangest thing happened, a dome of swirling colors of blue and pink surrounded all of the forces of the West. Naraku tried and tried, but could not harm a single one of them. The sly spider did not let anyone see the new powers that he had been granted by Kujokokugen, but still, where had the dome come from? The miko was unconscious.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lord Sesshoumaru hurried and got everyone back within the enchantments of the western castle, because he knew that whatever had protected them from Naraku might not protect them again. He had a strange idea, but he wanted to talk to Miyouga and Sachiko in private first. He laid Kagome in the bed that was now in the study (he added one in each room he went in, so he could bring her with him, and imagine her sitting there, smiling softly). He kissed her softly, and then kissed the bulge at her middle, one for each pup. When he stood up, and Sachiko and Miyouga saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, they recognized it. This was the look they had seen on their lord's face for more than 700 years. It was calculating, cold, and full of ill intent.

"Tell me, Sachiko," Lord Sesshoumaru began with the senior guard, "What do you think happened today?"

Sachiko gulped. "I am not sure, milord. The barrier almost felt as if it were one Lady Kagome would have erected, but there was different energy, and it was far more powerful."

"And you, Miyouga? Do you agree with Sachiko?"

"Yes, it definitely felt as if it were something that combined miko and youkai powers, but stronger than anything I have ever seen or felt. And the source seemed to come from Lady Kagome." The old flea wiped sweat from his forehead, happy to have the Lord's focus off of him for a moment.

Lord Sesshoumaru sat down on a pillow next to the makeshift bed Lady Kagome lay upon. "Here is what I felt. When I smelled the hanyou, I snarled, but knew I could go for no weapon with Kagome in my arms. I had no way to fight. I felt some kind of power from her, but it did not _feel _like Kagome. It felt like something else. It protected us when I could not, and Naraku could not touch us. I think it was," he started to say, suddenly thinking he sounded crazy. "I think it was the pups."

Sachiko gasped, but Miyouga did not.

"I think that the pups knew that their mother and father could not fight, and put up a barrier to make sure that no one was harmed. This is crazy, but these pups will be some of the most powerful creatures born in nearly fifty thousand years. I don't understand what the tree meant by time crushing Kagome, but I understand what I felt from my pups today. They were protecting us, all of us."

Lord Sesshoumaru did something that Sachiko and Miyouga had never seen him do in the entire time they knew him, which for Miyouga was over eight hundred years, and for Sachiko was over four hundred. He leaned over, kissed his mate, and had tears falling from his eyes…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Even I was crying when writing the beginning. I admit it! I am a bitch!!


	39. Pack

Two and a half months earlier…

Kagura and Kanna stood before the elders of the wolf tribe, with Kouga holding the hand of the wind youkai, and the wind youkai holding the young Kanna in her other arm. Kanna had her face buried in the bend between Kagura's right neck and shoulder.

"We have been deliberating for most of the night, and have some questions to ask Mistress Kagura and Kanna before making our decision. Please, all of you, join us in sitting around the fire," the oldest wolf, named Hito said with courtesy.

Kagura and Kouga sat; Kanna was still cuddling with Kagura. She now fit in her lap.

"We understand that both you, Mistress Kagura, and the young Miss Kanna were incarnations of the evil hanyou Naraku, is this true?"

"Yes, milords, this was true. Naraku created us to fight against the just. He took the heart from my body to control me, for he knew I despised him, and he made sure that Kanna was formed without a soul."

The wolf elders passed a look around to each other. "Some of our questions might distress the child, please bid her leave."

Kagura smiled at their kindness. "Kanna," she said, "Please, go play with the young cubs. You like them, right?"

Kanna looked up from her place with Kagura, "I love the cubs! Can I truly go play?"

The elders smiled and said, "Go child, and find joy."

Kanna giggled and ran off.

Kagura bowed to the elders and said softly, "Thank you."

"We have no desire to see the young one traumatized," a female with snow-white hair said kindly. "Now please tell us about Naraku…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura spoke to the wolf elders for the better part of two hours. She told them of all of Naraku's incarnations, and how he had used Kagura and Kanna to try to kill the group hunting him and the jewel shards. She told of Lady Kagome giving her back her heart, and with it, her freedom. She told of Kanna getting a soul. She talked about how she had tried to help them find Naraku's heart, but how that had failed, he had moved it when he found out that Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku were not returning. The afternoon was changing to evening when Kagura's tale ended. The elders then asked her to go find her young one; they had questions for Lord Kouga.

When Kagura was gone, the elders commended Lord Kouga on his choice. Kagura was feisty, and if the Lord and Lady of the West could trust her, then she must be worthy of trust. They agreed to let the two into the tribe, and agreed to support Kouga's mating. They would make the announcement in the morning. Until then, nothing would be mentioned.

Kouga bowed to the elder wolves, and ran off to find Kagura.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the middle of the night, a youkai snake got over the cliff and began slaughtering the wolves. They were caught unprepared, and while Kouga tried to keep Kagura and Kanna inside, she would not allow it. Kagura took a feather from her hair and flung it into the air. She and Kanna were floating on it, high above the carnage. Without wasting time, she told Kouga to get his wolves away. He was their leader; he could send simple messages by thought alone. He sent this one and they scattered. Kagura drew her fan and shouted. "Dance of Blades!"

The snake youkai was being torn up, but it was not enough. She knew that the wolves lived in caves, so her next attack wouldn't cause much damage, but it would take care of the snake. "Dance of the Dragon!"

The cyclones hit the snake and tore it apart fully. Its pieces were scattered outside the stronghold of the wolves. When the winds died down, there was no snake left. There was minimal damage, but the snake youkai was very dangerous, and was killing the wolves so quickly and efficiently. Drastic measures had to be taken.

All of the wolves gathered as Kagura's feather descended, and she and Kanna were on the ground again. Kouga ran and gave them both fierce hugs. The eldest wolf, Hito, held up his arms for silence.

"We have all seen the wind youkai, Kagura, protect us this night. We have seen her power. We have seen Lord Kouga's devotion to her and to the young youkai Kanna. We, the elders of the tribe, give our blessing for this mating. Kagura and Kanna will be welcomed into the tribe after Lord Kouga and Kagura have mated."

Kagura and Kanna smiled. Kouga grabbed Kagura up and spun her around, kissing her wildly. There were shouts of joy from all the wolves. Their leader had finally found a mate worthy of him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kanna slept in a cave with the cubs. She thought it was great fun, staying up, telling each other tales, and falling asleep in a big pile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kouga and Kagura were up in his cave, and took their time undressing each other. Kouga undressed Kagura, and lavished attention on each part of her that he uncovered. She tried to cover her scars from him, but he wanted to see all of her. He told her she was beautiful, he told her she was brave, and good, and that he loved her. He kissed away her hurt, licked away her sorrows, and when the time came, he bit away the last of her bonds.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry, not in the mood to write a huge big lemon. I promise, I will write one for them, for they are one of my favorite couples.


	40. Humanity

Sesshoumaru was desperate for a way to wake his mate. He had tried everything. Even the most powerful miko or taiyoukai could not stay this way indefinitely. He had to try something drastic. He remembered Kagome telling him of the problems she had experienced with Kikyou when Hyoga was reborn. Kikyou had shoved Kagome through the well, and while she was on one side, she had been able to communicate with an unconscious Inuyasha five hundred years in the past. They had heard each other's voices. While Sesshoumaru hated to repeat anything that had happened between his mate and that vile hanyou, he would try, for her.

Early one morning, when his men had reported fighting in the North between the royals there and Naraku, Sesshoumaru used his demonic cloud to bring himself and Kagome to the Sacred Tree, the one on which Inuyasha had been pinned to fifty years. He set her against it, and tried to talk to her.

"Kagome, mate, can you hear me?"

There was nothing but silence.

He began to cry. "Kagome, please, we need you. What has happened to you?"

"Sesshoumaru?" He heard a voice, very faint, coming from the tree.

He ran up to the tree, standing next to her body, and put his hands on the tree and his ear against it. "I am here, Kagome!"

"Help me…"

"How? How can we help you, Kagome? We have had everyone try, but to no end, nothing has roused you from this state you are in."

"The pups. The pups!!"

"They are fine, Kagome. They were born healthy, but cry for their mother."

"Sesshoumaru, I am not really here, in this tree, I am in a time between yours and mine, you understand?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but I will believe you. Please, tell me how to wake you up!"

"There is a problem with time. I haven't been born yet. If my birth doesn't happen, I will cease to exist. The part of me that is still human, a small part, needs this link to my birth."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Find the most powerful miko you can. Tell her of this problem. She must remove the last of my humanity. It is such a small part. For you, I changed from a human with miko powers to taiyoukai with miko powers. That small part must be purified."

"Kagome, will you lose your miko powers?"

"No, they were given to me because I was guardian of the jewel, that part of me was never human. Just this small amount must go, otherwise I will never wake up, I will fade, and I will die."

"I will do as you ask, Kagome. I love you! Do you hear me?"

"Sess…love…"

He tried calling her again and again, but she could no longer speak through the tree. But it had worked it's magic. He knew what he had to do to wake her. He took her in his arms and rushed her to the miko of the village that was close to the Forest of Inuyasha. The miko that was the sister of Kagome's former incarnation. He rushed to her, and found her at her fire, cooking.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I had heard rumors that Lady Kagome was still asleep, but ne believed them to be true." Kaede said.

"I spoke to Kagome through the tree, as she once spoke to Inuyasha. The human part of her is killing her. There is a disturbance in time, and that human part of her may never be born, and if it isn't she will cease to exist. Please, purify her!"

"Ye wish me to remove the human part of Lady Kagome?"

"If you do not, she will die," Lord Sesshoumaru said with a voice that broke.

"I will do as ye wish. This may hurt her, but do not be alarmed. She will not remember the pain."

Lord Sesshoumaru nodded and laid Kagome before the aged miko. She rubbed her hands together, started an incantation, and held her glowing hands over Kagome. Kagome began to thrash and scream, but slowly, she was calming.

The old miko looked to Lord Sesshoumaru and smiled. "There was not much left, she was hardly human when she came through the well."

Lord Sesshoumaru thanked the miko but looked to his mate. She still was not awake. "What happened, miko? Why does she not wake?"

"This was a great shock to her system, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome must acclimate herself to this new life, this life without her human blood. She will wake now, give her a day or two." Kaede said, combing the hair back from Kagome's face. She loved the girl so dearly.

Lord Sesshoumaru showed ultimate deference and bowed to the old miko, his hands on the ground forming a triangle, his head resting on his hands. Kaede bid him rise. "Ye owe me no such bow, Lord Sesshoumaru, I have loved young Kagome since she first came down the well and into our time. I would have moved heaven to help her, ye should know that."

"We are in your debt, miko, and this Lord Sesshoumaru does not forget his debts."

"I cannot change the way ye feel, but heed me well, something terrible must have put her in this state, when she wakes, and has time to recover, ye must go against the hanyou. Ye must destroy this blight upon the land."

Lord Sesshoumaru got up and bowed to her again, picking up his mate. "We will do as you have bid." With that, he went out the door, and was speeding to the west again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Curiouser and curiouser.


	41. Awaken

Sesshoumaru flew back to the castle of the west with his lady, hoping each moment that she would open her light golden eyes and smile at him. It did not happen. He returned to their suite of rooms, undressed her, exercised her limbs, fed her, and bathed her, just as he had done for the previous two and a half months.

After he had put her into her sleeping yukata, he brought her into the nursery and let the pups smell their mother. He held her up and let both of the pups nurse from their mother. Both of them had tears in their eyes, even as they nursed. They knew that something was wrong. They could sense the problems with their mother, and they cried for her. After they were done, Sesshoumaru let them nuzzle her, and then put them back in their cradles. They fell asleep, tears drying on their faces. Sesshoumaru dried their tears gently, making sure not to cut them with his sharp claws, and kissed each of them on their foreheads, right on the mark of the crescent moon.

When he brought her back to their room, Rin and Shippou came in and kissed their mother, begging her to wake up. They again promised to be good, told her that they loved her, and when Sesshoumaru told them to go to bed, they did so, giving her one last kiss. The two children hugged their father, who in turn clutched them to his chest, giving them kisses on the top of their heads and telling them that she would wake, she would be fine, she would be with them again.

Once everyone was gone, he put her into the bed and wrapped her in the pelt he had worn for centuries. It wrapped around _both_ of them, and he told her that he loved her, that she had saved him, saved him from a life of loneliness and death, and that he could never repay her for this. He kissed her again and went to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen could sense that something was amiss. Something had happened in her plan to destroy the miko taiyoukai. She would have to wait and see what happened. She was not sure how anyone had figured out that she had already been altering time, but she would know.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Morning came, and Sesshoumaru woke to a feeling he had not felt in months. Kagome was kissing him. He did not believe it was real. He knew this was a dream, but he did not want to wake. He missed his mate, more than he let anyone see. He felt sometimes that he would die with her if her unnatural sleep led to her death. He did not fear death. He feared separation. He feared living the rest of his existence, or even finding himself in the afterlife, alone. So he stayed asleep, wanting to feel her lips on his.

The kiss stopped. She straddled him now. "Wake up, sleepy-head! I want to meet my pups!"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and believed.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Short, but to the point, wouldn't you say?


	42. Random

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her down into a deep kiss

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her down into a deep kiss. He looked her up and down. He was still so surprised to see her awake again. He was so thankful. He knew that there would be great joy throughout the household and from their friends far and wide. Lady Kagome was awake.

"Kagome! When did you wake up?" Sesshoumaru asked, in between kissing her all over.

"About five minutes before you did, silly!" she laughed.

"You have been asleep for over two and a half months!"

"I know! Why do you think I asked about my pups! I still want to see them, you know. The rest…lovely as it is, can wait." She said, in between kisses and the small love bites he was placing all over her neck and shoulders.

"But how did you know?" he asked, never wanting to let her out of his embrace again.

"I heard you, the entire time. All of you. I heard Rin, and Shippou, and everyone else, but mainly, I heard you, Sesshoumaru. Your voice, your hands. I knew that you took care of me, that you took me wherever you went, and that you tried everything you could to make me wake up again." She sighed as she felt his hands roam all over her body.

"Why did you sleep, Kagome? Do you know?"

"When passing back through the well, I felt something wrong. I must have passed back and forth through time via that well about a hundred times, and never have I felt anything like it. It was like…corruption. It was like weights pressing down on me. I had no choice. It felt like it was going to kill me, but all it did was make me sleep. One more pass through, and surely I would have died." She explained with a shiver.

Sesshoumaru continued to touch her, just feeling her body with _her_ inside it made something in his chest relax, like a great weight had been removed from _his _body. He was glad he had not taken her back to her own time for help, for that was an idea which had crossed his mind. "Did you see anything, Kagome, anything while you were sleeping?"

"I saw our destruction."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen looked at herself in the mirror, in her palace that exists in a space between one time and the next. Kujokokugen knew that she was the most beautiful being ever created, and she wanted all of time to fold in upon itself so that remained true. She had hair that was as black as the wings of a raven, which hung to her ankles. She was as pale as alabaster. Her eyes were black, there was no difference between iris and pupil, they were both black. Her lips were the color of heart's blood, and she bore no fangs. Her ears did not come to points either. She was kami, not youkai. She had a curvy body, and was graceful in the way that cats are graceful, or the way that trees blowing in a light breeze are graceful. They simply _are._

She wore a simple black sheath dress, with a silver diadem holding her hair back from her lovely face. There was a large diamond in the center of her diadem, and she wore diamonds at her ears, neck, wrists, and fingers. Her long nails were the same color as her lips.

After she was satisfied with her appearance, she wandered about her palace, seeing all of the things she had collected from all the different eras of the time that Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru had come from, as well as timelines that were totally different, but as close together as two atoms.

She had a tanzanite the size of a basketball from our era, found in 4000 BC; she had the staff of the first Egyptian pharaoh, the sword of Alexander the Great, the Crown of Thorns that adorned Jesus' head. She had the first artifact of Martian life found by humans in our era, the first item given to humans by aliens, the crystal rose of peace, who's mysterious disappearance had caused World War Three, and plunged the earth into nuclear winter, the vial that had held the plague that killed the humans left on earth in our timeline, only eighteen thousand years later.

From parallel universes she had items where the disappearance of them had caused great wars, items that had founded peace, items of historical significance, and items of malice. The stone that was the first murder weapon, the first actual weapon ever created, the skull of the first king to unite the known world, the sword of the evil blasphemer who killed the savior of that world three thousand years later, and part of the meteor that killed off life in that time.

There were hundreds of rooms, thousands, which held items just like this, rooms where she stored things she had found, things she had stolen. She was of the random, she had been capricious, she had helped form the different lines of time with her little thefts and misdeeds; she had been a kami of the random for million years, and would have been for a million more, if she had not grown bored, and vain, and full of malevolence. She was tired of watching as time moved in all these different lines and variants, now she wanted all of it to be gone, to fold in onto itself like an accordion, to be here with her treasures, alone, knowing she was the most beautiful creature, and that she had always would be.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naraku felt the miko taiyoukai wake, and cursed, knowing that she was once again a threat to him. He was tired of the waiting. The kami had told him that he must be patient, that she had a plan, but he was bored. Perhaps he could cause a little trouble with one of his old friends, someone who had left him, but could always be made to suffer for such betrayal. He set his sights on the North, and took off in a cloud of miasma. There were two of his this way, and one of them was…changed. Something had changed her. She no longer felt the same. It wasn't just that she was mated; she was no longer alone in her own body. She held a cub. This would be fun. He could hurt her, and her mate, and even kill that which had not even been born. He was definitely going to have some fun today.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I thought it was finally time to learn more about Kujokokugen. Thanks for all the reviews. I feel so special! Lovies!


	43. Joy

From chapter 42…

"I saw our destruction."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, stopping his assault on her body, which they had both been enjoying.

"There is a kami that has set herself against us." She said to him, sitting up in bed. "I will talk with you at length about her, but right now, I want to see my pups and the children!"

He smiled and took her hand. He knew that she might be a little wobbly after not walking for over two months, and when she went to stand, she fell into his arms.

He held her to him, but tried to keep her on her feet. Sooner or later, she would have to gain the strength to walk again. "Always there to catch this Kagome, aren't you Sesshoumaru?"

He outright laughed at her use of her own name in that manner. He could remember when she first came to his camp and had told Rin that because while Sesshoumaru could speak such because of his status, people like her and Rin could not. He guessed that it was all right that she did it now, she was of the same status as he was, although truthfully the Lord of the West would always have more power than the Lady, but still, when hearing it from someone else's mouth, he finally heard how ridiculous it sounded.

"Did I always sound so foolish, Kagome?" he asked her, gently.

"No, my love. You have always been, and will always be, my fierce taiyoukai Lord."

He kissed her again, and when he was sure that she had a steady footing, he helped her walk towards the nursery. The cold, emotionless, killing perfection was glad that he did not have to go through life as that anymore. No one knew how each year he lost more hope. He lost hope of finding happiness, of finding a mate, of finding someone to bring an end to his loneliness. For that had been the start of his cold and heartless façade, loneliness.

He was saddened by the loss of his mother when he was relatively young. He felt betrayed by his father, and had harsh words with him right before his father left and died. He had wanted to erase his pain by pursuing supreme conquest, proving himself the most powerful taiyoukai in the world. Surely such a powerful being would not be burdened so by loneliness or sadness. His pursuit had made him worse, hardening himself against the world, but one small human girl, innocent and pure, had started to crack his shell. Later, a miko, who's soul was as bright as the sun, had made herself a home inside of him.

He tried at first to fight against her brightness. He tried to kill her in his father's remains, even though he could sense her importance even then. He tried to kill her numerous times since their initial meeting, but after a while, he began to dread going through life without seeing that brightness. He thought of living with the fact that he himself had snuffed out her brilliance like a match, and could not face it.

His love towards her had begun with curiosity. Why did such a bright being associate with his vile half-brother? Why did she fight against Naraku? It was obvious that she was not of this time, even he could see that, but still, she fought. He respected her, even though she was childish at times, and naïve, and a little brash; he still respected her. His curiosity and his respect turned to love. Her beautiful soul was without hate. Even when he learned that Urasue had stolen part of her soul that allowed her to hate, he did not think it was her true nature, just as his true nature was not the cold and emotionless face he showed to the world. He was a dog, loyalty and nobility were his true nature; that and affection. She allowed his nature to show. He owed her more than he could ever tell her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The kami Kujokokugen was flying under the radar for the rest of the kami. She had always been of the random. She would always _be_ of the random. They just did not know how far she had gone. It was hard to say how much the rest of the kami would aid Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome in the fight against her any way; they had already been blessed by the kami. Lady Kagome was blessed with powers to match her heart now, and Lord Sesshoumaru, who was always powerful, was blessed with a more gentle soul now, tempered first by Rin, later by time, then by his love of Kagome, and their children.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The nursery was beautiful. Kagome had not seen it before her pups were born, and she smiled as she saw it now. The second she walked into the room, the pups began to laugh. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, he thought they were too young to actually laugh, but they did. She walked over to the first cradle, and saw her youngest, Kaori, born three seconds after her brother. She looked very much like Kagome. The only difference was the eyes. She had Sesshoumaru's eyes. Kagome picked up her little girl, and kissed the pup. She nuzzled her, and put her fingers to her little daughter's markings, and the pup grabbed her finger. Her entire hand clutched at Kagome's finger, and Kagome had tears coming down her face. She never thought she could love someone so completely or so quickly, but she did. She loved her pup with all of her being. She pulled her finger from the little girl's hand, and went to the other cradle.

Here, her little son, Sugimi, lay on his back, laughing as his sister had done. His crescent moon shone even brighter than his sister's, showing that he was firstborn heir. He looked just like Sesshoumaru, with the exception of the eyes. He had his mother's eyes. She nuzzled her little boy, checked his fingers and toes, and when they both started to sniffle, she took them and nursed them, while awake, for the first time. She loved the feeling of closeness she got from this simple act, and she knew that she would do anything to keep them safe.

Sesshoumaru watched her and the pups with a slight smile on his face. As soon as she put her pups back to bed, he brought her down the hallway. Before she had even made it half way to the rooms of Rin and Shippou, they burst out and ran to her. They could feel her youki coming down towards them, and was used to their father carrying her body with him, but this felt…different. Even to children, this felt different. She was walking slowly, but still, they ran to her, and tackled her to the ground, tears coursing down their faces, and laughs issuing from their mouths.

"Mother! Mother! We missed you! Don't ever leave us again!" they cried. Sesshoumaru frowned because they had knocked her down, but he still thought it was sweet that they were all together again, although he was worried about what Kagome had told him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When everyone in the western castle had heard of Lady Kagome's amazing recovery, there was joy that was unmatched since the day of their official mating. The entire dining hall was full of their family, extended family, and friends. Kagura and Kouga had come with Kanna, and Kagura was very obviously with cub. She was so happy. She and Kanna laughed during that one meal than Kagome guessed they had in their entire lives before they were freed from Naraku's grasp. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku were still living in the castle, and had heard the commotion from the children at Kagome's return. Sango got down in the dog pile (see, I can be funny. Get it? Dog pile? Hehehe) and hugged her friend, crying the whole time.

The dinner was joyous, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome decided not to tarnish that bright and shiny night with the news of the kami and the problems with time.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Hopefully this one was good, and longer, as requested.

Now, to address all of those who talk of Sesshoumaru being out of character: The Manga storyline and the animated storyline take place all within a six to eight month period. Think of how much Sesshoumaru changed in that much time. He allowed Rin to follow him, and even layed off trying to kill Inuyasha so much. She manages to gain his respect in this time, and bring together a most unlikely band of travelers, a taiji-ya, a monk, a kitsune, and a hanyou. She also manages to make sure that they are relatively well received in each town they come to in the Sengoku Jidai. If she can do all of this in less than a year, then why could she not change the heart of Sesshoumaru in _five years?_ Besides, this is a freakin' story!! Ugh, some of you guys drive me nuts!


	44. Found

Lady Kagome wanted to get some of her strength back. After having been awake for a week, she finally convinced Sesshoumaru to allow her some training time in the dojo that was on the outskirts of the castle of the west, an area she had never visited. He reluctantly agreed to take her there himself. He would spar with her, using the Tenseiga himself, as he knew that blade would never harm her, and her using a regular sword. The Tessuiga was too powerful for this type of exercise.

They walked into the dojo together, and Kagome doubled over in pain. Sesshoumaru was at her side in less than a second.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice. "Are you ill?"

"Can you not feel it? The evil that permeates this place?"

He stretched his senses far and wide, and yes, he could feel something. His youki flared a bit, and he recognized the scent. Naraku. The vile hanyou had been here, in his own dojo. He had been within the enchantments.

"Is it just that he has been here, Kagome?"

"No, it is something he left behind. Something he hid, right under our noses the entire time. Something we have been searching for."

Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "The heart. You think the heart is _here_?"

She looked at him, pain marring her beautiful features. "We have found it. We found the heart."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naraku was nearing the sanctuary of the wolves when he smelled that Kanna and Kagura were no longer there. He was filled with fury, knowing that they had probably traveled to the castle of the West, where he could not reach them. He decided to punish them by killing the wolves. They were strong, but he was infinitely stronger.

He heard their alarms, and thought it sounded like sweet music. It would be the last that these wolves would ever hear, they should think of it as a gift.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lord Sesshoumaru took Kagome from the dojo and found Sachiko and the rest of his highly trained warriors. He needed to get to the heart, and did not know what kinds of spells or traps would be around it. He did not want Kagome to be hurt. He went to their room and strapped on his father's armor. He also grabbed Zeninusayuu, which was thankfully still there, and ran back to the dojo. Sachiko found a hidden hollow under one of the planks that made up the floor of the dojo, under the reed mats, and was surprised that there were no surprises. In the hollow, it looked like there was a sleeping infant. It had light purple hair, and was dressed in white. It did not look at them. They left it there and waited for the Lord and Lady to come and see what they had found.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kanna woke from her sleep, which was deep, considering she had worn herself out the previous day playing with Rin and Shippou, and looking at the new inu pups. She walked into Kouga and Kagura's room, found them getting ready for the day, looked into Kagura's eyes, and said, "They have found it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru walked in together. She had put up a barrier around herself so that the evil coming off the heart would not harm her again, and through it, she checked for spells. She found none. Whomever had placed the heart here had been confident that the youki of any other youkai working here would overcome the slight one coming from the apparently sleeping infant, and in their overconfidence, had not protected the heart with any kind of traps. She walked in her barrier, and tried to extend it to Sesshoumaru, but he tried to get her to stop.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you will destroy it with Zeninusayuu, but what if something happens afterwards? We have cleared the area, but you will be unprotected if something terrible comes from the heart at the moment of it's destruction."

He thought of this, and finally nodded to her. She enveloped both of them in the barrier, and he walked to the heart, raising the legendary Inu Taiyoukai sword, ready to strike.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naraku landed in the middle of the wolf camp and thought of sending out his miasma to kill them by poison, but he thought that was too quick and merciful. He also dismissed the idea of using the miasma to paralyze them, making them easy prey. He was bored, and needed the excitement. He noticed the wolves gathering to fight him, and was getting ready to send out a tentacle when he felt a terrible pain. His power level dropped. If he had not still retained his powers of making barriers, he would have been destroyed, he made it back to his palace and was shocked. They had found it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru drove the Zeninusayuu through the infant, which was really Naraku's heart, and a purple mist and glow enshrouded them. There was a huge explosion which blew them back a hundred feet. Had it not been for Kagome's barrier, one or both of them could have been killed. Sesshoumaru was knocked unconscious from his head connecting with a rock in the courtyard, but Kagome was unharmed. She landed safely in the grass.

She ran to her mate, who woke quickly but had a large gash on his head. She quickly healed this, and gave him a small smile. "When will you learn that I am always right?"

He smiled a fierce smile at her. Today was a day of great victory. Naraku's heart was destroyed. The hanyou would be much reduced in power.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen felt the reverberations of the destruction of the heart. She went to Naraku and poured more power into him. He still had not shown any of the powers she had given him, which was a good thing. Let his enemies think he was weak now. Hopefully they would never see her face.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Cool, eh?


	45. Mystery

Everyone in the castle of the west heard the explosion and ran to find out what had happened. Before telling, Lady Kagome summoned Jakli and spoke with him.

"There is a traitor among us, Jakli," Lady Kagome said.

"Someone placed the heart here. Someone managed to slip it right beneath our notice, both yours and mine. This is difficult for anyone to do, Lady Kagome."

"How do we find out who it was, Jakli?"

"I am not sure, my Lady, but we must be on the lookout. Someone here cannot be trusted. The fact that the heart is destroyed will get out. You will need an explanation for the explosion. Perhaps we should judge the reactions of everyone?" Jakli theorized as Kagome shook dust and debris from her long silver hair.

"This mystery must be solved before we stand against Naraku. We cannot fight a war on two fronts," she said with fierce determination. "When we leave, I must leave my pups in safety, and cannot do that with someone here that might be loyal to Naraku."

Jakli had made sure that Sesshoumaru could hear their conversation, and he wore the same look on his face that his mate did. They would not be able to leave without knowing what happened, and without knowing that their sanctuary, the stronghold and castle of the west, was safe from outside invaders, and inside conspirators.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen was laughing to herself in her palace that existed betwixt and between times. She knew how the heart had been placed in the stronghold of the west. She had helped do it. All was possible when you had power over time itself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru followed his keen sense of smell again, as he had done before, when he first learned that the heart might be within the enchantments surrounding his castle, and Kagome used her miko powers, and even Jakli used the powers of wind and intuition to try to find who had placed the heart, and how, and eventually, they were led to a small village on the outskirts of the enchantments.

There were many such villages within the enchantments. Artisans, craftsmen, and farmers lived here, kept up the land around the castle, and in return, were protected by the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. The rest of the West was protected as well, but because these humans lived close, and had since the rulers of the West had chosen this place for their stronghold, and the humans had always been fiercely loyal, they were given the extra protection of the enchantments. Everyone always thought that Lord Sesshoumaru hated humans, but they would have been surprised to learn that there were apprentices in his own castle, that there were some he protected so closely, and trusted.

There was so much about Sesshoumaru that none would have guessed. There were things about him that could not come out when the only time you saw him was during conflict and battle. Even Inuyasha never knew that his brother protected humans, other than Rin, and Kagome, at the end of his life.

Miroku and Sango were surprised when they saw all of the villages, but shouldn't have been, someone had to maintain and farm the lush and fertile lands surrounding the castle of the west. Someone had to feed the residents of the castle. Sesshoumaru had never had any feelings towards these humans that lived in these settlements other than ones of duty and obligation. It was a symbiotic relationship, really. They gave, and so did he. The strength of his enchantments and his raw power, and the power of all the past Inu no Taisho's kept them safe, and they pledged their loyalty.

They came to a small hut, much like the one that Kaede lives in, and found a human reeking of the scent of Naraku. Kagome and Jakli probed the mind of this man, and while they found nothing regarding the heart, or Naraku, they knew that he was one of the craftsmen that had helped lay the new flooring in the dojo. They brought him out, and had to endure the cries of his wife and small children. They took him to the castle, and Mayumi examined him as well. They found nothing, but knew that their noses did not lie. He was the one who had placed the heart. Lady Kagome used her powers to purify him and probe his mind further, and all she could see was a woman with long black hair, and a name, Kujokokugen. Kagome grew afraid. This name rang in her head. This woman was the one that Kagome had seen when she told Sesshoumaru about their destruction. The man was not executed, but this was only because Kagome knew that whatever happened, he did not know, not even in his subconscious. Someone had used him. Someone with great powers. There was no threat, as far as they could tell, but they would scour all villages to make sure.

The hunt for Naraku could not begin until they were sure.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was laughter and merriment that night in the castle of the west. A large victory had been won. Now all that remained was killing Naraku, so most believed. At dinner, Lord Sesshoumaru requested the presence of Kagura, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Sachiko to meet him and his lady in the study. After everyone was done with dinner, and conversation had died down, and people were going off to their rooms, the band that were fighting Naraku met to speak of their strategy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Before the war talk could begin, Kagura went into labor. Her cub was born. It was a female. The name given was Kagome. The Lady of the Western Lands had tears in her eyes when she heard. She was so honored.

Kagura and Kouga sat with their new cub, and all Kagura could do was cry. She remembered slaughtering the wolves as a pawn of Naraku, and ripping the shards from Kouga's legs, and giving them to Lord Sesshoumaru in an attempt to help them kill Naraku. She felt such guilt. Even after this, Kouga loved her and had forgiven her. She was so humbled. She knew she could never pay back the wolves, or Lady Kagome, which was why they decided to name the cub after Kagome. She had done such evil in her life, but they had given her a second chance. Now that her cub was born, she wanted to fight. She needed to make amends. She had to repay her debts.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I have been very sick. I was going to have the man executed, but decided that since he was used, and had a family, that it was not fair.


	46. Preparations

"Who are you?" She was floating in a vast, black void.

"My name is Aikougisei," a soft, feminine voice whispered in her mind, and from everywhere and nowhere inside the void.

"Where is this?"

"This is the only place it was safe to meet. The only place where she could not sense us." The voice said, quavering.

"What do you want with me?"

"You are happy, are you not?" The voice asked, in it's strange, singsong manner.

"Yes, I am happy. I am surrounded by those I love, and those that love me."

"There is something that must be done, something to help the entire world. You were given a great gift, and you have the ability to do this great thing; if you are not afraid."

"I am afraid," she said, "But I will do anything for all those I care for."

"I knew you were the one to contact, the one that could save the world," the voice said, and even though it was everywhere and nowhere, happiness could still be heard.

"Tell me, what are you?"

"My name is Aikougisei, I am the kami of sacrifice. However, there is more to me than sacrifice. I am the kami of a sacrifice that you make for love. Will you sacrifice for love? Sacrifice for those that love you, and that you love in return?"

"I would give everything for them."

Aikougisei's voice sounded happy again. "Good."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone finally swept the lands surrounding the castle of the west. No other threats were found. Mayumi, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Jakli checked out everyone and everything personally. It took them a month. Kagome was absolutely adamant that this be done before they left. She would not leave her pups if it were not safe.

She implored Kouga and Kagura to stay within the enchantments while they were gone. She wanted to keep Kanna, and her namesake, little Kagome, safe. Everyone was calling little Kagome "Kags", which just amused the Lady of the West, because that was her nickname as a child. She wanted them all safe. She was taking neither her own pups nor Rin and Shippou on the final hunt for Naraku. She wanted all the children to be safe. It was her nature. This type of protective stance had only grown as she became an inu taiyoukai. Inu's were very protective of the young, as were wolves.

After several very loud arguments, Kouga would be traveling and fighting with them, while Kagura stayed behind. Kagura wanted to go and she wanted Kouga to stay, and Kouga wanted to go and have Kagura stay. The well being of Kags was finally the deciding factor. Kouga reminded Kagura that he could not nurse the cub, and when he said that, the argument was really won, even though it went on for another three hours.

Miroku and Sango would be traveling with them as well, but the wild card was Kirara. Sango wanted Kirara to protect Kohaku, who would not be going to hunt, and hopefully, kill, Naraku, but Kirara was divided. She wanted to go with her mistress, but also wanted to protect her master. Finally, after the fire-cat's indecisiveness had gone on for two days, Kohaku took her into his room to talk to her. He told her that he would be safe within the enchantments, but that Sango would be in danger, and that she needed Kirara. Kirara licked Kohaku's face, but knew his words to be true. She would protect her mistress. She would do it out of love.

When Sango saw Kirara and Kohaku walk out of his room, and felt Kirara jump onto her shoulder once again, she knew that Kirara would go with them, and Kohaku would be here with the other children, but safe within the enchantments. Sango hung her head in defeat, but knew she could not get around the combined will of Kirara and Kohaku. Besides, he was right. He was going to be safer than she would, even without Kirara by his side.

Jakken would be staying behind at the castle to help look after the children and the pups. He bowed low to Lord Sesshoumaru and turned to Lady Kagome and gave her an even lower bow.

"Why do you owe me such a bow, Jakken?" she asked.

"My Lady, after all I have done and said to you, you entrust me with your pups, heirs to the lands of the West, and with your young children. I am honored, and will not let anything happen to them."

"I am grateful to you, Jakken. You are a faithful servant to the West, and to this House, and we are lucky to have you," Lord Sesshoumaru said to his little green retainer.

"I agree, Jakken. There is no one we would trust more," Lady Kagome said with a smile.

Jakken's eyes bulged out of his head, and he repeatedly bowed to his Lord and Lady, and went off to find the children.

Sachiko would be in charge of security of the castle of the West again, officially. He was given power to open and close the enchantments, but couldn't figure out a single reason he would do so. He would be even more reluctant that the Lord and Lady. Someone would have to give him a damned good reason. Mayumi would be in charge of the household, as she was when Lord Sesshoumaru was away so much in the past. Jakli would stay to make sure that all stayed as it was now, that no evil presences were detected, and if they were, he would report it to Sachiko and Mayumi immediately. He would also stay with the older children as much as he could, to keep them safe. All was set.

Preparations for their departure continued. Weaponry, Armor, food, and other supplies were strapped to Aun's saddle, and some of the warriors coming with them were carrying supplies as well. They would not be a rag-tag band when they found the vile hanyou. They would be a small army, with the Lord and Lady leading from the front, along with Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome stood on a raised dais in front of all those in the castle of the west: those that were going, and those that were staying.

"We go now to find and kill the threat that would plunge the West, and all of this world, into chaos and darkness. Surely you know of what we speak, the vile hanyou, Naraku. Some of you will travel with us, and fight with us, and some may die with us, if that is what the kami wish. We will lead you, and may die with you. Fate is capricious; no one can know what it wills. All of us, from those fighting to those staying, are defending the West. We just do it in different ways. From the lowest maid to my Lady or myself, all of us shout against the darkness. We say that we will not roll over and let a dark fate befall us without a fight. We will stand and be true. We will not surrender. We will not allow the West to fall, not while there is breath still within our bodies. So we go now, we go to find the vile hanyou and to kill him. We will save our land from destruction and darkness!" Sesshoumaru gave a fierce war cry, followed by Kagome, and then the rest of the West that had assembled. Some had tears in their eyes. The pups and cub seemed to join the war cry, even the children were shouting. The West was prepared. They were ready. The time had come to stand against Naraku and either win or lose, live or die.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I have added a poll to my profile, as well as a forum about this story. I am trying to figure out how to use the features of this site. Please see profile for poll and forum. I promise to check multiple times a day! Thanks guys! Responding to requests and even complaints while using the review feature can be difficult, maybe this will be easier. I just wanted to let you know, reviews are still appreciated, because I may not be able to figure out how to actually USE all this stuff, even if I figure it out! Thanks!

I am feeling a bit better, but am not a hundred percent yet. Oh well.

To those who complain about this being too long – you should have read my profile. I don't like stories that end with "Happily Ever After". I want to know what happens "After". I have seen stories that are over 500k words, and they get read. Mine is nowhere near that, and I am sure it will not be, I just like to make it into bite-sized chapters. I am sorry if some of you don't like this, but I have no idea what is going to happen either, so I have to keep writing to find out. Anyways, thanks for reading. I appreciate all the reviews!


	47. Memories

It took the roving warriors two weeks to find Naraku's hiding place. During that entire time, Sesshoumaru worried that the Zeninusayuu would abandon him to his fate. When they came to the great barrier, and it was still there, he began to breathe a little easier. Kagome knew there was some great burden on her mate's shoulders, but he would not tell her, though she had asked him many times what it was.

The small army assembled waited as Lady Kagome drew the Tessuiga and all gasped as it turned into the large Fang of Destruction, the Fang that Protects. She willed the blade to turn red, and used it to destroy the barrier surrounding the vile hanyou's lair.

They all marched in and found one being alone on the steps leading into the decrepit palace; a white baboon. Lord Sesshoumaru walked before the assembled warriors and drew the great Fang of Inu.

"So, Naraku, have you finally decided to fight, rather than hide and run as a coward would do?"

"You overestimate your power, Lord Sesshoumaru. It has always been your weakness. Perish." Naraku hissed as a large green tentacle shot out from under the baboon skin. Sesshoumaru cut it in pieces with his father's sword, and Naraku threw off the skin, his youki no longer dampened. It rivaled that of the great demon lord.

Lady Kagome did not wait for a long speech, she whirled around, using her own body's momentum and released the Wind Scar. Pink lines of damage showed on Naraku's body, causing him to flinch, which he did not do when Sesshoumaru cut off his appendage. This did not go unnoticed by any of those present.

Naraku snarled at them, and released all the youkai in the palace. They began attacking the assembled forces. The last battle had finally begun.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen could sense that Naraku was finally fighting against the miko taiyoukai and her mate. She waited for Naraku to use the power she had given him. If he could not wield it, that did not matter to her. One way or another, the fight between the forces of the West and the vile hanyou would end today. She was actually hoping that the West defeated Naraku. She was bored, and spoiling for a fight of her own.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naraku's minions were losing, anyone could see that. They were being systematically cut down while Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku dealt with the vile hanyou. He would send out tentacles and saimyoushou, but still, they were blocking him and cutting him off at every pass. Naraku knew that he could not flee this battle, his heart was destroyed, and he did not know how much power the kami had really given him. It was time he figured it out.

Naraku flew up into the air, above Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome, inside his small barrier, and before Kagome had a chance to break this one as well, he raised his hand, and summoned the kami's gift. He pointed it at the Lord and Lady, and their small fighting group and whispered its name, "Essence of Time's Cruelty."

When seeing Naraku whispering words, Lady Kagome had erected a barrier around her mate and their friends. The kami's power came right through the barrier, although no physical attack would. It was fortunate that Kagome had thought ahead this much. Otherwise, they would have all surely been killed by Naraku's attacks, for once the kami's power hit them, they all crumbled to the ground, each reliving the worst memories and tragedies to ever befall them.

For Sesshoumaru, it was the death of his mother, the fight with his father right before his death, the shame that Inuyasha's birth had brought upon his noble house, his quest for power and the hardening of his heart, the loss of his arm, the repeated losses in battle against Inuyasha, the captures of Rin, the death of his only brother by his own hand, the unnatural sleep of Kagome…

For Sango, it was seeing her brother kill their father and all of their comrades, it was being buried alive, it was fighting against Inuyasha and Kagome, it was betraying them to Naraku, it was losing Kirara to Hari and Yuri, it was Miroku nearly dying from poison, it was Inuyasha grabbing her, cutting her with his claws, and throwing her against a tree…

For Miroku, it was seeing his father die, being sucked into the void of his own hand, it was failing to protect Sango over and over, it was seeing her thrown about by Inuyasha and not being able to protect her…

For Kouga, it was seeing his wolves cut down by Kagura, her vacant eyes showing her as a complete pawn of Naraku, it was having jewel shards ripped from his legs, it was being unable to protect Kagome, it was Kagome choosing Inuyasha over him, it was the snake youkai attacking and killing his wolves…

For Kagome, it was the death of her father, it was being pulled into a well by a centipede youkai, it was fearing Inuyasha would die, over and over, it having part of her soul stolen from her, it was hurting Inuyasha and Kaede because she was not strong enough to fight against Monomaru, it was trying to protect her friends with her arrows, it was the travel to Sesshoumaru, knowing he may kill her, it was killing Inuyasha, it was killing her past incarnation, it seeing her mate fall and being unable to rouse him in the future, it was her own unnatural sleep, seeing the kami that had set herself against them, it was the fear that some of those she loved would die, here, today…

They all had tears in their eyes, and were being crushed under their sorrows and loss. Naraku gave his evil chuckle, and knew it was only a moment until the barrier that the miko taiyoukai had put up would come crashing down, and he could finish them off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…Kagome! Wake up!_

_Inuyasha?_

_Feh, don't you recognize my voice any longer? Stupid wench!_

_Don't call me a wench! Sit!_

_Heh, doesn't work here, Kagome…_

_Damn, that always shut you up…_

_Listen Kagome; there is something I have to tell you…_

_Aren't you dead, Inuyasha?_

_You are getting distracted!! Just listen…there are good things, too! You must remember the good things! Help them all remember the good things. Life isn't only sorrows and loss._

_I miss you, Inuyasha. We did have some good times, didn't we?_

_Yeah, we sure did. Tell them, help them remember…_

_Goodbye, Inuyasha_

_See ya, Kagome. Tell my brother that if he doesn't treat you right, I am going to hurt him in the afterlife!_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome's barrier was fading. She opened her eyes and looked over. She was inches away from Sesshoumaru's hand. She reached over and took it. He could not see her. He was lost. She crawled over, still feeling her own sorrows and losses. She reached him, and kissed him softly.

"Giving your pathetic mate a goodbye kiss, miko?" Naraku taunted.

"No. We will not say goodbye today, Naraku!" She shouted back.

Naraku settled back to watch. Seeing others full of pain and misery was always such a joy…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome reached down far into herself, farther than she had ever gone before. She found that part of herself that was neither miko, nor taiyoukai, it was just goodness. She let some of it slide into her lips as she kissed Sesshoumaru again. As she touched him, some of her burdens disappeared.

"No," she said. "No. There are better memories than these." She leaned over him, and kissed him again.

For Sesshoumaru, he saw himself as a pup, secure in the love of both parents, saw himself as slightly older, seeing how powerful he might become, he saw Rin trying to feed him, he saw her open her eyes after he used Tenseiga, he saw Kagome for the first time, he remembered watching her, then respecting her, then loving her. He remembered smelling her scent as she left her group and came to him, he remembered getting his arm back, and picking her up with both arms, he remembered hearing her say in her sleep that she loved him. He remembered stealing a kiss from her as they flew to his castle, seeing her come down into the dining room in a dress kimono, the changes on her already showing, telling her that he loved her and wanted her as a mate. He remembered her telling him she loved him and would be his mate, their first time together, waking up to see her with her new taiyoukai appearance, her changing Rin to a taiyoukai, their mating ceremony, learning she was pupped, the birth of his pups, her waking up, their victories, he remembered all of the good in his life. How she had rescued him from loneliness.

For Kagome, it was her life at home, her friends, her brother and family, her success in school, it was rubbing Inuyasha's ears the first time, it was every shard found, every small victory, every large one, knowing her friends had all come through alive. It was finding she loved Sesshoumaru, getting the courage to go to him. It was giving him his arm, his stealing a kiss, knowing he loved her, knowing he wanted her as a mate. It was being with him the first time, it was knowing she could be with him forever, and changing the children as well. It was being reunited with her old friends, and seeing her family to tell them she was pupped, it was the pups, it was Sesshoumaru waking from his strange trance. It was everything. It was being in love. It was knowing that your love would withstand any trial.

They looked at each other, tears in their eyes, but laughter on their faces. The barrier around them grew stronger. Kagome went around to each of her friends and showed them that there was more to life than sorrows. They all stood once more, and hugged each other, knowing that their camaraderie was part of the good in life.

They turned as one and looked to Naraku, and on their faces, you could see that they had done battle before, and when they had sought the death of their opponent, they had found it. Their faces said that they would find it again today…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy!


	48. Wish

From Chapter 47

They turned as one and looked to Naraku, and on their faces, you could see that they had done battle before, and when they had sought the death of their opponent, they had found it. Their faces said that they would find it again today…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kagome dropped the barrier between her friends and Naraku. She drew the Tessuiga and willed it to red. She broke the barrier around Naraku. He sent forth his tentacles and miasma, and Sango was injured immediately. Miroku ran to help her, and was struck by a cloud of toxic miasma, and ceased to move.

"Kouga, get them out of here!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he drew the Inuzensayuu.

Kouga took Sango and Miroku and put them both on Kirara's back, and told her to take them to safety so that Kagome could heal them when the battle was over. He was worried over the state of the taiji-ya and the monk. They both were so still. Sango's wounds were barely bleeding anymore, and he could not see the rise and fall of Miroku's chest as he breathed. Kouga was pretty sure that they were both dead. He turned to the vile hanyou and snarled. Wolves were very social animals, and took their pack seriously. Kouga considered the slayer and the monk to be part of his pack, and he would get vengeance this day. He would get it for his wolves, for his mate, for his adopted daughter, and now for the taiji-ya and the monk.

While Kouga was evacuating Sango and Miroku, Lord Sesshoumaru make a strange noise, and all of his warrior troops cleared out from behind the vile hanyou. He did not want any of them to be injured.

Naraku saw this and chuckled. "You sure are confident. I wonder if centuries of inbreeding between royals has made this flaw in your thinking. You will not win this day. You, like your two friends that were just taken away, will die."

Kagome's face became even more determined at this insult. She felt the mortal injuries that Sango and Miroku had sustained, and needed to dispatch Naraku quickly so that she could save them. She drew the Tessuiga, and with no warning, released the Wind Scar. Naraku's body showed the damage, and he started to be purified.

Sesshoumaru jumped up to the level the vile hanyou was maintaining, and slashed him with the Inuzensayuu, not even speaking the name of the attack, for to know the name of something was to have power over it. As he cut through the vile hanyou, he heard his father…

"_Do you have something to protect, Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Yes father, and this hanyou is threatening my family. I have everything to protect, and everything to lose…"_

"_Stand, my son. Stand and be true. I am glad that Inuzensayuu stayed with you. Your fate was to live this day, and I am happy for you."_

"_I miss you father, and I will keep your memory alive in my mind, and in the mind of my pups. They will know of you, and you will never die…"_

"_Stand. Stand and be true."_

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's attack go right through Naraku, and she jumped up right after and pulled all of her miko power into her claws. She stuck them into Naraku, his body burning her like acid, and purified him.

Naraku screamed. He could not believe that this was happening. Even with the blessing and gift from the kami, he was going to die. He had one last thing to do, and he was going to do it. One last act of malice. It was his final gift to the world.

As Kagome was purifying him, he allowed his body to destruct, faster than her spiritual powers could turn him to ash.

Sesshoumaru turned, and saw his mate purifying Naraku with no barrier between them. She did not think she needed it, he was dying. Sesshoumaru saw a final smirk on the vile hanyou's face, and landed on the ground and turned as fast as he could and jumped up and pushed Kagome out of the way as Naraku let his body explode. The taiyoukai Lord was caught in the blast as she was pushed to safety.

"SESSHOUMARU!!" Kagome screamed. She ran to her mate as he fell to the earth, feeling the pains all over her own body, a shadow of that which was his. She leaned over him, and he smiled up at her, his beautiful face scorched and black in some parts.

He lifted his restored left hand, even though it hurt him. He gave no sign of this except a flinching in his golden eyes, which only his mate could read. She kissed him, and the power of the mark between them roared to life. They were encased in a bright white cocoon of pure power, and it swirled their hair around them. It used her miko powers, and his taiyoukai powers, and it healed them both. They would survive the day. They would be together.

The bright white of their power blew away the remains of Naraku, and when it touched the part of the Shikon no Tama that Naraku held, the light intensified and suddenly, Kagome felt extra weight around her own neck. The jewel had fused together. It was in one piece again. She knew she had to make her wish. She had seen Miroku and Sango being taken away, but there was something else to use the wish for. She knew this as she looked at her mate, and knew they would have eternity together.

She closed her eyes, and made her wish silently. The jewel became a prism, releasing the souls trapped inside, and she pulled away from Sesshoumaru to look at the spectacle that surrounded them. Kouga was on his knees, tears coming from his eyes. He knew that this was a critical moment for the world, and he felt very honored to be there.

All of the colors faded, and the souls flew away, all except one. It was a beautiful woman. Midoriko stood before them as a living human miko once more.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen felt the Shikon no Tama being wished on, and was surprised that the miko taiyoukai did not wish for her friends, or even for her own safety. For surely the Lady of the West, who knew about time, had seen the destruction that Kujokokugen would soon inflict upon the world…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Midoriko smiled at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome. You have freed me from centuries of battle, and have freed the world from the terrible consequences of the jewel. I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am. I am confused, though. Why do I live again? Why did I not go on into the afterlife?"

"You told me about how lucky I was, how I had what you wanted," Kagome answered, cuddling Sesshoumaru to herself. "I wanted to give you back that which you had to sacrifice for the good of the world. I wanted you to have the happiness I have."

As soon as Kagome stopped talking, a tall taiyoukai walked out of the fog of the battlefield. He was handsome, had lovely markings on his face, and his ankle length hair was marked in orange and black stripes. He had blazing green eyes. He was a tiger taiyoukai. His markings indicated he was the true lord of the East. Midoriko took one look at him, and whispered into the air, "Hideo"

He looked at her. He could not stop staring at her. "Midoriko? How is this possible?" He ran to her, and scooped her up into his arms, kissing her passionately. They were both smiling and laughing, and he set her down so that he could run his clawed hands up and down her face, and she did the same. They were both so surprised to see each other.

"Where have you been, Lord Hideo?" Sesshoumaru asked. "We all thought you to be dead."

"I was sealed away by a dark miko, Lord Sesshoumaru," Lord Hideo said. "She worked her alchemy for my cousins, Aki and Hisashi. She was killed the instant I was sealed. I was there for all these centuries, and then suddenly, I was on this battlefield, looking at my miko, Midoriko. How was this accomplished?"

Kagome looked down at Sesshoumaru, and then back up at Hideo and Midoriko. She gave a small smile. "I know that you told me that my wish did not have to be entirely self-less, Midoriko-sama, but I could do no less for you. You gave up your love. All I did was give it back."

Midoriko and Hideo both turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They bowed. "Thank you both," Midoriko said. "You have truly done wonders. You defeated the vile hanyou together, and you have rid the world of the jewel."

Kouga came up then, and bowed to his fellow lord. He knelt next to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Kagome, you should go and see to Sango and Miroku now," he said quietly, hating to interrupt. "I don't think they have much time."

Kagome stood up quickly, and started running toward where she could smell the blood of her sister, Sango. _Please, don't let me be too late! _She thought. She did not hear any breathing or heartbeats. She ran faster.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	49. Lament

Kagome ran to where her nose told her that Sango and Miroku were. What she found there hurt her heart. Kirara was in her large form. She was almost howling, her head thrown up into the air, sitting with her tails wound around two still forms.

Sango and Miroku lay together. Kagome could see where Kouga had left them, but it seemed that Sango used the last of her strength to go to her one true love. To kiss him a blood-spattered kiss. To hold onto him as life left them both. They died together. Kagome tried and tried, but she could not bring them back. She drew her power, but it would not work. They stayed dead. The miko taiyoukai began to cry, adding her sobs to the lament that the two-tailed neko sang.

Midoriko, Hideo, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru came to find the two youkai together. They saw the dead lovers. Sesshoumaru made a move to comfort his mate, but Midoriko got there first.

"Why do you cry, Kagome?"

"My friends," Kagome sobbed. "They were so young, and they died without me. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Midoriko hugged Kagome to her, and wiped her eyes. "They both lived the lives that they were meant to. Their quest was completed. They are at peace, because they have no business that is unfinished. They can move on."

"But they never got to be together!" Kagome cried.

"See them, Kagome," Midoriko said, gently lifting Kagome's face from her own shoulder. "They are together."

Kagome knew Midoriko was right. Sango and Miroku were now together. She felt sorry for Kohaku, but she knew that Sango and Miroku could rest in peace knowing that Naraku was destroyed, and Kohaku lived.

"We will take the boy," Kouga said. "He is loved by Kanna, and Kagura. He will have a true family among the wolves."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said, "I am sure they boy will have comfort in familiar faces once he learns of his sister's death.

"We must bury them together, in the village of the slayers," Kagome said, her voice unsteady. "They must be together. Always."

Kouga smiled at Kagome, and hugged her. He had known the two dead fighters longer than anyone but Kagome and Kirara, and he felt their loss keenly. He knew that his mate and adopted daughter would be sorry; and the boy. He directed Kagome into Sesshoumaru's arms. Perhaps she could find comfort in the arms of her mate. Today had been a day of such great victory, and now such stunning loss. There were only two left of the original band that went hunting the shards of the Shikon jewel, and they were much changed. No one would forget his or her first forms, though. A time traveling fifteen-year-old miko, and a male kitsune child.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It is nearly time…"

She was floating in the void again. "Aikougisei, time for what?"

"Time for you to show that you love. Time for your sacrifice."

She was afraid again. "I have so much to live for. Why must it be this way?"

The kami sighed. "I cannot change the nature of what I am, but I can tell you this. There is a great power that has set itself against you and those you love, all of them. This power would also bring down the world. It will take great power to bring this threat down. There are those you know that have great power, but it might not be enough. If it is not enough, a sacrifice must be made. A sacrifice that is made within a heartbeat is powerful, do not get me wrong. We honor those that make them. A sacrifice that is known ahead of time…one who has had time to ponder their fate and still chooses to be a sacrifice, that is more powerful. To consider what you have to lose, and still be willing…we honor that. That is what a sacrifice for love is. That is my nature. Both sacrifices are powerful magic, but the one that is known and still done has more power in the name of the kami, do you understand me?"

"I understand. I need to know about this, and still go through with it." She began to cry.

"Do not weep. One day you will be with those you love again. For surely one who is so brave in this life has eternal happiness in the other."

Still she cried. "Why is this happening?"

"She is one of the random, and even in this new enterprise of hers, even in her vanity and madness, she is _still_ of the random. This is still a random gesture, and is in her nature. That is why the whole of the kami cannot stop her. But my nature, that is of the random too. There are good and bad in the random. That is why it is random. You never know the outcome of your intervention."

"So you don't know if my sacrifice will be enough." She cried out, near shouting.

"I know her power, and I know the power of those around you. And I know the power of the magic of the willing sacrifice. It will be enough."

"But the random…"

"Do not worry yourself over fate. When it is time, you will know what you must do."

"How? How will I know?"

"You will feel it in your soul. You will feel it in every fiber of your being."

"Are you angry with me?"

"No," the great voice in the void said, "I am not angry with you. You please me more than you can know. If you make your sacrifice, you will win the day."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was a great feast to honor the slayer and monk in the hall of the west, after they were prepared and their remains were buried together. Kagome had been on a roller-coaster ride as far as her emotions went. Elated one minute because Naraku was gone, and the next minute, she had to tell Kohaku that his sister was dead. Kirara went to the boy and would not leave his side. She needed the comfort of family, just as anyone else would. Kagome was so happy for one minute that Midoriko and Hideo had a chance for happiness, but crushed the next minute knowing she could have saved Sango and Miroku with her wish. She spent much time with Midoriko, and gradually the human miko got Kagome through most of her grief. Midoriko, and Sesshoumaru, of course. He held his mate as she cried each night; he calmed her with his low growl, making her muscles loosen and her tears stop. He brought the pups and children in to console her. Shippou cried for Sango and Miroku too. Once Kagome saw her son in such pain, she knew that she did not have the luxury of wallowing in her own grief. She must pull herself together. Sango would want her to be stronger than this. Miroku would want her to be smarter.

Once the banquet to honor Sango and Miroku was over, Kagome began to really take on her responsibilities as mother to her four children. She had had so little time before. Now she could be what they needed her to be. She had the time now to be a good mate for Sesshoumaru, and he was pleased to see her recovering. She had time to be a good Lady of the Western Lands. The West was fighting against the traitors that had taken over in the East, to aid Lord Hideo, and they needed help from their Lady. Kagome healed the warriors she could, and spent the rest of the time fighting from the front. The royalty of the West always fought on the front. Now Lord Hideo, and his new mate, Midoriko, joined them.

For some reason, Midoriko lost her miko powers when she became Hideo's mate, and she became full taiyoukai. The two Ladies discussed this, and they came to the conclusion that it was either because Midoriko was brought back to life with the aid of the Shikon no Tama, or she was not as Kagome now is because at the time of her mating, Kagome had part of the jewel with her, and she had been it's guardian. They agreed that they would probably not know for sure this side of the veil. Lord Hideo was happy with his new mate, miko powers or no. Midoriko truly was stunning. She had the coloring of an albino tiger, while Hideo had the coloring of a regular tiger. Both had markings on their eyes and stripes of color on their faces, and Hideo had a crescent moon on his forehead. Not like Sesshoumaru's, but it was there. There were also fangs and claws. Midoriko would get her marking when they were finally ensconced in the East and their mating ceremony could take pace. She was so happy, and so was Lord Hideo.

Both Midoriko and Lord Hideo were powerful. The battle to retake the East was done within a month. Lord Hideo and Lady Midoriko bowed in public, at their castle, to the Lord and Lady of the West.

"May we always have peace. You have done the East, and us, a great service, and we will not forget it." Lord Hideo said.

"The East is now our valued ally, and it will stay this way." Lord Sesshoumaru said, with his powerful voice. "You will join us with the North, and there will be peace. The North, East, and West are now forever bound." What no one said aloud was that the South would never be able to stand against the forces of all three, and that if it came to war, the Lords of the West, East, and South would replace the leadership in the South.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru took their warriors and went home. Kagome hoped that the time for battles and wars was over, and that she could enjoy her life with her children, her mate, and her land, but she knew in her soul that this was not to be…Another war was coming. And this time, it was not against a hanyou, but one of the kami, and there was no jewel that would help them this time…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I hope you were not bored by this chapter, and do not want to kill me for Sango and Miroku. Flame if you must, but it will not bring them back…


	50. Complacent

"Has she been told?" a powerful kami of the purpose asked another.

"She knows what is being asked of her. She knows what must be done. If she comes through, and makes her sacrifice, the balance between purpose and random will be restored." Aikougisei said, interrupting the conversation.

"I am not sure of this…further intervention may be needed. We may have to give further power to the one."

"We have already granted power, we have given back something was lost. Power that is not spiritual in nature. We have all seen that the powers of miko are not enough to stop one of us bent on destroying mortals and taiyoukai."

"We know that she was given a gift, hopefully the gift will help her understand how her sacrifice will change things, how her future must be shaped. We don't need another problem on our hands."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen was excited. She had not felt this in a long time. She was no longer bored. She was going to have a battle. The powers that she had given the vile hanyou, Naraku, were by no means the extent of that which she had at her disposal. She could make time collapse. She wanted to have some fun before this happened. She knew that sooner or later her actions would come to the attention of the other kami, but because she was of the random, it would take them awhile to stop her. Some other random act would have to go against her, to maintain the balance, and the problem with random acts was that they were random in nature. She would give the Lord and Lady of the West some time, time to become lax and complacent, and then she would attack…no matter how much time passed for them, it would not matter, for she had control of time, and could be anywhere…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kouga looked down at his sleeping mate and could not believe his luck…not only had she given him a cub, little Kags, but she had helped him defend the Northern Lands. She was truly a good catch. He had a hard time reconciling his loving mate to the heartless being that had killed so many of his wolves. The elders of the tribe had fully accepted her, and little Kanna, too. Kagura and he had taken the little youkai to Lady Kagome but the only thing she could tell them about Kanna was that she was a youkai of a type that was unknown, and that her powers may manifest as she grew older, or may never manifest at all. The odd thing was, Lady Kagome could not change Kanna to a wolf youkai, no matter how many times she tried. This was frustrating to the little family. Kohaku and Kirara had joined Kagura, Kouga, Kanna, and young Kags to make up a loving family, and Lady Kagome often joked with them about all of their names starting with a 'K'. The first time Kouga had realized it, he thought it was fate that they all ended together. Now, he was sure, Kagura was meant to be his, and the others as well. Wolves were social animals, and he felt protective of his family pack. They meant the world to him. He would give his life for any of theirs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were enjoying the peace that had reigned over the Western Lands since the demise of Naraku. Over time, Kagome thought that her vision of the kami that she had seen in vision, and had warned her friends about, was not real. It was a figment of her imagination. After all, she had been in an enchanted sleep. The family had not tried the well again, though. All were afraid of what might happen. This alone showed more than anything else that while they were happy for the peace and prosperity of their lands, they were mindful of how quickly this could all be taken from them. Kagome and Sesshoumaru still burned with the passion of new love, and Sesshoumaru wondered if he would ever tire of her body, or be able to take her in leisure…every time he thought of her; her love, her passion, her fierce desire to make everyone happy, her ruthless nature regarding the safety of all in their family, and all that called the west their home, he knew that he had made the right choice in making her his mate. He never regretted that for a moment. He was happy. She had saved him. He wondered if she were happy as well…

Lady Kagome never thought that there could be happier moments in her life than the birth of Sugimi and Kaori, but there were many blessings for her to have bestowed upon her…she had her growing friendship with Midoriko, her pleasure at being called Aunt by Kouga and Kagura's cub and adopted children, the joys she had with Rin and Shippou, and of course, there was always Sesshoumaru…She would think back on her flight from Inuyasha's camp, and it would bring tears to her eyes when she thought of old friends dead and gone, but she would then smile when she thought of what that frantic escape had given her…her love, her pups, and the life she now had. She worried over the kami, and she tried to protect all around her, but they were experiencing peace, and she was determined to enjoy it. She had seen, with the death of Sango and Miroku, how quickly life could be taken, she would enjoy what time she had…She was supposed to have forever with Sesshoumaru, but she still remembered the blackness and despair that had clung to her those two and a half months…remembered hearing the voices and touch of those she loved and being unable to return to them…unable to answer their cries, their pleas…she feared that again, and she wanted to make sure that she made the most of every day.

Lady Kagome took her duties as Lady of the Western Lands seriously, and her role as mother to her four children. She never let her guard down, and the few times they had been attacked by foolish and rouge youkai, they had been handled swiftly and mercilessly. There was no room in her heart for forgiveness for those that threatened this soft, new peace. She would guard it with her life. She would sacrifice all to have those around her safe and happy. She hoped that the price of peace would not be the blood of those she called dear…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry for taking soooo long! Things have been crazy! I have not forgotten about this story! I promise that you will eventually learn more!


	51. Messenger

A weasel youkai was admitted through the enchantments of the Western Lands with terrible news a year and a half after the demise of Naraku. Lady Kagome was pupped again, and she had a feeling in her soul that this was the beginning of the attack of the kami. Midoriko and Hideo were staying in the Western Lands at the time, and were present in the throne room when the weasel youkai, named Koukatsu, made his report. He bowed to his liege Lord and Lady and began his story…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, please forgive this lowly vassal for interrupting your conference with the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands."

Lady Kagome silenced the weasel youkai with a shake of her head and a raised hand. "Please spare us the pleasantries, Koukatsu. Tell us why you are here, and what news you bring to us."

"There has been a problem in one of the villages outside the enchantments, on the very border of the East and West. It is probably fortuitous that the Lord and Lady of the East are here too. This may spill into their land, and they would not want this problem…"

Lord Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber eyes at the weasel youkai. "Get to the point, you try the patience of this Sesshoumaru."

The weasel youkai took a breath and started again. "I walked through a village and was confused because there were no humans, and no scent of death, either. I made a more thorough investigation and found the problem. All in the village, and all around it were indeed dead, but looked as if they had been dead for centuries, which is why there was no scent of death. The huts and other buildings also had a look of disuse and decay." Koukatsu seemed to cringe, as if expecting a blow.

Lady Kagome was the first to react to the news verbally. All around her seemed stunned. "Are you sure this is not a village that was simply abandoned because of some plague, or battle years ago?"

"No, my lady, I was through the same village a week ago. It was quite prosperous, and all in it were healthy, and all structures seemed rather new and sound."

Lady Kagome looked at her mate with questions in her eyes. "What do you think of this, Sesshoumaru?"

Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking, not even hearing his mate's question. He remembered the youkai tree, Bokusenou telling him that time was crushing his mate when she could not be awakened, that traveling through the well, which bridged time, had caused her unnatural sleep. Sesshoumaru came out of his musings and looked at Koukatsu, "Leave us."

Lady Midoriko smiled at the weasel youkai and told him they were thankful for his help and information. She looked at her friend, the one who had released her from centuries of battle and torment within the Shikon no Tama, and had given her back her chance at a happy life, "What do you think, Kagome?"

"I am not sure, Midoriko, but I wonder if it is the kami I saw while I slept."

Midoriko thought about it a bit. "For one to be able to direct time as a weapon, to make time speed up in one village, and make a century out of a week, is a frightening thought."

Kagome thought of her vision, of the kami set against them, of her raven hair and blood red lips, and was afraid. She clung to the hand of her mate, and her claws seemed to take on a pink glow.

"Calm down, Kagome," Sesshoumaru soothed. "You will hurt the pup with your fear, if it can so easily be turned to power."

Her claws continued to glow, and her hair began to swirl in a wind of her own power. Kagome thought of the power to use time like a laser beam, to point it at one place, even at one person, and take their life, make everything go by so fast. It seemed, to her, worse than a clean death. In a clean death, as she had dealt as Lady of the Western Lands more times that she would like to count, a person was done, gone, their life snuffed out like a match. To use time as a weapon, you would make that person experience the whole course of their life, still in minutes, or seconds if you were powerful enough. What horror, what sadness…

Sesshoumaru grabbed her from behind and pinned her to his body, mindful of the pups she carried. He used his low growl to calm her, because he could see her powers swirling around her. He still thought of the day when he would not be able to bring her back. He worried what she would do. He would forgive her any trespass…he was not sure she would be able to forgive herself. He must be able to keep her true youkai under control, as he had tight control over his true form. He had been lax in teaching her, and his new inuyoukai children this control, and thought that perhaps the sooner he did this, the better…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen saw the weasel youkai run in horror from the bit of fun she had with the small village. She saw him tell the Western and Eastern royalty. She knew that soon, the fun would begin. Soon, she would be at peace, and alone, with all of time collapsed. She would walk through the halls of her palace that is betwixt and between time, and look at her treasures, and be alone with them, always…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The kami watched the happenings on our plane of existence with horror. They had seen what Kujokokugen had done, and were now convinced they would have to do what Aikougisei had proposed. The sacrifice must be made. The balance between random and purpose must be restored. They were saddened by this turn of events. They knew who the sacrifice must be made by, and knew how happy she was, how powerful, and how good, and felt bad about separating her from her family for all time, but to save all of time, they felt that one willing sacrifice was worth it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kami do not realize how sad it is, to be asked to give up all that you love. To give up holding new life close to you, to feel strong arms around you, to give up hearing about how you are loved…kami do not realize…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I hope you liked it! I will try to update more frequently, but can make no promises!


	52. Tickle

Kujokokugen looked upon our plane of existence, in the time of Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru and viewed their enchantments that they thought kept their people and themselves safe. She looked at a small village in the southern most part of the enchantments, and viewed one single house. She knew that the Lord and Lady had been through this very village, and rode by this very house, the previous day. Kujokokugen pointed her finger at the tiny abode and whispered in her ringing voice, "Progress." The people of the village ran screaming as before their eyes, a family amongst them, standing before the window of their home, began to age at an alarming rate. Kujokokugen wanted them to suffer, so she made the years tick by as seconds to all who were in that house when she gave her command. The children ran to their parents but they were getting old so fast. They tried to go to the people of the village but they grew and died before they could cross the street. The house became a wreck as the thatching and wood aged and collapsed. There was absolute chaos as the people watched the power of the kami at work. Surely the Lord and Lady of the land would hear of this and see it with their own two eyes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Open the gates! Open the gates!" A voice screamed up to the guards. Sachiko, wolf youkai, and captain of the guard for the citadel of the Western Lands looked down to see who was screaming. It was an unarmed human man with a horse. He called Mayumi and Jakli to him, and they could find nothing wrong with the aura around the mortal, only that he was afraid. They let him pass, and took him to the inner sanctum for an audience before Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Stop it!" Kagome giggled. "I am already as you wanted me, why torture me further?"

Sesshoumaru kept up his assault, tickling her in the only place she was actually ticklish…her butt. He swept up and down the sensitive skin with his claws as his mate giggled helplessly. He could smell her glee, her annoyance, and underneath everything, her arousal. He smelled this on her nearly all the time, and when it registered in his head, and he noticed it, he afforded himself some congratulations, if only inside his own head. The fact that he felt the same way about her was a telling thing. He thought that he would one day be able to take her in leisure, but that day had not come yet, even in all the times he had enjoyed her body. He still found her as attractive as the first time he was with her, the first time they had truly become mates.

Sesshoumaru was very pleased with Kagome and her pregnant state, although she did not share his attitude most of the time. As with most inuyoukai, he enjoyed the scent Kagome was giving off, her lovely scent of springtime and hyacinth, his scent of moonlight and wind, and along with that, the scent of his pup. He knew it was a single this time, but he was fine with that. He found her frequent mood-swings tolerable, because he remembered all too well her last pregnancy where she could demand nothing, could ask for nothing, could whisper nothing in his ear. He gave her acres of slack because of that. He himself looked through the kitchens at three in the morning trying to find her sweet donuts and tuna fish, or cream and pickled eel. He was often confused by her requests, and she would burst out crying when he could not find her what she wanted. She would ask him for a Big Mac, and he wouldn't know what she was talking about, but he would still go looking through the massive kitchens, hoping something would say "Big Mac" somewhere on a bag. She would ask for things that he had no way of getting, like oranges out of season, or pearls when the ocean was covered in ice, and when he said he could not get them, and saw her azure eyes begin to tear, he would wish that he could, and had often sent his servants or trusted officers on missions to retrieve these things where he knew they had no chance of success. The next day, most of the time, she would not even remember what it was she had asked for, and he learned enough not to bring it up again.

He put up with everything she gave up, because it was better than before, when he thought that she was lost forever. When he did not think she would look up at him again, when each day it seemed that she would never wake up, that his pups would never be born, and that his older pups, Rin and Shippou, would be orphans. It was a dark time indeed.

One thing he loved about her pregnancy was her insatiable appetite for sex. She was always ready before, but now that she was pupped, she wanted it all the time. It was sometimes a real distraction. She always smelled aroused around him before, and he was very proud of that fact, but to have sensuality and sex ooze off of her all the time was very distracting to him, and he found himself cutting meetings short so that he could take his mate to bed. Most of the lords and vassals would exchange knowing glances and sometimes a few chuckles. They all knew how it was to have a pregnant mate. The beast within was called to by the mate and her urges.

It was sometimes hard to find positions that would not hurt the pup but would still give both of them pleasure, and they both had a great time finding these together. As Kagome's belly grew, so did the creativity of their stances. Kagome had quite a few laughs explaining to Sesshoumaru that the position with her on her knees and him taking her from the back was called "Doggy style" and Sesshoumaru was proud that some part of his culture was passed throughout the generations, although internally he would have preferred that his people were remembered for honor, and not a sexual position. Still, it could have been worse…it was glorious. No inu could resist seeing their mate in that way.

Kagome was often frustrated when Sesshoumaru could not get to her at the very instant that she wanted him. Now that she had the power of youki to go with her miko powers, she knew about scent and aura masking, as well as making some scents stronger. She would use her powers to find out where her mate was, then walk by the place making the scent of her arousal so strong that she could hear his heart race and feel the urgency in his aura. She would then make her way to their quarters and wait for him, trying to maintain an innocent expression. She would look up into his beautiful face, trace the markings there with her fingers, and wonder at her fortune; how it was that she had ended up with this man as her mate.

Kagome was always amazed when she thought of her life with Sesshoumaru. How could it be possible that she was pulled through an ancient well in her family shrine at the age of 15 and discovered that she was the guardian of the legendary Shikon no Tama, and befriended a hanyou who had at first tried to kill her? How was it possible for her to have this delirious happiness with the aristocratic assassin brother of that hanyou who had tried to kill her on their first meeting, and had very nearly succeeded? She thought of their life together now…their love, her new form, their destruction of the vile hanyou, the death of her friends, their children, and the completion of the jewel, and knew that she was the luckiest person ever to exist. How so many different things could come to pass just because she chased a fat cat…

Kagome's musings were interrupted by another peal of giggles as Sesshoumaru continued to run his claws down her back and across her sensitive ass. Why had she told him that she was ticklish at all?

Sesshoumaru smirked…he knew that she regretted telling him about her one area that was ticklish, but she should have known he would have found out…he was enraptured with her body…there wasn't anything about it that he did not love, and did not want to explore, in detail, whenever he got the chance.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop!" She said suddenly.

"Kagome…what is the problem?" he looked at her with concern, all thought of their love play forgotten.

Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged it to her pregnant belly. He was confused until he felt the kicking of his pup. He was amazed to be able to share this moment with her. He had felt his first two pups moving within their mother when she was trapped in an unnatural sleep, but when he looked into her face as they both felt their pup moving about, he saw her amazed expression, and the tears of happiness in her eyes…

The Killing Perfection knew true contentment at that very moment…it felt like all was right in the world to them both. At that very moment, they heard the commotion from outside…

"Open the gates! Open the gates!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: So sorry for the delay, but things have been rough. I was hospitalized for 9 days at the beginning of October, had surgery on October 10th (on my eye, which made reading and writing very difficult), a close friend is very near death, and I will also be having another surgery in early January. Life sucks, in other words…


	53. Perspective

They listened in horrified silence regarding the single family that was aged a hundred years in minutes. Kagome still thought it was the most awful thing in the world. She thought that this torture must be far worse than anything physical. Lady Kagome also wondered if there was any way that they could possibly defeat a kami, because she was sure that the kami were behind this.

Kagome turned towards her loving mate, and said under her breath, "Do you think we should call the East and the North to us regarding this issue?"

"Why?"

Kagome sighed, exasperated at her mate, "A rogue kami will spread disaster throughout all of Japan…they must be notified."

Lord Sesshoumaru thought about this carefully. He agreed that a kami problem would affect all of Japan, and that perhaps they would be able to defeat these powers with all points of the compass joining the fight, but he did not want to rush. What if it were not kami? What if this were an elaborate hoax? Or a plot to draw all the leaders of the country together and then assassinate them together…it would be very clever. He continued in his musings until he felt a clawed finger poking him in the chest.

"Earth to Sesshoumaru! Hello!" Kagome said impatiently. She wanted to discuss the issue, but it seemed that her mate's mind was a million miles away.

"We will call the East, North, _and_ the South regarding this issue. All must be notified."

Kagome gasped.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days later, a heavily pupped Lady Kagome stood next to her mate, both wearing the colors of the West, along with their matching haori and armor, watching as the Lords and Ladies pay their homage to the West. Their bows and pleasantries were reciprocated, and in the end, the eight leaders were ensconced in the study of Lord Sesshoumaru to discuss the kami that had set itself against the land.

Lady Kagome was sorry that she had not had the time to speak to Lady Midoriko and Lord Hideo as well as Lord Kouga and Lady Kagura, but she knew that all of that would have to wait. The matter at hand was very important, and she had to focus, even as her pup was trying to play soccer with her kidneys. Kagome tried to find a comfortable position as she listened to Lord Sesshoumaru talk to the eagle youkai from the South.

"Lord Kanaye," Lord Sesshoumaru began, "You must understand, my mate is the Shikon Miko, and has seen the kami in vision…this problem will affect all of Japan if we do not do something soon."

Kouga and Hideo looked at Kanaye and then back at the leaders of the West, and in that moment, Lady Kagome knew that something was about to happen that would change the world. She held her breath…she did not know if this would be a good change or ill, but knew it was coming.

"Sesshoumaru," Kouga said, "we have all been talking, and we can all acknowledge that the West is the strongest and most stable land in the all of Japan, and that it's leaders, you and Kagome, are the most powerful youkai in all of the world. Your pups may be even stronger than you two, but they are still pups…"

Hideo took over, "What Lord Kouga is trying to say is that we all want to make you and your mate the high leaders of all of Japan. We know that this will be a burden, and will leave the West without a true lord and lady, but we will acknowledge that you and Lady Kagome are both leaders of all of Japan while also being the lord and lady of the West. What do you say?"

Lady Kagome held her breath. Her premonition was correct. This would change the entire world. She waited for her mates' response.

"This Sesshoumaru is shocked at your proposition. Do you, Lord Kanaye, agree with Lord Kouga and Lord Hideo?"

"I do," Lord Kanaye said strongly, his mate holding his hand for support.

"This Sesshoumaru will have to discuss this with his mate. Our retainer, Jakken, will show you to your rooms. Your men will be shown to their barracks."

Almost the second the words were out of Lord Sesshoumaru's mouth, there was a scream from the courtyard, and they were up in a flash. Lord Sesshoumaru saw what was going on with a clarity that came over him in battle…there was a horse that was running away from the stable hand…a horse that looked like it was a wild thing…he had not seen such a look on a horse since Entei, the youkai horse. It was heading for Rin and his young, Kaori and Sugimi. He saw this, but seemed rooted to the spot…he could do nothing to help them.

Kagome also saw the problem, but did not have the trouble her mate did. Winds began to swirl and her hair started to swirl with it. Her eyes began to bleed red, and suddenly she was all light, and was in the courtyard.

The Lords and Ladies, including Sesshoumaru gasped, as they saw the true form of Kagome. Kagome was a large dog, as Sesshoumaru was in his true form, but there were some differences. Lady Kagome was a black dog with a true silver ruff…

The color was not the only change…Kagome's true form had two things Sesshoumaru's would never have…Kagome had wings. They seemed to be made of magic entirely – they were not covered in feathers exactly - and they seemed to be only visible if you looked at them at a certain angle. Sesshoumaru knew that she would be able to fly, and also knew that she would be able to fly no matter what happened to her. He had seen some youkai with wings, and knew that they couldn't use their wings if it was too windy or if there was a spell on the wings. Such would not affect Kagome. As her wings were more magic than reality, she would not be subject to problems that occurred in the real world.

Kagome was in front of her pups, and she growled at the horse, poison dripping from her mouth and her claws. Her pups mewed at their mother, knowing she would protect them. They were not scared of the giant dog standing in front of them…they knew instinctively that the 50 foot high inuyoukai would protect them.

Sesshoumaru saw this all happen in the blink of an eye, and was still unable to move.

Kagome saw the horse approaching in her youkai form, and her eyes tracked it. She saw her chance, and snapped at it, eating it in one large gulp. Sesshoumaru's beast purred it's delight at seeing it's mate protect the pups in this manner, and also wanted to rut with it's mate…in the current form. Sesshoumaru used his considerable restraint and control to silence his beast. He would now have to use it to get Kagome under control. This was her first time in her true form. She would need help getting her rage and primal side under control.

The Lords and Ladies of the rest of Japan looked on and knew they had made the right choice. The West must lead them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dispatching the horse, Kagome growled at the staff that was gathered in the courtyard until they ran for cover. After everyone was gone, she lay down, covering her pups between her paws, and laying her head over them, protecting them, and sending placating growls to them.

Farther away from this peaceful scene, Sesshoumaru transformed into his true form, and entered the courtyard. Kagome growled at him as soon as she saw him.

Sesshoumaru tried to speak to her, mate to mate. **Hear me…Hear me well, mate. **

………………**.**

**Kagome! Hear me!**

………………

**I know that you are in there Kagome! Return to This Sesshoumaru!**

……………**Sess…..houmaru?**

**Yes! I am here, Kagome!**

**What's wrong? **

**Try to look at yourself, Kagome!**

**I see! I see! How do I return?**

**Visualize your other form…See yourself as you were as a human!**

………………**..**

**Kagome!**

………**.hard…..can't……remember….**

**See yourself as I have seen you! **Sesshoumaru used the link between him and his mate to show her what he meant.

Kagome, unsure about how to change back into her humanoid form, saw what Sesshoumaru wanted her to see. What she saw was a being more beautiful than she had ever seen in any mirror. She saw herself in her school uniform. She saw herself with courage in her eyes as she repeatedly took on youkai more powerful with bravery. She saw herself as she was after linking with Sesshoumaru. She saw herself pupped. She saw herself with her mating mark. She saw herself in her traditional outfit at their mating ceremony. What she saw, very simply, was herself through the eyes of someone that was hopelessly, happily, and irrevocably in love. She saw what Sesshoumaru saw, and wanted to be that…she wanted to be the Shikon Miko Taiyoukai that he saw when he looked at her.

Kagome focused on this, and her being was absorbed in pink light, and when the light faded, Lady Kagome was leaning upon a tree, sitting on the ground, still protecting her pups, still heavily pupped herself, still dressed in armor just like Sesshoumaru, looking like a smaller clone of him, the look complete, for she now had a mokomoko around her right shoulder.

Sesshoumaru transformed easily, and ran to her as soon as his humanoid form was revealed. He was so happy that his mental link to her had helped her regain her form.

Kagome stood up and ran to her mate, and was enfolded in his embrace. The rest of the leaders of Japan watched, knowing that this was why the West would lead them to victory…the love of the two taiyoukai, as well as their more than considerable power, would see them through.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulled back from each other and looked into each other's eyes, and seeing what they needed to see there, they kissed. At that moment, it would not have mattered if someone had asked them if they would rule the world…they would have ignored the question and offer – all they wanted, the entire world, was in the eyes of the other, in their lips, and in the life that had quickened in her womb. That and the lives of their pups, which were now safe.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen watched this with an amused smile on her face. She decided that she wanted to play with the Lady of the West, who knew about time. Kujokokugen was bored. She now had a chance to play. Let them consolidate their resources. It would not help. She would destroy the world, and nothing anyone could do would stop her. She would destroy all of the worlds, and would collapse all of time. After millions of years, she was bored, and vain, and sure of herself. She knew the other kami could do nothing. She was of the random, and would always be. Let them try.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me. I had a big time surgery on January 12th, and am still recovering from this. Before surgery, my boyfriend wanted to spend all of the remaining time with me doing lots of fun things and hanging out, and just showing me that he really loved me. I am really sorry, but this story did not fit in that time. I will try to update in a more timely fashion, okay? It is definitely NOT on hiatus!


	54. Panic

"Come in, Chiyou."

Kagome sat in her quarters at the Eastern stronghold gnawing on her lower lip as her handmaid, Chiyou, and two others entered carrying large boxes that could only contain ceremonial kimono and other accessories.

After she bathed, she sat in front of the mirror in her quarters and looked at her reflection.

_**You are going to rule Japan. **_

She studied her looks, and didn't understand.

_**You are going to rule Japan**__._

She furrowed her brow and looked at the girl in the mirror.

_**You are going to rule Japan.**_

No! No! No! This is all wrong. This can't be happening. She can't lead anyone. She is just a clumsy girl who followed a fat cat into a well and came out into her destiny. She couldn't rule! Someone was always saving her ass. She couldn't find her way out of a paper bag! She was always hurting herself, or getting kidnapped, or pissing off some gigantic youkai, or being called a wench or stupid or useless.

Chiyou could feel the fear coming off of her lady, but she and the other handmaidens continued their work, getting the miko taiyoukai ready for the ceremony. This would be the first such ceremony in the history of Japan, and possibly the world. The two strongest beings in creation were going to rule them all.

The two girls that were currently working on Lady Kagome's hair had been told all about the miko taiyoukai. Chiyou had spent hours regaling the two neko youkai about how kind her lady was, how beautiful, how powerful, and how good. The nekos were worried that they would not even be able to meet her eyes when first let into the room, but needn't have worried. Kagome's mind was elsewhere.

_**You are going to rule Japan**__._

No. It is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.

_**You are going to rule Japan.**_

Kagome did not see as the women finished her hair and began to apply light cosmetics to her face, and did not really feel as they began to dress her. She was as pliant as a doll…she was lost in her own thoughts.

_**You are going to rule Japan**__._

"My lady?"

_**You are going to rule Japan.**_

"My lady?" Chiyou lightly shook Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes, Chiyou?" Kagome asked, coming back to the present. "What did – you – "

Kagome's eyes fell onto the mirror, and when she saw herself, she did not really believe that the creature she was looking at could be the same girl that had gone chasing after a fat cat into a dry well house and out into her destiny. Kagome raised her hand and touched her face, watching as the creature in the mirror did the same thing.

The ethereal being in the mirror had their silver hair twisted into a series of complex knots, held in place by red and gold ornaments. There were adornments in its hair, on it's ears, and on it's wrists and fingers. There were so many layers to it's ceremonial robes, she did not even want to begin counting. The final layer was much like what she wore on the day of her mating ceremony, it was sheer and when put over the red layer underneath, showed the hexagons and crescent moons of her house along with the symbols for the East, North, and South. It showed unification under the West – or under the _guidance_ of the West, it would seem.

She put her hand to her mokomoko, and lowered the other to her belly, feeling her pup moving around. A warm feeling overcame her, but it did not completely make the feelings of panic leave. She strapped Tessuiga to her hip, and once again became afraid.

_**You are going to rule Japan.**_

How could they want her for this?!? Didn't they know she failed at everything? Didn't they know they had the wrong girl? For the majority of the time she was in the Sengoku Jidai, she survived by being lucky and surrounding herself by strong people.

Her strong friends were dead now…Inuyasha…Sango…Miroku…

How Inuyasha would snort, his laughs trying to escape faster than he could draw breath, if he knew she would be ruling Japan. She did not let her _last_ memories of him taint _all_ of the memories of him. How she missed his courage and stubbornness!

How Sango would smile, if she knew that Kagome would be ruling Japan. How she missed her ferocious determination and support!

How Miroku would sit her down, and help her past this near impossible panic. How she missed his wisdom!

She needed them…she was nothing without someone to prop her up. She needed…

There was a harsh kick from her pup to her kidney.

"Ouch, you brat!"

"You must be truly upset, mate, to have neither heard nor smelled me," Sesshoumaru walked to her and gazed down into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my entire life," he breathed as he brought her chin up with a clawed hand and kissed her lightly.

Kagome looked at her mate dressed all in black, with the symbols of the lands embroidered in black thread on the black silk, adorned in his father's armor, wearing his mokomoko and swords, and felt her chest constrict.

_**You will rule Japan.**_

Did not sound so bad anymore, because she knew that wasn't all of it.

_**You will rule Japan…with him.**_

_77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I think that under the circumstances, anyone would have a bit of a freak-out._


	55. Ceremony

Sesshoumaru and Kagome, the royalty of the Western Lands followed the Lords and Ladies of the South, North and East to the central square of the Eastern Stronghold. There was a dais with different levels, and the highest, which was usually used by Lady Midoriko and Lord Hideo was reserved for the leaders. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood up on it, and looked out at the crowd in the square.

Every square inch of the large square was packed with human and youkai alike. All wanted to bear witness to a great moment in history. This was something they would be able to tell their descendants about. They had stood under the cloudless summer sky and seen the world change.

The children of the four corners were all on a dais below their parents…all the rulers with young would not come if their progeny were not protected. This especially was true of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They were doing this for their pups, and for any future those pups might have.

Some thought that the West had agreed to lead them out of a bid for power. This type of talk was never heard by any that knew them. Kami knows, the Lord and Lady of the West were powerful enough already. They did not try to acquire more power. People that spoke of this arrangement as a bid for Western domination were jealous. Only those that are insecure try to horde power.

Lord Hideo stepped up and began to speak. His voice carried to every pair of ears, and with it, the ceremony started.

"We stand before you today with a joyous heart. Lord Sesshoumaru, son of the Great and Terrible Inu no Taisho and his mate, Lady Kagome, the Shikon Miko have agreed to lead all of us with their wisdom and strength."

Lady Midoriko spoke next. "Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome freed this land from the curse of the vile hanyou, Naraku, and for that, we all are grateful. The vile hanyou would have ravaged all the lands in this country and the world, and his destruction was a cause of much celebration."

Kouga of the North continued, "Lord Sesshoumaru has always been a fierce warrior and his lands are the most stable in all of Japan. He uses intellect and precision to attain any goal he sets himself, and we know he will continue to serve us well."

Kagura, mate of Kouga: "The generous spirit of Lady Kagome is without equal. She saved the world from the destruction that the Shikon-no-tama was capable of by making a pure wish. She does not know the meaning of the word prejudice, and will treat justly all those worthy of it."

Aiko of the South stood next to her mate and spoke from her heart. "Many have heard tales of the West, and if half of them are true, then we will all be safe and happy having Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome lead us into the future."

Lord Kanaye finished, "We the leaders of the South, North, and East have petitioned the Western royalty because of their power, intellect, and heart. What say you, the people of Japan?"

There was a deafening roar as the West was accepted. Kagome nudged Sesshoumaru's ribs and said in a low voice, "Yeah, this will help your ego problem!"

Sesshoumaru tried to glare at his feisty little mate, but could not maintain an icy glare when she was grinning so.

The actual ceremony to give Sesshoumaru and Kagome dominion over all the land was remarkably simple. Lord Hideo brought out a large silver bowl and held it over his head for the crowd to see. He put it in the center of the dais and opened his wrist with his fang. He dripped some of his blood into the bowl and awaited the others. Midoriko, Kouga, Kagura, Kanaye and Aiko finished, but the spell was not yet complete. With each drop, the spell was gaining weight, and it seemed to be pressing on Kagome and Sesshoumaru, but both knew that it would not be finished until one last kingdom had made sacrifice into the bowl. This time, four sets of blood would need to spill. Rin and Shippou walked up the dais, Rin holding Kaori and Shippou holding Sugimi. They each made small cuts on the hands of the pups and their blood went into the bowl. The weight of the spell grew heavier still. Kagome smiled at her mate, and they each opened a vein and added their blood to the bowl. The pressure was making it so Kagome could barely breathe.

"Hurry! Before it cools!" Midoriko intoned, out of breath herself.

Sesshoumaru drank from the bowl first, then handed it to his mate. As soon as she swallowed, an intoxicating mix of power and blood, light flashed across the courtyard, and the spell broke across the land.

Many covered their eyes to save their sight from the eldritch light, and when they opened them, they saw the new Emperor and Empress of Japan. Upon their heads rested the crowns of Japan, something the kami had formed before time was time and order came to the universe. They gave off their own inner light, as bright as the moon on a night where it hangs full and lights the world of night. Their humanoid forms had changed. They became a mixture of the powers of the other lands. The way that many in the crowd on that fateful day could tell was because the new rulers now had wings.

Rin looked at her mother and father with huge eyes. She had been the one closest to Kagome when she transformed into her true form. These wings were the same…more magic than flesh. Shippou caught her eye, and they both smiled. They knew that there was some new problem, something that might even be worse than Naraku had been, but at that moment, looking at their parents, who were looking into each other's eyes; neither feared.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hail Sesshoumaru, leader of Japan, emperor of strength and wisdom."

"Hail Kagome, leader of Japan, empress of love and intuition."

The age of the saikougenshu had begun.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: saikou – supreme, highest

Genshu – ruler, sovereign


	56. Golden

"Push your Majesty!" Mayumi encouraged the Empress. Her pup was close, the old inuyoukai bitch could see the head crowning, and felt that only a few more hard pushes would bring him into the world.

Kagome grabbed hold of her knees while Sesshoumaru supported her back, and nearly howled with the force and strain of the next attempt to expel her pup. Sesshoumaru kept rubbing her back and wiping her brow with cold towels. He could not help but remember the birth of her last litter, Kaori and Sugimi. Things were so different this time. When Kagome was trapped in her unnatural sleep, Sesshoumaru held her body in this exact position while Kagome's handmaiden, Chiyou and Mayumi pressed upon her belly pushing the pups out with no conscious help from their mother. Kagome's body knew it was time to deliver the pups, but _Kagome_ was not there to help. Sesshoumaru was ripped out of this tragic memory as his mate gave another huge push. The last one had gotten the head and part of a shoulder out. This one pushed the pup out quickly. Before he knew it, he was looking at his new pup. Another prince of the West was born.

Kagome hugged the small, messy being to her. She was not sure how it was possible to love something completely and totally at first sight, but this is how she felt about her new male pup. She removed the placenta, which was still around the pup when he was born, and then nuzzled him and began to lick him clean, not even noticing how her inu nature took over. Mayumi approached the mother, sire, and pup with great caution, keeping her head bowed in submission and explained very carefully that the umbilical cord must be tied off and cut. She was met with growls from both parents, which was to be expected, but was allowed near the new pup to complete this task. After it was completed, she left the room, taking the placenta with her, along with any soiled laundry she could get to without disturbing the family more than was necessary, and left the room smiling.

Mayumi had been in the fortress of Inu no Taisho for thousands of years, and had even been present when His Majesty was born. She would never have believed that her "little darling", as she had called him when he was a child, would one day be the ruler to unite all of Japan. She was walking happily towards the common room in the family wing to tell them all that the prince had been born and that the mother and pup were both healthy when she suddenly remembered something Sesshoumaru's mother, who was given the gift of prophecy, had once told her The former Lady of the Western Lands, who had died a hundred years before the birth of the hanyou, had also given Mayumi something in trust for her son and his mate if the age of saikougenshu ever came about. Mayumi would make her announcement, and then look for these items which had waited for a long time to be known to the world.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kouga and Kagura were cuddling on a pillow in the common room with little Kagome in their arms waiting on news of the new Western prince. Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru (as they were still called by many) had given a lot to the North; and wolves, being social creatures, were loyal and wanted to share in the joy of their friends and the new addition to the royal family. Kagura still felt that she had a debt to pay to the new saikougenshu that could never be repaid…her heart, her daughters, the destruction of Naraku…all of these things weighed heavily on her soul. She was determined one day to try to repay. She loved her mate, loved her daughters and Kohaku as well, and did not want to miss one day, but this _must be done._

Kouga also felt he owed a debt to the West, to the new saikougenshu. They had taken the mantle of power that was all but forced on them by the other Lords and Ladies, and had done it with gracious poise. He would do anything to help them be successful.

Kanna had started to recover a few of her memories, and while they were disturbing, she knew they were in the past, and that she had not been in control of herself. She also knew what Lady Kagome had done for her. She would help with every fiber of her being.

Kohaku thought of all the destruction he had done, even killing his entire village, and while he knew it was wrong, his soul would not let it tear him apart. He felt this was because of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome. He owed them everything.

Lord Hideo and Lady Midoriko were also present for the birth of the new Western prince. Both knew what the West had done for them. First releasing them both, then helping them retake their land. Midoriko was a full youkai, but did not retain her powers. She knew why…she felt it during the blood ceremony. The powers were given to Lady Kagome to help with the fight against the kami. Midoriko was not angry, she knew that the new saikougenshu would new all the help they could get. Since the transfer of powers was not something Lady Kagome had done on purpose, it made Midoriko more certain that they would be needed later. She would move the world to be with her lord, and giving up her miko powers were a very small price to pay. Besides, she had her own kittens coming, and could barely wait to hold them in her arms.

Since the birth of the new prince was so soon after the ceremony, Lord Kanaye and Lady Aiko were also present. They did not have any chicks of their own, even after being mated for nearly 300 years, and this was a constant sadness, Lady Aiko told him the night before that she was ready to lay eggs. They would have the chicks they had always wanted. Somehow, during the spell to give power to the West, Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru had managed to give them something as well.

What none of them had mentioned were the wings evident on Empress Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru. They knew that merging all the powers of the compass would change the fundamental makeup of the two youkai involved, but none had expected that outcome. They were able to absorb their wings at will, and really did not act like having wings was a big deal.

Lord Kouga and Lady Kagura were wondering if any traits from the North would be manifesting on the two saikougenshu. Kouga did not think he would change the makeup of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome because wolves and dogs were very similar already. What the saikougenshu had not mentioned, and had not found out until later was that they could control the winds and make it impossible for other winged youkai to fly, even as they could, with their wings made of magic more than physical traits. This they had received from Kagura.

From Midoriko Kagome received her miko powers, which explained the lack of them when Midoriko was released from the Shikon no Tama. From Lord Hideo, it seemed like the stealth of a cat was bestowed on both inuyoukai. What was also amusing was that their newest pup had silver and gold striped hair, which looked more feline than canine. The pup was a part of Kagome's body when she took the crown and became Empress of Japan.

They had something from all of their allies and were now powerful enough that any being, human, hanyou, youkai, taiyoukai, or kami would think twice about crossing. The only beings that might be more powerful were their own pups.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Right before Mayumi left the birthing chamber, she heard Sesshoumaru name his newest son, Kin, meaning golden. He had his father's golden eyes, his mother's silver hair with golden stripes running through it like a neko would have, and markings that were shades of gold, except for the bright silver crescent moon that adorned his forehead. He was truly a beautiful pup, and Kagome tilted her tired face up so that her mate could kiss her from behind, proud of her for all her hard work in birthing his pup, and grateful that this pup would know it's mother from the start.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lord and Ladies, friends and allies, I am pleased to announce the birth of Prince Kin. Mother and pup are doing fine. This is a night to rejoice! Another prince of the West has arrived!

Shippou and Rin hugged each other and giggled. They could not wait to see their baby brother. They went to Sugimi and Kaori and tried to explain to the two young pups that there was another pup to keep them company. All Kaori and Sugimi were able to do was smile and try to grab for Rin and Shippou. Sugimi got a hold of Rin's hair and would not let go, much to her amusement, and Kaori got Shippou's finger, and not for the first time, Shippou was amazed at how strong these pups were.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen looked into the scene with a happy heart. She cared nothing for young or pups, but she could see the fierce determination on the faces of all directions of the compass, and she was also glad that the only one who had seen or heard anything about her, really, was now delivered of her load and could recover soon to fight. Kujokokugen was vain, and wanted her attacker at their full strength. She knew that there was no way she could lose, however she was spoiling for a fight and she did not want it to be over too soon.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aikougisei looked on the scene with the kami that were trying to help stop Kujokokugen. "Do you think they will be enough?" someone asked. "There is no hope but this," was Aikougisei's only reply. Soon she would contact the one, one last time. The time of sacrifice was so near now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mayumi ran to her chambers to see what Lady Keiko had left her. She needed to see the part that was for her, and then present Empress Kagome and Emperor Sesshoumaru what was left for him right away. His mother's gifts of prophecy were strong, and perhaps something she had left would help with whatever trouble was going to befall this land. Mayumi knew that the other Lords and Ladies would not give Kagome and Sesshoumaru power over the entire country if there were not some new threat. Mayumi found what was hers and began to read.

_My dear and faithful Mayumi,_

_If you are reading this, surely I am no more…great calamity is about to fall upon this world, and there is only one that can save us all…_

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I just love leaving chapters at these kinds of points. Does that make me a sadistic bitch? Probably. Oh well, we are all born to be what we are.


	57. Legacy

From Chapter 56…

Mayumi found what was hers and began to read.

_My dear and faithful Mayumi,_

_If you are reading this, surely I am no more…great calamity is about to fall upon this world, and there is only one that can save us all…_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mayumi gripped the letter that Lady Keiko had written to her breast, tears falling down her face. The former Lady of the Western Lands was so kind, so good. She thought that she had done something wrong, had failed in some way because she could see the cold-hearted creature that her son, Sesshoumaru, would become. She had seen her death in her visions, could see her husband take a human hime, Izayoi, as a wife. She had to see all of this, how it would help shape her warm and smiling little boy into a heartless killer.

_Please help guide him, Mayumi. He has such an important job to do on this plane. I know that I will not be there to love and support him, so I beg you to do it in my stead. Help him learn compassion and empathy. I fear that when I see him as the killing perfection that he will never come back to the little boy I know. He will never see that life has value, even to the smallest and weakest of creatures. I hope that the little miko will be able to show him the way. I know what I see in my visions, but am aware that they do not always come to pass and that while I see him acting one way, he may not feel that way in his heart._

Lady Keiko had loved her mate so much. She had said in her letter that she did not bear him any ill will, that she did not expect him to mourn her forever, and that Mayumi should tell Sesshoumaru that she was not mad at the Great and Terrible inuyoukai, and that he had loved and honored her, and that she was always happy with her chosen mate. Lady Keiko did not know if Sesshoumaru would ever understand or forgive his father, and wanted him to learn to see the world through the old Inu no Taisho's eyes.

_My darling will have to learn to live without me, and I love him so much that I want that to happen with all of my heart. How I wish I could raise our son with him! How I wish I could prevent the tragedies that will occur with him and his new mate, and even with his hanyou son. I see it all, and it will be a terrible fate. I know that this will all have already happened by the time you read this, and unfortunately, I could not give anyone warnings. Such is the gift and curse of prophecy. We can see but never tell._

Mayumi walked the halls to the new Saikougenshu's chambers. She knew that the Empress was very tired after the birth of the new prince, but she had to give the messages from Lady Keiko. She also had to give them their short scroll and the small package that went with it.

_I know the rules, I always have, my dear Mayumi. There is just one problem. It is something that drew me to my mate, and it makes me very similar to my son and his miko._

_I never was one to follow the rules._

_I saw him as a young man, and I knew I wanted to spend my life with him. I knew it would be forbidden. I knew that, and yet I still wanted him. I gave up a lot of what I was so that I could spend the rest of my life in his arms, basking in the glow of his love. I know about the battle with the kami. I know about their nature._

_I was one._

_I gave up most of my life for them. For my mate. For my son. For the world. He would need what I could give him. His pups would need it. From his father he got the usual skills that an inuyoukai would have. I took that shape to be with him, and he got some of the markings from me. The rest is from his father. All except one part. It is what will save the world. Tell him I love him. Tell him I regret nothing._

Mayumi wondered what it was that Lady Keiko had given to her son. She knew that it was not her place to know, and that it might also be dangerous. There was such a temptation to open the package that Lady Keiko had left for Sesshoumaru, but she did not. She knocked on the door to the chambers of the Emperor and Empress, and waited to be admitted.

"Enter, Mayumi."

She walked into the room, trying to be quiet so that Lady Kagome would not wake, but she was unsuccessful. The protective nature of the inuyoukai would be on high alert because of the birth of the new prince. The Lady was still healing, and Sesshoumaru would do everything to protect her and their new pup.

"I have something for you, your Majesty. There is something the former Lady of the Western Lands left for you."

"My mother?"

"Yes," Mayumi tried to explain, "Lady Keiko left instructions that there was a certain time that a letter would be opened by me, and then that a letter would be left for you and your mate."

"What was the certain time? What did she say?" Sesshoumaru asked. He loved his mother so much, and was a little hurt that she had not left the letter to him, and that she had kept things from him.

"Your honored mother said that this was to be opened when the age of the saikougenshu began."

Kagome thought about her words. She was sorry she never got to meet Sesshoumaru's mother. From what he said, she was a very good person and he had loved and respected her. Her loss had helped make Sesshoumaru a person that hid his emotions and became very close to a sociopath. She was glad he was changed, but wanted desperately to know what was going on.

Mayumi gulped and began to explain what was included in the letter. She was not surprised that the Empress began to cry, and that the Emperor began to hold his mate very tight. They were anxious now to hear what it was the former kami had left for them.

_Mayumi, tell him that his legacy from me is all I can give him. His forehead bares my mark, and the day he was born, I knew that it was all worth it. My sacrifice was not in vain. My life will be full of love and satisfaction. No one else could ask for more. Goodbye, my dear Mayumi. I hope your life is as good as mine. I do not regret. I never could._

Sesshoumaru thanked Mayumi and she left. After she had done all that Lady Keiko had wanted, the scroll left to her dissolved. Her task had been fulfilled.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru took the small package with a scroll wrapped around it, and looked at his mate. She gave him a smile that gave him the courage to open it.

_My son, Sesshoumaru,_

_I wish that I could be with you, that I could help you through this terrible time. I know that you have been declared saikougenshu along with your mate, the Shikon no Miko. I had to wait for this to happen before I could give you this, my last gift. I know you will be upset that I did not give you this information before, but it had to wait. _

_You know now that I was kami. Here is the secret, which none know. I was not of the Random._

_I was a kami of the Purpose. _

_I was kami of Honor. This is why I was so drawn to your father. It is how you got such a strong sense of honor. That was instilled by both of us, but it is not my gift to you. My gift can be seen by the mark upon your forehead, which I had but your father did not. _

_The crescent moon is my gift. This will help you withstand attacks by the kami. It is my greatest gift. I knew, through my prophecy, that you would fight the kami. I am so sorry, my son. I would take this burden from you if I could. _

_Your pups also have this mark, and I am happy for that. They are safe._

_The item I have enclosed with this will help you in the battle. It is an amulet that will make the kami that you will fight unable to use her primary magic. You will still have a hard battle, for she is very proficient and has had eons to learn the art of war, but she will not be able to destroy the world. Obtaining this item is what caused my demise, my son. Use it well._

_I know the date of my death. After I stole the amulet, my time was limited. I enjoyed every minute I had with you and your father. Never doubt it. I loved you both. _

_Stand and be true, my son._

_Your mother, Keiko._

Sesshoumaru and Kagome read this message and then opened the package to reveal an intricate crescent moon pendant that was one large diamond. It shone with it's own muted glow, just like the real moon. They looked outside to see that the actual moon was in the same phase as what was shown on the amulet. They were sure that it would change with the moon. It was clearly something that was not meant to be on the earthly plane. Sesshoumaru took the chain and placed the amulet around Kagome's neck. It made the mark on her forehead blaze. She was lovely. He kissed his mate, and thought of how much his mother would have loved her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kujokokugen and Aikougisei both felt a jolt in the very fabric of the universe. Something had happened that would influence the entire run of history. Kujokokugen was spoiling for a fight. It was almost time. Everything was coming together, and both Kujokokugen and Aikougisei hoped that what they had done would bring about the end of the status quo. Everything would change. It was just a battle to see which one would get the changes they wanted.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Thank you to all the fans of this story, and all of you that have reviewed! I really am so very thankful!!!


	58. Regret

The day dawned clear upon the Western Lands. There were no sounds as the sun made its debut on this day that had the potential to end all days. The saikougenshu held each other on the balcony over looking their lands, quiet and serene. As the last red rays of the sunrise faded, Kagome turned in Sesshoumaru's arms, looking into his eyes that blazed like golden fire.

She gazed into his sun-kissed eyes and was overwhelmed with sadness. He was her world. She would never, could never, love any as she loved him. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered if he was feeling the same towards her. Her heart said it was so. She could feel the pull of his soul when she was lost to time's harshness. She felt it when he held her, when he kissed her, and when he made love to her. She had clung to him almost desperately the night before. If she died, she wanted one more taste of his love. She wanted something to remember.

Once they got cleaned up, they walked into Shippou's room. Kagome sat beside her son, her kitsune turned inu, and she gathered him into her arms, Sesshoumaru sitting behind her, holding them both.

Shippou woke up, blinking sleepy eyes, surprised to see his mother and father in the room. His eyes widened as he could feel the sadness coming from their aura, could see the sorrow in his mother's eyes.

"What is it? What is wrong?" He asked, afraid to know.

"Nothing is wrong, my darling," Kagome soothed, "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"Mother…" he cried, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't like where this was going. "Don't you leave me too!"

Kagome started sobbing. She held her son tighter. "I will always be with you, Shippou. You will always be my son. I love you. No matter what happens, always know that I love you."

"Mother!" He said. "What…"

"Promise me something, Shippou. You must promise to always protect your brothers and sisters. You are the oldest. You must protect and love them." Kagome could not stop her tears now. She loved her little kit so much. She knew battle would find them in the morn. She wanted each of her pups to know how much she loved them, and how much she would miss them if anything happened to her.

Shippou could do nothing but cry. He held onto Kagome, letting his tears fall on her silk clad shoulder.

"You must promise me, Shippou. Promise to stand for the younger pups. You have fought with us before. When the time comes, you must protect them! Promise me!" Kagome was frantic.

"I-I promise, mother."

Sesshoumaru held his sobbing mate. He looked over at the young pup. "You make us proud, Shippou," he said.

"Mother, father…please, please promise that you will come back!"

That was one promise they could not make. They held Shippou, and he cried, and as he was falling back into a troubled slumber, he did not forget that they had not answered him; they had only looked at him with love and with determination.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They made their way into Rin's room, and Kagome gave a tearful laugh as she noticed her oldest girl cuddled up to a white stuffed dog that looked suspiciously like her mate in true form. She looked up at him and he gave her one of his rare smiles. They walked over to Rin and she woke as soon as they sat next to her on her bed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, falling back into the habit of years, calling him Lord, not father.

"Rin, darling," Kagome said, catching her attention. Rin smiled at her mother, but her smile faded as she saw the seriousness in their expressions. She scrambled over and sat in her father's lap, her arms going around each of them.

She waited in silence to hear what was going on, although she thought that she knew. Rin, while not being youkai her whole life, had seen much more death that Shippou had. They both lost their parents, but Rin herself had died as well. Twice. She knew death when she saw it. She could read it in their aura, in their faces.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru started. He had no idea it would be this hard. "Your mother and I will soon be fighting against our new enemy, and you must help your brothers and sisters. You must protect them." His voice had hitched a bit at the end. Rin's eyes widened, she had never seen her Lord father so upset before. Not since her mother had been unable to waken.

"I will protect them, mother, father."

Kagome cried, seeing her brave little girl. "We love you, Rin. Never forget how much we love you. We would do anything to keep you safe!"

Rin finally broke down into tears. She buried her face in Sesshoumaru's chest, and was comforted by his hand stroking her hair while Kagome rubbed her back in soothing circles. She sobbed harder when she felt her father's chest rumble as he said, "I love you, my daughter."

They put her back to bed. As they were closing the door, the realized that Rin had never asked them to come back to her. Perhaps she knew it was a promise they could not make.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They visited the youngest pups next, and Kagome fell apart as she realized that she might never hear their first words, see their first steps, help them with their studies, or listen to their problems. She may never see them fall in love, see their own pups. The regrets became a burden she could not bear. She fell into a heap on the floor of the nursery, crying as if her heart was broken.

She had cradled each pup in her arms, fed them, enjoying the closeness such an act could bring to her. She kissed them and told them how much she loved them, how much she wished that things were different.

Sesshoumaru took each pup from her arms and relayed his feelings towards them. He had watched each of them grow in her womb, be born into this world that had so much hatred and strife, and had loved them like he never thought he would love another being. He held them, and told them of his hopes for their future, a future that was peaceful and full of love. He told them that he wished for them to grow to be strong, but not to sacrifice compassion on the altar of conquest. He told them that he wished they would grow to become better and wiser than he, that he wanted nothing but the best for them.

His eyes were watering as he finished with his newest pup. He placed him back in his cradle, and then bent down to retrieve his mate. He pulled her up to him and carried her to their study. They looked down and made sure that everything was as it should be. On the desk they found various letters. They contained the wishes of the Saikougenshu. There were individual letters to each of their pups, along with letters to Kagome's family, Kouga and Kagura, Hideo and Midoriko, as well as the rulers of the southern lands. They had to make sure that the west was taken care of so that in the event of their death, the kingdom they had so loved would still be there when Sugimi and Kaori were ready to rule. The letters were only to be opened upon their death, and Jakken had already been given his instructions on this matter.

Seeing as everything was as ready as they could make it, they went back to their chambers and made love with a frantic, desperate passion. They both knew it, they were running out of time…battle would find them the next day…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry for the late updates and the cliffy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…duh!


	59. Resolve

She was in the void again. Something told her that this would be the last time. The time had come. The time of her ultimate sacrifice. There was nothing she could do now. She knew that she would be leaving them behind, and they would feel that loss, know that sorrow, but there was nothing she could do about that. She had to do this. This is what sacrifice was all about.

She knew that a knowledgeable sacrifice was what would be needed. It would let them prevail, but the costs would be dear. She would lose her family. Something she had always wanted.

She tried to accept this, and accept it with grace. She had managed to fool everyone. No one knew that she would not be coming home from the battle. She felt that she could not burden them with this. She could also not stand to hear them begging her to stay, to live, to run away from this fate. She didn't know if she was that strong. She would die for them, but she didn't think that she could live for them, carrying around the shame of her cowardice.

She knew this must be a secret, and had revealed to no one what was going on with the kami. She tried to think of how she was doing this to ensure the happiness of everyone she loved and the fate of the world. She had to do this. She would trust no one else with this burden.

She would do it.

She felt the presence of the kami. She was almost relieved. She didn't think she could do this anymore. The longer it took, the more she had to wait for the final confrontation, the more her thoughts of her family were driving her insane. She needed it to be done. She couldn't bear the guilt that grew everyday. She didn't want her resolve to crumble.

"It is time, the time for you to prove your love," Aikougisei said softly. She was of the random, and would always be of the random. She knew that no plan was sure. There was no guarantee that the sacrifice would be able to be made. She could do nothing but hope. She tried to give some reassurance.

"They will understand. They will go on, and live out their lives, because of you. This must be done. There is no other way for them to go on."

"I will do it. I hate you, and I hate this, but I love them. I will do it. I will not fail."

Aikougisei smiled. It was time.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been sick again, and it was my birthday, so I had lots going on. I know the chapter is short, but the final battle is coming.


	60. Reassurance

They stood in the middle of a lush valley on a mild spring day. This was it, the battle that many had died to see come to pass. There was nothing that could happen to make the battle any easier. The first ever saikougenshu of Japan would stand against one of the kami themselves. Stories and epic poetry would be written about this day; songs would be sung. This knowledge did nothing to calm the nerves of the Emperor and Empress. They had done everything they could to protect their pups, but neither knew if it would be enough. Surely if the kami should win the day, the destruction of the progeny of the saikougenshu would follow soon after. The thought struck true fear into the heart of both Kagome and Sesshoumaru, but there was nothing more that could be done. They had to face this. It was time to stand, stand and be true.

The Lord and Lady of the South had stayed within the enchantments of the Western Citadel to protect the pups of the saikougenshu. Everyone was convinced that the pups would also protect themselves should something get through the enchantments and the other taiyoukai. They were not ordinary pups, they held the power of their mother and their father, and could create barriers so strong that nothing, not even the vile hanyou Naraku could penetrate, even with his kami-given powers. They were nothing to be discounted, that was for sure.

Kagome had wanted Lady Midoriko and Lord Hideo to stay behind as well, seeing as how Lady Midoriko was expecting any day now, but they had insisted. While Midoriko was powerful because of her knowledge and the merger of her own personal power and her mates' that had happened when she was marked, she was no longer the miko of legend. That power had been bestowed on Lady Kagome. It was probably just as well, seeing as how no one thought that miko powers would work on a kami, seeing as how they were given by the kami in the first place. Midoriko and Hideo would stand by their friends and allies, and no one could stop them.

They had other allies on the field of battle. Lord Kouga and Lady Kagura were also there. The Northern rulers were close friends of the saikougenshu and would not even listen to any of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome's protests. They left their pups, little Kagome, Kanna, and Kohaku, within the enchantments of the Western Citadel to help guard over the Western pups, and to stay safe themselves. Kirara, surprisingly, had decided to come onto the battlefield, instead of staying by the side of Kohaku, as she had ever since the deaths of Sango and Miroku. She would stay beside Kagome, and help her in her time of trial. Perhaps she knew how high the odds stacked against them were.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood at the front of this grouping of taiyoukai and while they waited for their opponent, took advantage of the few last moments before hell would be released upon the lands to bask in the love each felt towards the other.

After saying goodnight and goodbye to their pups this morning, they had made love…fiercely, tenderly, lovingly…Each knowing it could be the last time they could sink into the embrace of the one that was their soul's own mate. They awoke before dawn, and donned their battle rainments, which proudly bore the colors and crests of each corner of the world. Above all these, the symbol of the Western Lands. With their armor in place, and swords carefully secured to their sides, they were the greatest hope for the world. They were the _only_ hope for the world.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why won't you look at me, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru was puzzled, and in his secret heart, a little hurt by the fact that his mate was avoiding his gaze.

Kagome's head moved so slowly it might as well have been covered in cold molasses. She finally brought her eyes up to her beloved's, and he gasped when he saw her blue-gold eyes rimmed with tears, and showing nothing but a sense of deep loss.

"Do not despair, mate. You give up victory before the battle has even begun."

The tears threatening to fall finally did. "Oh, Sesshoumaru! I cannot bear the thought of harm coming to our pups! To our allies! To everyone!" She buried her head against his shoulder. "How can we defeat such an enemy?"

"We are stronger than this. You must believe it."

"Sorry," she said sarcastically, "I am just out of magic feathers!"

She regretted snapping at him when she saw confusion marring his perfect features. She brought her hands up to his face, and brought her lips to his. "I am sorry, dearest. For the first time in such a long time, I am truly scared out of my wits!"

"Do not cry, love. No matter what happens, we will be together. Should we lose the day, I will find you again. I don't care how long it takes, or what sacrifices must be made, I _will_ find you. You are the other half of me, and I will stop at nothing to have you by my side, always. It will not matter what body you possess or what land you call your home, I will let nothing come between us."

His impassioned statements made Kagome cry even harder. To have such words of love spoken by the cold, unemotional taiyoukai was too much to bear. She kissed him, lightly, tenderly, and whispered against his lips.

"I crossed the bridge of time to find you, nothing as insignificant as death will keep us apart. Our love was written in the stars. Please believe that I will stop at nothing – will give no aid and no quarter to anything or anyone that tries to keep us from being together."

Sesshoumaru opened his lips to reply but another voice broke the spell between the two.

"How sweet, how sentimental. I am afraid that while you are both very entertaining, you will learn a different truth on this day. Love does not conquer all, and time definitely does not heal all wounds. It is time for this little experiment of life to end. I grow bored. Let us finish this."

The entire valley could feel the ripples of the kami's aura. The battle was beginning; Kujokokugen had arrived.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had two lovely vacations this summer and no time to write. Updates will come quicker from now on.


	61. Message

**Kujokokugen would admit, only to herself, that she was a little intimidated by the icy glares shot at her from the Empress and Emperor. She had, of course, hear the phrase **_**if looks could kill**_**, but had never known the truth until that morning. She was a little intimidated, but nothing would stop her in her plan to destroy the saikougenshu and bring the failed experiment called time to a close. She was weary, and bored, and nothing would deter her from her goals.**

**Lady Kagome took little time in erecting a barrier around her and the forces that stood with her, including her mate. Sesshoumaru growled low at the kami, and pulled zeninusayuu from it's sheath at his back and started calling forth power. Kagome likewise unsheathed Tetsuaiga and started searching for the scar of the wind, hoping to find the point where powers met. She was quite shocked to see no aura about the kami. She was like a void, and was terribly confusing. Kagome put the Tetsuaiga back in it's sheath at her hip, and brought forth her bow. Perhaps that would work better. When she nocked an arrow, she was dismayed to find that while she could feel her reiki all around her, enveloping her in warm comfort, it did not react as it usually would, when an enemy was near. She hoped that the kami would be able to be purified, but was doubtful.**

**Kujokokugen could not repress her grin. So, the miko turned daiyoukai thought that she would go down easily?**

"**You are most foolish, **_**empress**_**," she drawled, "Your power was given to you by the kami…did you really think that it would work against us?"**

**Sesshoumaru did not wait for anymore talk. He swung his arm down and released power from the sword of his family, the sword of ultimate power…**

**They watched as the silver streaks of light raced towards the kami, all holding their breath, praying it would work. Kujokokugen did not even blink an eye. The destructive power of the sword dissipated before it was even close to her!**

**She laughed as she watched the dismay on the faces of the saikougenshu. Did they honestly think that she was some pathetic hanyou, or some youkai that would be easily slain? She was a little insulted. She decided it was time for the to see the true power of one such as her. She lifted her hand and poured power into her palm, shining like the brightest diamond. She turned this towards them in a move so fast, even their youkai eyes could not follow. She directed the awesome power directly at the saikougenshu and whispered, "Progress".**

**Kagome and Sesshoumaru barely had time to prepare when they were bombarded with the attack from the rouge kami. To their unending surprise, they were not affected, even as they saw the trees, flowers, and grass around them age so quickly that they were dust in the blink of an eye. Kagome looked down upon her chest, which was tingling with a strange warmth. The necklace that had been bequeathed to her from Sesshoumaru's mother Keiko was glowing. Even from beyond the grave, she was still protecting her son and his family. **

**Kujokokugen narrowed her eyes. She did not like being ignored, or thwarted in any way.**

"**So, I see the rumors were true," she spat at her adversaries. "Keiko really did steal the pendant of protection from the kami that was supposed to be guarding it. I don't see how I could have missed it before. That stupid crescent upon your forehead was a dead giveaway." She narrowed her eyes, "No matter, the protection she has given to you will not last forever. Let's see how long it can survive my power?"**

**Sesshoumaru gathered his mate in his arms, making sure to shield her from the kami in case anything were to get through the barrier his mother had left to them. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to her for the protection. He just hoped it would be enough.**

**Blast after blast was leveled against the Emperor and Empress, but still, the barrier held. Kagome whimpered, she could feel it, the pendant's power was weakening. She wasn't sure what she could do.**

**Sesshoumaru could feel it as well. He knew he would have to do something, but he didn't know what. He had to save his mate. It was worth any price. He closed his eyes, and nuzzled her hair, taking in her glorious scent, as well as something else…a new life. A small smile appeared on his face. His mate sure was fertile! **

**His protective instincts were on high alert. No one, nothing would harm his mate and pup. He would do anything to protect them…**

* * *

"_**Anything, Sesshoumaru?"**_

_**He looked around, realizing that he was no longer on the battlefield, and that Kagome was no longer in his arms. He looked around for her, desperate to know she was protected, but could find no trace of her, not even her scent.**_

_**He began to panic. Where was he?**_

"_**Are you even going to answer me, son?" The voice spoke again.**_

_**Sesshoumaru turned around, and saw who was speaking. "Mother! Father!"**_

_**His parents stood together, only feet away, his father with an arm around his mother's shoulders, and his mother with her arm around his waist. They looked happy, they looked content.**_

"_**Why have you brought me here! Kagome is all alone with that rogue kami! I cannot abandon my mate and pup!" he shouted indignantly.**_

_**His mother took a step toward him, and put her hand lightly on his cheek. There were tears running down her lovely face. A face he had not seen since he was a pup. "Do not worry, son, it may seem like you have been here a long time, but on the plane you still live in, it will be as if you never left. Your mate will not even know you were gone."**_

_**This calmed Sesshoumaru somewhat, but he still was anxious to return to his Kagome. "Why have you brought me here?"**_

_**His father took over. "We needed a place to talk to you once more. We do not have the power to return again. First, let us say how proud of you we both are. You could not have given us more joy than you have, and we are honored to call you our son."**_

_**Sesshoumaru looked closely at his father, and could sense no deceit. He turned back towards his mother, who drew him into a tight hug. **_

"_**I know that you wish to return, so I will keep this short. The pendant I have given to your mate will not last long. You must face this foe together…"**_

_**The images of his parents flickered for a second.**_

"_**Mother?"**_

"…_**souls together…power…"**_

"_**Mother! Father!"**_

"_**Look inside…sacrifice…win…"**_

_**He screamed again for his mother and father, but the whole scene was fading fast. He heard one last thing, before it was gone. "Love you, son."**_

_

* * *

_

_**Kagome did not know where she was. She only knew that this was not the battlefield, and Sesshoumaru was not next to her.**_

"_**Sesshoumaru! SESSHOUMARU!!!" She cried out.**_

"_**Jeez, K'gome…why don't you keep it down!"**_

_**She knew that voice. She spun around, and there he was…Inuyasha.**_

"_**Inuyasha! Where's Sesshoumaru?"**_

_**He rolled his eyes. "Still hung up on that stupid icicle?"**_

_**Kagome crossed her arms and huffed. "I'll have you know, that icicle is my mate! Watch what you say!"**_

_**Kagome hugged him briefly, and then looked around again. "Where are we? Where is Sesshoumaru? Am I dead?"**_

"_**One question at a time, wench!" He shook his head in frustration. "You are not dead. He is not here, and I don't know exactly where here is, okay?"**_

_**She shook him. "I have to get back! He will wonder where I have gone!"**_

_**He grunted. "To him, to everyone, it will seem like you never left, so stop freaking out! I came to tell you that your barrier will not hold forever. You must try something else! Your reiki will not harm the kami, but maybe something else will. Try to figure out what your greatest strength is. That is all I can tell you. You must succeed! The fate of everyone, in all universes, in all of time is counting on you."**_

_**Kagome buried her face in her hands. "What if I can't do it? I am not that strong. I am afraid all the time!"**_

_**He hooked his clawed hand under her chin, and looked into her teary eyes. "I know you are afraid, but you must succeed. Look into your heart. It will guide you, always."**_

_**He started to fade out, and as he did, she made to hug him once more. Her arms passed through the air. She looked into his face. "Goodbye Inuyasha! I will always love you! You were my best friend!"**_

"_**Don't forget, Kagome…"**_

_**She could hear nothing more, as he faded from sight, and suddenly…**_

_

* * *

_

**She was on the field of battle again. It seemed like no time at all had passed. She was still in Sesshoumaru's arms. She looked into his eyes, and all at once, she knew what she must do. It was time she gave all for her family, for her love, for her soul's mate…**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long gap in updates! I promise to do better!**


End file.
